Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: [Finished!] X's old partner returns looking for revenge and he decides to use Elle to get to X. Elle discovers why X hates humans. And Elle and X wind up getting married! Some chapters are rated R because of romantic content. Read and Review plea
1. Small Talk

Written In The Stars: A Destined Romance

****

Chapter 1: Small Talk

Morning in New York City-noisy, bustling streets and talkative, hustling, pedestrians. Everyone has an agenda for the day and no one stops, even for a moment, to contemplate the possibility that the person sitting beside them on the bus or ringing out their groceries might be an ALIEN!

Of course not everyone in the city (or on the planet for that matter) is oblivious to the fact that aliens live among us. One particular organization monitors and polices the existence of extraterrestrial life on Earth. They are Earth's first, last, and only defense against the worst scum of the universe! They exist in secret, and they dress in black. They are the mysterious Men In Black.

At MIB HQ the long 37-hour day was underway and Zed already had a pile of paperwork deposited on his desk. As another paper pusher entered his office and presented him with yet ANOTHER folder stuffed with forms he turned to his communicator screen and contacted Agent Elle and X.

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Elle and X were down in one of the kitchenettes doing paperwork when the communicator in Elle's jacket pocket beeped.

"Yes Sir?" Elle asked as she pulled the communicator out and flipped open the screen cover.

"Elle, I need you and X to report to my office as soon as you finish that paperwork, I may have found a field assignment for you."

__

Finally, Elle thought, "We'll be there in five minutes Sir!"

"Five minutes," X scoffed, "it'll take AT LEAST five HOURS to sort through all this mess!"

"Not if you stop complaining long enough to sort them all out!" Elle snapped as she returned the communicator to her pocket.

X continued to grumble as he quickly jotted things down on the forms. Twenty minutes later, they had finally finished.

Elle sighed as she glanced down at her watch and picked up the files. "Let's go Cowboy, Zed's waiting."

X followed her down the hallway with a stack of folders. They found Agent U at the end of the hallway and X shoved the folders into his arms, "Here," he moaned, "you used to deal with this stuff around here, make sure it makes it into the appropriate trash bin."

"Got it'" U retorted as he threw an angry glare at the agent.

Agent W rounded the corner and spotted her partner, "You're such a push over!" she laughed as she took Elle's folders, "And it's a recycle bin," she said aside to X.

X looked at her puzzled. Elle explained, "It's a joke!"

"Yeah, whatever--I'll never understand human humor."

"I doubt you even HAVE a sense of humor," she replied as they continued on their way to Zed's office.

______________________________________________________________________________

Zed sat at his desk tapping a pen on top of one of the case files. He didn't even have to look up to see that it was X and Elle who had just entered his office.

"You're late agents!" he moaned.

"With all that paperwork that got loaded off on us, you're lucky we made it at all," X mumbled.

"What was that Agent X?!" Zed demanded as he looked up. X slumped back in his seat and grew silent. Elle grinned at her partner's pouting expression.

Zed sat up in his seat and began explaining to the agents that an unlicensed Cephalobian ship had made an unauthorized landing just outside the city. Elle and X were to head down to the landing site and return with the illegal aliens before they could cause any trouble.

"We'll get on it right away Sir!" Elle exclaimed as she and X got up and made their way down to the garage.

"Can you believe how cranky he gets?!" X asked as he got in the driver's side.

"Surprisingly yes." Elle chuckled.

X shot her an angry glance as he started the SUV's engine and pulled out of the garage.

They sped along in silence for several minutes until Elle finally couldn't take it any longer. "So Cowboy, gotten any letters from home lately?"

X gave her a suspicious look, "Maybe--why?"

"Just trying to make conversation," Elle replied.

X thought for a moment and then said, "I got one from my mother last week-"

"Really? That's nice."

"Yeah, she's always worrying about me," X laughed. "She wants to know how I'm fitting in around here and if I've made any new friends."

"What do you tell her?"

"The usual, I write back occasionally and let her know that things are good, I'm fine, I remember to wash my ears…" X added the last part hesitantly. 

Elle glanced back out her window, she was riding shotgun so she and X had to face each other every time they spoke.

"Do you ever mention me?" she asked as if she didn't care.

"Huh?" X raised an artificial human eyebrow at her question, "Why would I?"

"Because I'm your partner."

"Oh," that made sense, he guessed, "Well, I have mentioned that I do have a partner, and that they're human." What he didn't tell his mother was that his partner was a female AND a doctor. Why open that floodgate, his mother would bombard him with questions about Elle, their 'relationship', and why he had never considered dating her? His mother was desperate about getting a daughter-in-law, and X knew what she'd want after that………..grandchildren!!!

Elle smiled as she realized that X was in deep thought about something, "So have you told her about how hideous and inferior my species is?"

"No," X replied with a straight face, "she's always telling me that if I don't have something nice to say about someone, and I'm assuming that that applies to their species as well, then I shouldn't say anything at all."

"Yeah," Elle sighed, "My mom used to say that to me all the time too, I think it's in the _Mother's Handbook _or something!" She laughed at her joke and even X couldn't suppress a slight grin. At least someone else on this planet understood what mothers like his were like.

______________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later the SUV pulled up to the crash site, it was in the woods behind a small field of grain. 

"Let's do it!" X shouted as he leapt out of the vehicle with his XP4000 Megablaster drawn.

"Whoa Cowboy," Elle called as she rushed to catch up with her partner who was already less than a yard away from the spaceship, "every time you rush into something one of always winds up at the end of an alien's ray gun!"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" X smirked.

"Left it in my other suit," Elle replied smugly. "Now let's calm down and handle this like professional-"

Elle was cut off by the door to the spacecraft opening, she and X aimed their blasters at the entrance while shielding their eyes from the blinding light that came from inside.

"MIB, this space vehicle has made an unauthorized landing," Elle shouted, "step out of your ship with your hands on your head or we'll be forced to take hostile action!"

"What if they don't have hands?!" X asked her.

Elle glared at him for a moment before deciding that his remark didn't even deserve a response. She kept her blaster level with the door as a life form began to step forward. It had some sort of gun in its four arms!

"Place your weapon on the ground!" Elle called.

"Do it NOW!" X screamed when the being failed to comply.

Before either of the agents had to time to think the creature fired an orange ray of light from his gun and hit X between the shoulders. Elle screamed. X didn't fall back when he was hit though, he just stood there, frozen.

"X!" Elle shouted, then turned back to the alien and fired. The creature was struck in the 'shoulder', with a loud screech it turned and fled back into its craft. The ship's lights began to blink as it hovered above the ground and vanished behind the tall treetops.

Elle rushed over to her partner, he was just standing there, like a statue. At least he was breathing, even though it was shallow.

"X?!" she softly brushed her fingers against his cheek. He didn't respond, she slowly waved her hand in front of his big yellow eyes. He didn't blink.

Elle sighed, "Oh great, don't expect me to drag you all the way back to the SUV!" After several more moments of silence she took out her communicator and contacted Zed.

"Were you able to apprehend the aliens?"

"Negative Sir, they were armed. One stepped out and shot X with some kind of paralyzing beam. He's frozen stiff!" Elle explained.

"Ugh," Zed groaned, "I'll have a couple agents come out there and get him. Until they arrive, DON'T MOVE!!!"

"No problem," Elle said as she closed the communicator and turned toward X. She REALLY wished she had a camera! 


	2. Examining Hearts

Hopefully by now no one's decided to sue me or steal my characters so you all know the copyright deal (if you don't, see the stuff I typed in Chapter 1), now on with the story!

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 2: Examining Hearts

That afternoon Elle strode down to the medical lab to see if her partner had become mobilized again. She walked in and heard X's voice, "Ow! Watch where ya stick that thing!"

"Agent X if you wish to receive a clean bill of health then I must insist that you sit still!" Zeeltor replied, trying to retain his calm and cheery tone of voice. Elle pushed the flimsy curtain aside and glanced in at X and Zeeltor. X was wearing a typical light blue hospital gown and sitting on the metal examination table. He had an annoyed look on his face as the exasperated doctor jotted a few notes down on his clipboard.

"Hey Cowboy, feeling a little stiff?" Elle chuckled as she walked over and stood in front of him.

"Oh VERY funny!" he snapped, "If you had just blasted the darn thing I wouldn't have been paralyzed and our perp wouldn't have gotten away!" 

"Hold it X! You were there too, so why didn't you just blast the thing yourself?"

"Don't try to shift the blame!" X retorted, "This is all YOUR fault and YOU know it!"

Instead of bothering to reply Elle reached over to one of the medical trays full of shining equipment and picked up a tool that resembled a small hammer. She bonked X on the knee with it, using all the force she could muster, and his leg shot up (involuntarily) and rammed into the edge of a metal cart.

"Youch!" he screamed then glared down at Elle who was smiling back at him triumphantly.

"Alrighty then," Zeeltor intervened, "all that's left is to check your blood pressure and heart rate!" He glanced at X for a moment, the alien didn't exactly look like he was going to be very cooperative. Zeeltor picked up the blood pressure kit and took off his stethoscope, he handed everything to Elle and said, "Here, I think I'll let you do the honors. I'll just jot your readings down."

Elle looked skeptically at the equipment and then at X. He didn't even flinch as she placed the arm strap on him and began to squeeze the pump. Finally she had it tight enough and told Zeeltor, "He's normal." She slowly let the pump go and felt X's arm relax.

Once the strap was off, Elle put on the stethoscope and stared at X for a moment.

"What?" he asked when she didn't move for over two minutes.

"You need to take off your---shirt," she replied a little uneasily. X just stared back down at her. If he took off his 'shirt' he'd be completely….

"Oh, no problem," Zeeltor spoke up cheerfully as he took a sheet off the cart and threw it over X's lap. "Now just remove that gown and Elle can listen to your heartbeat!"

X slowly removed the gown, careful not to let the sheet slip off his lap. Elle stared at the floor and waited for him to finish before she took the end of the stethoscope and placed it on his chest.

X shook a little, it was cold. She removed it and rubbed it rigorously against her jacket. Once it was warm she placed it back on his chest, this time, he didn't shake.

Elle searched for a heart beat for a few seconds, after only a couple of tries she could hear the clear, rhythmic sound of X's heart beating.

She paused and listened for a moment, then told him to take a few deep breaths. He did. She watched as his chest rose and fell.

Zeeltor looked up from his clipboard when Elle didn't tell him if X's heart rate was normal. He saw X quietly gazing at Elle as she listened to his heartbeat. Elle was staring at X's chest with a dazed look on her face, Zeeltor thought that her cheeks had a slight reddish tinge to them. Was Elle blushing? Why wasn't X getting angry? He had been ready to deck Zeeltor only five minutes ago!

Elle slowly tilted her head upward toward X. Their eyes met. They stared at each other for a moment then began to lean towards each other. 

Zeeltor's jaw dropped, he was astounded. It actually looked as if Elle and X were about to kiss! What had gotten into those two?!

Their lips were less than an inch apart when they both opened their eyes and, after a brief pause, jerked back! Neither of them spoke for a long time and then….

"His-his heart rate's normal," Elle managed to say to Zeeltor without taking her eyes off X. She couldn't believe that she had almost KISSED him!

"Uh--that's good Agent," Zeeltor stammered as he wrote the information down. "Um, you're both free to go now."

Elle handed X his hospital gown back, she didn't see his purple outfit anywhere, and hesitantly turned and left the room. 

X stared after her for a while and then looked over at Zeeltor and asked where his clothes were.

_______________________________________________________________________


	3. The Flame Still Burns

Blah…blah… blah… don't plagiarize my stories, please don't sue me, some characters are mine, others are the property of MIB The Animated Series, and of course a few belong to Chanda and Delia, etc. (man this copyright stuff gets old after a while)!

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 3: The Flame Still Burns

Once he was back at the MIB living quarters, X sat on his couch in deep thought. 'She almost KISSED me!' he thought. He had never really considered the possibility that Elle had a crush on him! Then again, he'd never realized that he felt that way about her either!

Just then there was a soft knock on his door. X got up and answered the door. Yazmine, Zeeltor's medical and lab assistant, stood there out of her human suit and gave X a concerned look.

"May I come in?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

"Uh, sure." X stepped aside and motioned for her to have a seat.

"Um, Zeeltor told me about what happened this afternoon. Want to talk about it?"

"No." he replied in an unsure tone. She was a doctor, and a lot saner than Zeeltor, maybe she'd be able to make sense of it all. "Well, what EXACTLY did he tell you?"

"Just that Elle was listening to your heartbeat and then you both leaned in to kiss. So why'd you pull away?"

X looked over at her, she looked as if she'd just asked a perfectly innocent question. "She pulled away too! It wasn't JUST ME!" he shouted defensively. 

Yazmine smiled and shook her head, she'd always had a feeling that underneath all that bickering, those two really liked other. "So you DO have feelings for Elle?"

"I dunno," X replied as he replied as he rubbed the side of his shoe against the floor. "I mean, I didn't think I did. But now---I just don't know!"

"Love can be confusing sometimes," she sighed.

"What would you know about any of this?" X suddenly asked as he grew suspicious.

Yazmine hesitated a moment, then she decided to let her secret out, "Promise you won't tell? It's sort of embarrassing to talk about?"

"Yeah, sure, fine." he said as he crossed his arms.

Yazmine took a deep breath and then spit it out, "I'm secretly in love with Zeeltor!"

X could just stand there, slack jawed, and stare. This little confession had caught him entirely off guard. Yazmine was a tall, slender scientist (doctor/anthropologist) with shimmering violet eyes and dark purple skin. She was beautiful, cunning, intelligent, and had a sweet and loving demeanor. While Zeeltor was a zany mad scientist with a questionably insane bedside manner. So what the heck did she see in him?

"So, why don't you tell him?" X finally managed.

Yazmine sighed, "Zeeltor's a genius, I'm just an advanced anthropology professor with a PHD. Why would HE want to date ME?!" 

"You never know," X shrugged.

Yazmine smile faintly, "I guess we're just as clueless about our feelings as Elle and you are."

X's big yellow eyes widened, "What?!"

"Oh c'mon," Yazmine teased, "you two were made for each other. You only fight to hide your true emotions!"

X couldn't believe what his huge pointy ears were hearing! "You--you've got it all WRONG! I don't like her, I CAN'T like her!! She--she's---"

"Everything you've ever wanted, just in a different species," Yazmine took the liberty of finishing for him.

He stood there, looking at her. She REALLY seemed to know what she was talking about. And she was right. As much as he hated to admit it. Elle was perfect for him. True, she was a human, tiny ears, beady eyes, and all, but he didn't care! He made fun of her species just so he could convince himself that he wasn't in love with her! He'd done a pretty good job of fooling himself, but he couldn't keep up the pretense forever. Elle was getting to him. And now, he KNEW he loved her!

"Well, I'll just let you sort this whole thing out," Yazmine said softly as she got up to leave, "I trust you'll make the right decision."

X watched her leave and when the door closed he sank down onto his couch. Yazmine had seen right through him, she knew Elle so she had obviously seen right through her too. How much longer before the rest of the MIB found out? Before the news reached his mother?!

He buried his face in his hands. Through all of the arguing, the insults, and the grudges---their feelings were surviving. Despite all their endless attempts, their flame kept burning-- brighter!

________________________________________________________________________


	4. I Won't Say I'm In Love!

Don't plagiarize my work…it's wrong. Chanda and Delia (also great fanfic writers) created certain characters, others are MIB The Animated Series creations (love the show), the rest are mine…..yawn, on with the story! ^_^

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 4: I Won't Say I'm In Love!

Down the hall Elle was stretched across her bed, face down. Agent Val sat on the edge if the bed and gently stroked her friend's shoulders.

"Urgh! I can't believe it!" Elle groaned, her voice muffled by the sheets, "I CAN'T be in love with X! He's so arrogant, so rude, so--HE'S A JERK!! That's what he is!"

Val grinned down at her friend. She had known Elle ever since they were kids and she had never given a guy the time of day before. This whole thing with her partner was just so new to Elle that it was depressing her. I mean, what fun is it to toy with a guy that you actually have feelings for?!

"So what if he's an alien Elle?" Val calmly tried to rationalize, "You never really striked me as the type that would fall for just ANY guy! And ya gotta admit, that on this planet, human guys are a dime a dozen!"

Elle rolled onto her side and looked up at her friend. She couldn't hold back a smile that was working its way to the corners of her mouth. "And exactly how long have you been dying to say that to me?!"

"Years," Val chuckled.

"Read my lips---" Elle stressed, "I DO NOT, nor have I or will I ever, like X!"

Val rolled her eyes and retorted, "And that little scene in the medical lab was just an attempt to bite each others' faces off huh?"

"No!" Elle couldn't believe that her friend was insisting that she give a relationship with X a chance!

"Well then, what was it?!" Val demanded.

"A mistake, that's what it was!"

"Mmm-hmm…." Val replied sarcastically, "Girl just admit it, you're in love!"

"I won't say I'm in love! Especially with that pointy eared, green, long nosed, clawed, HUMAN HATING! alien!!" Elle screamed.

"Dang girl," Val replied, "Who are you trying to convince here? Me or you??"

Elle REALLY didn't want to answer that! Truthfully, because she really wasn't sure herself. She reluctantly found herself thinking back to the scene in the medical lab. A chill ran down her spine and she felt the tingling of butterflies in her stomach. "Oh nooo!!!!" she moaned as she sat up and laid her head on her knees.

"Just say it girl," Val prompted her.

"No," Elle persisted as the realization hit her, "I won't say I'm in love!"

________________________________________________________________________


	5. Something in the Steam

Do I really have to type it again? Don't sue me, certain characters are mine, while others are the property of MIB: The Animated Series, and some more belong to Chanda and Delia (great writers). Hope you enjoy the story! ^_^

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 5: Something in the Steam

Later that day, Val, Elle, Yazmine, Delia, and W went down to the MIB sauna. It was primarily used for health purposes (muscle aches, rejuvenation, and the like) but today the five women decided that a nice steam bath would help them relax.

"I still don't know how you managed to convince Zed to let us do this," Delia chuckled as she entered the room wrapped in a towel and sat next to Elle on a bench.

"I just told him that it would help relieve some of the work stress and tension that's been building up and thus increase the work efficiency of the agents," Yazmine explained.

W turned and added, "Yeah, and Yazmine here even managed to get the five of us to test out this whole steam treatment thing first!" 

Elle sighed, "It's about time we all caught a break."

Val laughed at her friend, "Some of us needed one more than others." This remark earned her an angry look from Elle.

"C'mon girls, don't fight." Yazmine pleaded.

"Yeah," W said as she stretched out on the other end of the bench, "let's just try to enjoy the one moment of the day when we're NOT out chasing down vigilante aliens!"

"Dang!" Delia exclaimed suddenly, "I mean I know this is a sauna and all, but is it supposed to be THIS hot?!"

Val began fanning her face with her hand, "I know what you mean, maybe we should crack the door open just a little. Nobody's down here but us."

W walked over to the door and gave it a tug, it didn't budge. She shrugged and pulled harder, nothing. Yazmine glanced at Elle, "We are the only ones down here right?"

"I think so," Elle replied as Delia got up and pounded on the door, "LET US OUT!!!"

"Jay! This had better not be another of your little pranks!" Val called.

Suddenly, massive amounts of steam poured into the room. The girls glanced around but were unable to see each other. "Girls? Where are you?!" Delia shouted as she bumped into one of the benches.

"What's happening?" Yazmine choked.

"Help!" W screamed and banged loudly against the door. 

Elle felt her way along the wall until she came to the door, she reached for the handle and stopped. Silence. W had stopped screaming. Elle knelt down and found that she had collapsed at the base of the door.

"W's out cold!"

"What?! What happened to her?" Val choked. Then she felt a sudden force knock against her knees. She looked down and waved the steam out of her view. She could feel a towel and something remotely heavy across her feet. Agent Delia had passed out on the floor in front of her. "Delia's out too!"

"Great," Elle muttered as she inspected W. Her breathing seemed normal and her pulse was only slightly irregular, yet---it was increasing. A breeze swept over Elle and she turned to see that it was Yazmine fluttering her wings rapidly, trying to blow some of the steam away from the two remaining agents.

"Any idea of what might've done this?" Elle called to Yazmine loudly, so as to be heard over the sound of her beating wings. 

"I dunno, maybe it's something in the steam," Yazmine called back, "Whatever it is, we've GOT to get out of here and get these two to the medical lab pronto!"

Val made her way over to the door, covering her mouth in order to avoid breathing in too much of the steam. As she passed Yazmine she noticed that her wings were barely sputtering anymore. Val spun around sharply when she heard a loud thud behind her. She turned and saw that the scientist's legs had given out from under her, Yazmine laid in a little heap in the center of the room.

Val turned her horror stricken face towards Elle, "You've gotta get this door opened Val!" Elle shouted, gagging slightly from the heat and the large amounts of steam.

Val reached out and placed a firm grip on the door handle as Elle slid W out of the way. With a deep breath, Val yanked the handle. She pulled until the screws around the handle began to come loose. Elle watched desperately as her friend gave the handle one last tug and the door swung open. Steam came pouring out of the room and Val staggered out and took a few gulps of cool air.

Elle turned to grab W but the room started to spin. She started to feel weak, hot, cold, and tired all at once. As the floor came closer, Elle blacked out.

Val glanced over at the doorway and saw Elle lying there unconscious. She ran over to her, knelt down, and shook her gently by her shoulders. No response. "Oh no…you just hold on girl, I'm gonna go get help!" and with that she staggered out of the room and towards the living quarters.

________________________________________________________________________ 

*Soooo? How'd ya like this chapter? Let me know, review! ^_^ *


	6. Zeeltor's Lab

Okay kiddies, let's go through this again. Don't plagiarize me, sue me, or get mad over a few borrowed characters. Del and Chand have the rights to a few of them, some are mine, and the rest belong to MIB The Animated Series. Thank you so much, now back to business… ^_^

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 6: Zeeltor's Lab

Val stumbled through the halls trying to stay awake. 'I'm never gonna make it!' she thought frantically to herself. But she had to make it! Had to get help! What if her friends never recovered? What if she succumbed before she found someone to save them?! NO! She wouldn't let that happen! So she slowly made her way to the door of an agent that she thought could get them some help. 

Inside his room Agent Jay had the television blaring as another bikini contest continued on the lovely beaches of Malibu. He had rushed back to his seat with a bag of chips and a liter of soda before the final round began. 

"And here come our lovely ladies now!" the announcers voice rang out. "Miss Miami is wearing a luscious little pink ensemble with sequins around the-"

Jay jumped up out of his chair as someone began to pound loudly against his door. "Jay?! Help Jay! You gotta open up!"

"What in the--" Jay mumbled as he turned the volume down and opened the door. Why was Val's voice so raspy? She sounded awful, like she was about to give out.

Jay gasped as he opened the door and Val fell into him, barely able to hold herself up. "What happened to you?!"

"Jay-" Val coughed, "Elle, Yazmine, Delia, W! We were all at the sauna when all this steam started pouring in, we couldn't see! Couldn't breathe!!"

Jay looked down in shock as Agent Val clutched onto his jacket in a vain attempt to hold herself up while she explained. Other agents, including X and R, came out into the hall to see what all the noise was about. Even Agent U had heard the ruckus and came downstairs to see what was wrong.

"Jay, they all passed out! And I think someone's down there! And that they poisoned the steam somehow! I tried to wake Elle up, but she wouldn't move!" 

Jay couldn't believe this was happening, but the cold sweat that Val was in made it hard to doubt her story. Not to mention the fact that she was wearing nothing but a short white towel!

"What?!" R burst out and turned and fled towards the sauna. X rolled his eyes and hurried after him mumbling about how humans were constantly getting into trouble.

Jay was about to follow when he looked down and saw that Val had passed out in the hall. He moaned, picked her up, and headed off towards Zeeltor's lab.

________________________________________________________________________

X and R stormed into the sauna and found the four women unconscious inside. "Delia? Delia wake up!" R cried as he knelt down next to his partner.

"They're out cold," X told R as he raised Elle up in his arms.

"What happened here?" R asked as he looked around. X shrugged as U headed down into the sauna and saw his partner at the foot of the door.

"W!" he screamed and fell on the ground beside her. "Wake up, W?!" 

"Oh now that's just sad," X muttered in disgust then turned and headed back towards the lab with Elle. Her condition was actually starting to worry him.

R followed his cousin and passed Kay on the way, "You'll need to carry Yazmine back." he told Kay.

U reached down and gathered W up in his arms. She was so lifeless lying there in a cold sweat, he could hardly stand it.

________________________________________________________________________

X hurried to the medical office carrying Elle in his arms. He knew from the cold sweat she was in and by her labored breathing that her body temperature was MUCH too high.

One of Zeeltor's lab assistants greeted X as he entered and motioned for him to take a seat along a row of black leather waiting chairs until Zeeltor had finished examining Yazmine. 

Figures that Zeeltor would want to check out his little 'girlfriend' first. X sighed and carried Elle over to one of the waiting chairs. He decided to hold her in his lap so that she'd have plenty of support in order to breathe easier.

He glanced over and saw Agent U in another chair waiting with Agent W in his arms.

Agent R rushed in, in a panic, carrying Agent Delia. "Where's the doctor? She could be dying! I can't just stand by and do nothing!"

"Then sit down and WAIT!" X shouted, annoyed at his cousin's frantic behavior. And all over a HUMAN too! He looked down at Elle, she didn't seem to be getting any better. 'Please be okay.' he silently begged her. He'd feel awful if anything happened to her. And now he knew why!

________________________________________________________________________ 


	7. Dream or Prophecy?

If ya feel the urge to plagiarize or sue me…don't. Chand and Del have got dibs on certain characters, MIB The Animated Series have the claim to others, what's left are mine (got it?!). Okay then, here we go! ^_^

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 7: Dream or Prophecy?

She slowly opened her eyes and glanced up at the blinding light. Where was she? Why did this place seem familiar? Then she heard a voice off to side, she knew that voice! 

"Zeeltor?" she managed to ask. 

The sound of cheerful whistling was the only reply she got. What was he up to? Talking to Lucy? 

"Zeeltor? Where am I? What's going on?"

"Just doing a little tidying up!" came the enthusiastic response.

"What?!"

Instead of bothering to respond to her question he walked over to her, she found that she was lying on an examining table. Yazmine lifted her head up as far as she could, since she was securely strapped down, what was in his hand?

"Now let's get started shall we?" he said as he smiled down at her.

"Um…" she was REALLY starting to get nervous. Suddenly, she caught sight of the thing in Zeeltor's hand, A SCALPLE! He WOULDN'T! He COULDN'T!!!

"Zeeltor! What are you doing?!" Yazmine screamed.

"Oh dear," Zeeltor mumbled to himself, "this won't do at all." He reached over to get the sedative and Yazmine began to violently yank against her bonds.

"Zeeltor! I'm begging you! Don't do this!!!" she pleaded. "I thought we were friends?!"

He began to hum as he inserted the large needle into her arm, she HAD to get out of there!

"You wouldn't dare!" she shouted. "I'll never forgive you for this! I actually loved you!"

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Zeeltor calmly told her as she slipped off into a deep, dark sleep. One that she was sure that she'd never wake up from.

________________________________________________________________________

Zeeltor leaned over his lab assistant with an unusual concerned expression on his face. She should have recovered from the steam's affects by now, he'd administered the antidote as soon as she'd been brought in.

Suddenly her eyelids fluttered open and she stared up at Zeeltor. He smiled back down at her and started to say, "Excellent you're --"

Just then, she reached up and grabbed the startled doctor around the neck, "I'm going to KILL YOU!" she shrieked.

"Wh-why?!" he choked out.

"Because you experimented on me you conscienceless maniac!!!!"

"Hu--huh??"

The others outside waiting heard the commotion and rushed into the lab to see what was going on. 

"Yazmine! Let him go!" X yelled as he shuffled Elle around in his arms so that he could get a grip on Yazmine's wrist. R did the same with Delia and got a grip on Yazmine's other wrist. It took all their remaining strength to pry her off Zeeltor.

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME!!!" she screamed as her eyes filled up with tears, "I can't believe you Zeeltor! I'm nobody's lab rat!"

Zeeltor looked stunned and a little hurt by her accusations. X noticed this and said, "All he did was give you the antidote, you must have been hallucinating or something."

Yazmine relaxed and stared at the doctor. Maybe X was right? The whole incident did seem a little bit surreal. A wave of guilt suddenly washed over her as she stared at poor Zeeltor. He looked so heartbroken and shocked.

"Oh Zeeltor!" she cried, "I'm SO SORRY!" Yazmine broke into sobs, "I thought that you had strapped me down to an examining table and--" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I wouldn't do that to you," he replied softly as he gave her a hug. "You're my assistant, my friend, my--"

Before he could finish the sentence Jay's voice rang out from the waiting area, "Yo! Could we hurry this along? Some of us haven't got all day!"

"Annoying human," X muttered. R placed Delia down on the table as Yazmine slipped off. 

"Feel up to helping me out?" Zeeltor asked Yazmine, his cheerful tone returning.

She smiled at him as his embrace loosened. "Yeah," how could she ever have suspected that Zeeltor would do a thing like that to her. He cared about her, and she cared about him too. She would tell him that, eventually.

________________________________________________________________________ 


	8. What the Heck?!

Look, we're all mature people here, you don't have time to waste suing me and I don't have any money for you to get…unless you think minimum wage is a lot. Some characters are mine, others are Delia's and/or Chanda's, and the rest belong to MIB The Animated Series. K, now that that's over with, back to the fic! 

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 8: What the Heck?!

Delia twitched around in her sleep and softly began to moan, "No…". Zeeltor's sighed and inserted the antidote into her arm. Once it entered her bloodstream, it was only a matter of time before it took affect.

"GET DOWN!" R screamed to his partner as he fired at the Bug that had snuck up behind her. 

Delia jerked around and saw the alien fall back into the brick wall of the building. This thing was invincible! She and R had been sparring with it all day. Nothing could take the horrid thing down.

Delia burst into a run as the Bug got up and charged her. "R!"

R climbed up onto a dumpster and leapt onto the alien's back as it rushed by. 

"Are you crazy?!" Delia yelled back over her shoulder.

"Don't worry!" he called as he struggled to avoid the stinger, "I've got everything under control!"

She laughed as he swerved around on the creature's back, he REALLY had things under control alright! She pulled her icer out of her jacket and fired at the creature.

"Thanks!" R exclaimed, Delia turned and saw that she had frozen the stinger.

"No problemo," she chuckled, "now for the rest!" With another well placed shot, she froze the alien entirely.

R slid off the large ice sculpture and raced over to his partner, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she laughed. R smiled back at her. There was an awkward pause and then, R knelt down and kissed Delia.

'Huh?' she thought, 'When did we become an item?' she knew that they liked each other, kinda, but this was kind of sudden.

"What the heck?" she shrugged when her partner's lips left hers. She threw her arms around him and pulled his head down, then she planted a huge kiss on her partner's lips. They were still kissing…when she woke up.

"Thank goodness!" R sighed when Delia's eyes opened.

"Huh?" she groaned, "R? What happened to the Bug?"

"What Bug?" he asked as she sat up.

"The one I froze with my icer," Delia chuckled. That kiss must've made him forget the whole chase.

R looked down critically at his partner, "Uh, Zeeltor. Is this some kind of unforeseen side effect?"

"You were dreaming Agent Delia," Zeeltor explained cheerfully as Jay entered the room carrying Agent Val.

"What?! So you mean I never kissed--" she trailed off as she caught a glimpse of R's amused expression out of the corner of her eye. "Never mind."

Delia got off the table and made sure that the towel was securely tightened around her body as she made her way to the door.

"So…you dreamed that you and I were kissing?" R asked as he followed closely behind her.

"Drop it R!" Delia shouted, blushing, as they left the room.

________________________________________________________________________


	9. What Are You Watching?

If you'll promise not to sue me, then I'll promise not to cry. Don't plagiarize me either…that's mean. Some characters are mine, certain ones are property of MIB The Animated Series, Chand and Del have dibs on the rest…So take it up with them.

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 9: What Are You Watching?

Val heard an announcer's voice call out, "Contestant no. 48, Miss New York City!" 'Huh?' she thought. Then she was shoved out on a runway. There were cameras everywhere! She saw a sign behind her on the screen of a television placed near the camera crew. 'Malibu Summer Bikini Blast!'

"What?!" Val shrieked. She hesitantly glanced down and saw what she was wearing. A hot pink bikini with sequins around the-- "Aaaahhh!!!" she made a move to cross her arms over her chest when she heard an approving whistle from the judges booth.

She spun around angrily, ready to kill the one who had…it was JAY! He sat with his feet propped up on the booth and held up a large white sign with a bold '**10.0**' on it. 

"Jay! You are so dead when I get down from here!" she informed him.

"Strut your stuff baby!" he shouted, ignoring her threat.

Val couldn't believe it, she had never been so humiliated in her entire life! "Oh grow up!" she then stormed off adding, "and you'd better laugh it up while you can! Cuz come the end of the show, YOU ARE DEAD!"

Val's eyelids slid open and she noticed Jay standing in the corner of the room. She shot him a threatening glare, he didn't pay much attention to it.

"So are you gonna get up or what?" he asked.

"You've got some nerve Jay!" she screamed.

"Why? What'd I do??"

"Enjoy the view? JERK!"

"Huh?" he backed up into the corner as Val marched over to him. In her rush, she'd forgotten how loose her towel was. It slid to her ankles as she approached Jay.

Jay couldn't help but stare at her cocoa brown skin, and all those nice curves…

"Aaahh!" she yelled and quickly covered herself with the towel again.

"Uh, were you having some sort of weird dream?" he stammered. Wow, for such a tough girl, Val had a REALLY feminine body, like a supermodel!

"Dream?" Val thought about it for a moment. It had to have been a dream. Where else would Jay be able to judge a bikini contest? She glanced up at Jay and noticed that he was still staring at her, probably with that image of her naked body still in his head! "No…this is a nightmare!"

________________________________________________________________________

*Keep up the reviews fans! I love reading what have to say! ^_^ *


	10. A Drunken Serenade

Okay, fair warning, if you plagiarize my work or threaten to sue me, a really big and nasty alien named Butch is gonna ring your doorbell and then…punch out your lights. So don't get any evil ideas (I'm the only one Butch'll let do that). MIB The Animated Series has the rights to certain characters, Del and Chand have laid claim to others, and what's left are mine. Glad I could clear that up for ya. I now return you to the fiction, already in progress. ^_^

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 10: A Drunken Serenade

It was New Year's Eve, Agent W silently stood by the window and watched as the snowflakes lightly covered the streets down below. Several spectators were out, waiting to see the ball drop. Couples were there to ring in the New Year with a long kiss at midnight.

She sighed and turned back to the MIB's annual New Year's Eve party. Almost every agent had a glass of sparkling champagne in their hand.

Elle and X were discussing the idea of making New Year's resolutions. X complaining about how foolish and infantile they were and Elle insisting that he was bent on ruining the holiday by mocking all of its traditions.

Zed was chatting with other agents about the 'good old days' when he went out on field assignments. Kay and Aileen and Delia and R were dancing to classic holiday music while Jay and Val discussed sports by the snack table.

W leaned against the window pane for a moment then wondered aloud, "Where's U?"

She instantly regretted that. Agent U came stumbling out of a crowd of agents and caught sight of her in her long, shimmering, black evening gown. "Hey W! You look hot in that thing!" he hiccupped.

"Oh no--" she moaned, "somebody please, JUST SHOOT ME NOW!"

He staggered over to her, a glass of champagne in one hand and a microphone in the other. 'No', she thought, 'tell me he's not going to sing karaoke!' 

U dropped down on one knee and gazed up at his partner, well actually…PARTNERS…if ya counted the 5 other Ws that he saw.

"U get up!" she begged, "Get up NOW!"

No use, he put the microphone to his lips as the music began and started to sing her the lyrics, out of tune. "When a MAN---loves a WOMAN!!!!----"

Agent W shot up from the examining table and knocked heads with a startled Agent U.

"STOP SINGING!!!" she screeched.

"Singing what?" U asked, rubbing his aching head.

"That Michael Bolton song! 'When A Man Loves A Woman!'!"

"I haven't sung one note!" he shouted back.

She glared at him with flushed cheeks, "I swear to you, U--if I hear one more sound out of you…I'M GONNA TAKE THAT TIE AND WRAP IT AROUND YOUR NECK SO TIGHT THAT YOU'LL NEVER BELLOW ANOTHER NOTE AS LONG AS YOU LIVE!!!!"

"Which probably won't be long," X chuckled as he watched the fight. No need to hold Elle anymore. W had jumped off the examining table and gotten right in U's face.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken Agent W," Zeeltor said as he prepared to inject Elle with the antidote. "You passed out in the sauna and Agent U brought you here to receive treatment."

"So U's little drunken serenade was just a dream?" W asked hopefully.

"Apparently," Zeeltor laughed.

"Phew! And here I thought that he had embarrassed me in front of the whole organization!" she sighed.

"Hey!" U shouted.

"C'mon partner," W replied with a smile, "let's go find that karaoke machine---and DESTROY IT!!!"

U sulked out of the room behind his snickering partner. 'Maybe she was better off the other way', he wondered.

________________________________________________________________________ 


	11. Fatal Attraction---Alien Style!

MIB Warning: Any attempts to plagiarize this story or sue the writer will result in the immediate neurolyzation of the guilty party/parties. This writer recognizes that some characters in the story are property of MIB The Animated Series, while others belong to Chanda and Delia, the remaining characters are the writer's. ^_^

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 11: Fatal Attraction---Alien Style!

"It's gotta be here SOMEWHERE!" X remarked as he and Elle followed Kay and Jay through the abandoned warehouse. 

The rusting building was filled with piles of wooden boards and stacked crates. Atop one of the stacks the alien creature, the Spinetic, loomed. Kay caught sight of it and aimed his 957MX Destroyer at it. He fired and the blast shattered the crates.

The agents shielded themselves against the falling debris. "Missed." Kay said flatly.

"Where'd that dude get to now?" Jay inquired.

"Not sure, Slick. We'd better spread out," Kay replied. "Elle, you and X stay here and make sure that it's not still lurking around. Jay, you come with me."

Kay and Jay headed off into the shadows. Elle and X continued searching the area for the Spinetic. Elle climbed up on top of a mound of crates so that she could quickly survey the surroundings.

"You know, this view is rather disturbing," X called up to her. Elle glanced down at him and quickly pushed her skirt between her legs, blocking his view.

"Oh VERY FUNNY!" she shouted, X chuckled.

"Keep it up X! I'm 3 seconds away from surgically removing those pointy green ears of yours!"

Just then the Spinetic burst through the pile of crates sending Elle plunging a good twenty feet straight down!

"Aaahh!!!"

X looked up in time to see his partner crash down on top of him. He moaned and shoved her off then attempted to get back to his feet.

The Spinetic was still there though. It turned to flee and knocked X back against Elle who had just stood up. 

He fell forward onto her and their lips met. They both lied there on the floor for a minute, X on top of Elle, before X pushed himself up.

"Miserable humans," he muttered, "always in the way!"

Elle stood up, AGAIN, and brushed off her skirt, "Oh you are such a conceited, bug-eyed, MORON!"

X chose to ignore her. Elle waited until her partner was out of sight then she placed a hand to her lips. She leaned up against another stack of crates and sighed. Why was love always toying with her this way?!

X stared down at his partner as she began to stir. "I think that stuff's kicking in."

"That's great news!" Yazmine called from the computer she was sitting at.

"Yes, it appears that all 5 of you are going to make a full recovery!" Zeeltor added cheerfully.

He stood behind Yazmine's chair, which was facing away from the examining table. This left only X to watch over Elle. Ironic? Maybe. A mistake? Probably…

"X?" Elle moaned when she opened her eyes.

"Yeah," he answered as he stared into those pale blue, beady eyes.

'Bet he thinks that he's such a big shot now. He's probably all proud of himself. Thinks he can just waltz in here and mess up my life.' Elle thought as she stared up at him. 'Well I'll show him. He's not the only one who can STEAL a kiss!'

With that, she reached up and pulled him down towards her. Their lips were pressed firmly against each other. She held him there for as long as she could and then released him. 

X's head shot up and he began gasping for air. "Wh-what was that all about?!"

"Just letting you know that I can play rough too Cowboy!" Elle replied.

"Huh?"

"It was a dream!" Yazmine and Zeeltor said simultaneously without even turning around.

"What?!" Elle shrieked. 'She had just kissed X, for NO apparent reason!'

X stared at her in shock, he had to admit though, the kiss had been…nice. Elle gave the term 'breathtaking' a WHOLE NEW MEANING! Had he really underestimated humans THAT MUCH?! 

Elle groaned and slid off the table. X trailed noiselessly behind her as she exited the room.

________________________________________________________________________


	12. Plan B

Butch is still hanging around so don't get any ideas about suing me or plagiarizing my work. Speak softly and carry a big blaster! LOL! Del and Chand own some characters, so do I, what's let are the property of MIB The Animated Series, and I hear they have a few nasty aliens with guns too! ~_^

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 12: Plan B

'What was taking them so long?' the auburn haired agent wandered outside Zeeltor's lab. Her green honey bunny should have come out by now and been assigned a new partner. Elle didn't look too good when she had been pulled out of the sauna. Oh how N had envied her then! But if her plan worked, then she'd be able too spend all the time she wanted cradled in her rugged spaceman's arms! She paused from her daydream when she noticed the door open.

She watched angrily as the blonde agent left the medical office with X following close behind her. What did he see in Elle anyways? X deserved better…X deserved HER!

N gritted her teeth, the drug that she had slipped into the sauna's steam vents hadn't worked. Instead of keeping Elle (and the other women) unconscious long enough for her to move in and become X's new partner, which would've only taken a month or so, the drug had been all too familiar to Zeeltor and he had managed to concoct an antidote for it. Rats! She'd have to be craftier next time! At least no one had known it was her.

Agent N stormed off down the hallway in the direction that Elle and her beloved X had went. If it weren't for all the backed up paperwork she wouldn't even be able to protect X from that blonde temptress!

A minor setback, she'd simply move on to Plan B now. Pitting the two agents against each other, not just with petty arguments, but with serious, hurtful, discriminations! And THIS TIME, she wouldn't fail. N chuckled lightly to herself as she followed them down the hall.

________________________________________________________________________


	13. You Idiots!

Butch is still hanging around so don't get any ideas about plagiarizing or suing me. Characters are all owned by either MIB The Animated Series, Delia, Chanda, or me. Hey this is the shortest warning yet! YAY!

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 13: You Idiots!

"Crinch! How could you mess up? All you had to do was drag that pointy eared freak in the human disguise into the ship! He was paralyzed and EVERYTHING!" Grecca snapped.

"I was about to, but he wasn't alone! That blonde MIB agent he was with practically napalmed my shoulder!" Crinch griped as Grecca paced the metallic room.

"Ziphron will KILL US BOTH for THIS!" she shouted, flailing her arms in the air.

Both aliens grew quiet as the sound of footsteps emerged from their ship's entrance. "He's here!" Crinch gulped.

"We're both dead now," Grecca concluded.

Ziphron stood towering over the two trembling aliens. "I pay you 50 AstroUnits to get your hands on that ex-partner of mine and all you have to show for it all is a hurt shoulder?!"

"It-it's not what you think Ziphron," Grecca stuttered. "Crinch here says that that agent X guy wasn't working alone!" This seemed to spark Ziphron's interest, "Well--go ahead Crinch…TELL HIM!!"

Crinch cringed and clutched his shoulder, "Well---there was this blonde agent, a human, and she blasted me before I could grab X. I HAD HIM though! If it wasn't for her interference---"

"So…" Ziphron cut him off, "X has a new partner. And a HUMAN at that!" He began to laugh maniacally, "Oh this is TOO PERFECT!"

Grecca and Crinch exchanged puzzled looks, finally Grecca asked, "So--does this mean we're off the hook?"

Ziphron stopped laughing, "Of course…" this tone made the aliens nervous, "why should I send you out on another mission when you can't even take down one pitiful human?"

"Really?" the two aliens asked in shock.

"Now get off this planet," Ziphron called as he turned to leave, "before I change my mind."

Grecca turned to Crinch and they both leapt into their control stations. Ziphron was just out of range when Grecca started the ship's engines. A loud boom and a fiery blast filled the air. The two aliens were no more…

"Can't leave any loose ends lying around now can I?" Ziphron chuckled, "Nothing personal guys---just business."

"So the old fool has a new partner now, has he?" a female's voice asked from behind him.

"So it seems…" he replied to his mysterious comrade, "and she'll make the perfect bait, to lure a certain 'decorated cop' to his demise!"

________________________________________________________________________

*Sorry to leave ya hangin', review so I'll know if ya like it! ^_^ *


	14. Kiss and Make Up

I'm gonna let Butch do the honors…Butch? "Before you try and plagiarize (or sue) this human, you've got to ask yourself…'Do I feel lucky?' Well---do ya human?!" Hee…hee…Butch gets carried away sometimes. Um, some characters are my creation, others are Delia and Chanda's, and the rest are the property of MIB The Animated Series.

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 14: Kiss and Make Up

Agent N was waited outside the door of the kitchenette where Elle and X were drinking coffee and waiting for their next assignment. X was reading an extraterrestrial newspaper as Elle flipped through a folder that might possibly contain information about the creature that had paralyzed X. She couldn't shake the feeling that those creatures had lured them there and she HAD to find out why.

N took a small vile filled with light pink liquid out of her jacket. She stared at X's coffee, she hated to do this to her green honey bunny, but it was for his own good. She waited until Elle got up and walked over to get some more coffee from the pot behind her, then she slipped in and emptied the vile's contents into X's coffee. X had his face buried in the paper so he didn't notice.

N quietly snuck back out of the room as Elle returned to her seat, she too had failed to notice N.

A moment later, X took a sip of his coffee. After about two minutes, he drank it all. Perfect…only a few more seconds until…

Elle glanced up from the papers strewn out before her. She paused---then burst out laughing.

"What?!" X asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"You-you're PINK!" she cackled.

"WHAT?!" X leapt to his feet and caught a glimpse of himself in the shiny surface of the refrigerator door. "Aaahh!!!"

Elle was literally ROLLING on the floor! "Pink is SO not your color X!"

"YOU!" He spun around with a clawed finger pointed at his partner on the floor. "How could you do this to me?? It's NOT funny!"

"Me? I didn't do anything!? Elle managed to say.

"Oh, just like the whole turning me into a human and making my ears invisible thing wasn't YOUR fault?!" X shouted, he was infuriated by his horrible light pink skin, he looked like a warped piece of cotton candy!

"No! You had those things coming to you!" Elle retorted, "You're always insulting humans and putting me down-"

"But I never turned you PINK!" he shouted.

"You've dyed my hair every color in the rainbow!" she snapped. 

X was fuming, this was the last straw! She wasn't going to get off easy after this. He'd get her back…AND GOOD!

"Hmm…I don't think I've tried latté brown yet!"

"You wouldn't dare!" she screamed, backing up.

N snickered out in the hall as she peered in, 'this was getting good!' X would be hers in no time!

Elle shrieked as her partner dumped lukewarm coffee ALL OVER HER HAIR!

"X!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!"

X chuckled, "That's a pretty good look for you! Distracts from that ugly peach skin and your wet hair covers up those little ears!"

Elle glared at him, "With those HUGE ears of yours, I'm surprised you haven't picked up any radio stations!"

"Like you're one to talk, Beady Eyes!"

"BUG EYES!"

"Inferior species!"

"Long nosed freak!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!!"

"MAKE ME!!"

N was ready to burst, this had worked out better than she had planned. X looked ready to strangle Elle! He'd never want to see her again after this!

They were in each other's faces by now, screaming threateningly at one another. Then---things suddenly grew quiet. Had they killed each other?

"Oh no! My green honey bunny!" N gasped as she spun around and entered the kitchenette. She gasped again at what she saw…Elle and X, in each other's arms! Kissing! What had went wrong?? They'd been in a rage a second earlier! Now they were kissing in the kitchenette with their arms flung around one another in a tight, unbreakable embrace! 

"No!" N screamed, they didn't seem to hear her. She turned and fled down the hall. What had she done?!

X and Elle reluctantly pulled themselves apart from each other. Each stared at the other as they caught their breath. 'What had just happened?'

Elle watched as X's skin turned back to it's usual shade of green. Neither of them felt angry anymore…they were just---confused.

"Um…" X began.

Elle got a hold of herself and grabbed her partner's tie, "X, if you tell ANYONE about this, SO HELP ME---I'LL KILL YOU! Got it?!"

"Got it." X stammered. Elle was so confusing. One minute she was wrapped in his arms---kissing him like there was no tomorrow, and the next---she was threatening his life! HUMANS!

Elle turned and picked the folder and papers up off the table. "I have to go wash this stuff out of my hair," she said as she passed through the doorway.

X watched her leave. Confusing or not---he had to admit that he wouldn't want her any other way.

________________________________________________________________________ 


	15. Secret Admirer

If you plagiarize or sue me, I will be pissed. Duh! Wouldn't you be? So please don't, lol! A few of the characters are my own 'unique' creations, others were created by Delia and/or Chanda, the rest of the character cast is the property of MIB The Animated Series.

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 15: Secret Admirer 

He'd been searching for this human for hours, but he had abandoned his search when he came across the beautiful auburn haired lady in the hallway. He had just turned around, and she was there. Only---she'd been fleeing down the hall in the opposite direction. It didn't really matter, he HAD to meet her!

He walked quickly in the direction that she had fled. He bumped into yet ANOTHER paper pushing agent.

"Did you see a young woman run this way?" he asked the agent.

"Uh yeah, about a minute ago---why?"

"Do you know her name?"

"Um…it's N, I think."

"N," he repeated dreamily to himself. "Thanks." and with that he continued on his way.

A few minutes later, it hit him, 'N? That was the human that he'd been looking for! Zed had told him to assist her with paperwork." Ozaaron cursed himself for getting so angry about the assignment. He'd argued that he hadn't come all the way from the JeeDang Galaxy just to get shoved into a human suit and stuck doing paperwork! He'd gotten the impression that he was sent to help out in the field cases. Now he was glad that he'd been assigned to help that gorgeous human with her assignment instead.

Now where had she gone off too?

________________________________________________________________________

*I love a good plot twist! Now who's cupid pointing his arrow at this time? ~_^ *


	16. Ziphron's Deception

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 16: Ziphron's Deception

Ziphron entered the MIB's HQ and surveyed the place. He was wearing a human disguise that he'd got from a crooked alien pawnshop owner, Jeebs. 

He noticed a female agent slumped over at a desk crying. He grabbed another agent's arm and asked him about the woman, "Oh, her? That's Agent N, she's been brought in to help with the paperwork. You must be Agent O, nice disguise…"

The agent's remark startled Ziphron a bit, but he decided to play along. "Uh…yes, I am. So---what can you tell me about her?"

"Um…oh yeah, she's crazy about Agent X!"

"Agent X??"

"Yep. He's another JeeDangian, she's really hung up on him. Real jealous of his partner, Agent Elle. X doesn't really care though, he hates the human race," the agent chuckled.

"Hmm…" this 'N' seemed to have great potential, to be manipulated. He'd let her in on his plans (partially), and then let her take the fall for both the demise of X and his partner! "I think I should go and have a little chat with her."

N sobbed as he approached, when he placed a hand on her shoulder, she jumped. A chill ran down her spine. "Agent N?"

"Y-yes?" he towered over her, making her nervous.

"I'm Agent O."

"Oh…"

"That's right, and I couldn't help but notice that you seem a bit distressed. May I ask why?"

"No offense, but you wouldn't understand."

"I'm sure you'd feel a lot better if you talked about it."

"Well…alright. I have strong feelings for another agent, he doesn't exactly reciprocate these feelings though," N explained. "And his partner is totally unappreciative of him!"

"Really?" Ziphron raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you just inform the ARC?"

"That's the worst part," N groaned, "I think he likes that crude blonde!"

Ziphron was eating this up. 'X not only had a new HUMAN partner, but he was in love with her too!' Revenge was going to be SO SWEET! "May I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Uh, sure---I guess."

Once they were alone in a tiny office down one of the halls Ziphron turned to N and explained his little 'plan' to her. 

"I have a little confession to make my dear. I'm actually the ex-partner of your little 'crush'." N gasped, Ziphron continued, "I know that you're referring to X, it was actually a HUMAN that got him fired and it was a stroke of luck that he found work here!"

"So that's why X hates humans!" N concluded.

"Yes, the human got him framed. And being his partner, I was nearly fired myself. The charges were dropped, but my name will never be completely cleared. X needs to pay for that. If it weren't for his poor judgment---we could have both been spared the humiliation and my record would STILL be clean!"

"But---" N started to object.

"However, everyone makes mistakes, I suppose." N nodded. "I shouldn't hold X accountable for everything. Still…my life will never be the same as it was before the 'incident', and my career in law enforcement is all but over. I'd really like to pay X back for that!"

N was ready to pull out her sidearm and reduce the alien to ashes.

"Perhaps we could both get what we wanted…" Ziphron added slyly. N paused, 'What's he talking about?'

"How?"

"If I ruined his little 'partnership', it would be the ultimate payback for what his misjudgment cost me! And then he'd have to be assigned a NEW partner. Someone with experience, someone willing to work with an agent with such a bad rap, someone like---"

"Me?!" N gasped as she contemplated what Ziphron was proposing. 'X would be crushed if something happened to Elle, but she'd be able to help him through it. And then maybe he'd finally give her a chance!'

Ziphron waited patiently as N considered his offer.

"What did you have in mind?" N asked suspiciously.

"Simple. With your help, I kidnap this 'Agent Elle' and leave X a ransom note. No matter what, when he shows up to save her, she gets 'injured', and it's all his fault. Zed splits them up, the ARC has no grounds to argue, X is assigned a new partner (of course you'll be the only agent that volunteers for the job), and I leave having completed my revenge."

"That's it?" N couldn't shake the weird feeling she had about all this.

Ziphron nodded with a wide grin.

"I'll do it," N decided.

"Excellent," Ziphron said in a deep tone, "now to go over the details of our little scheme…"

________________________________________________________________________


	17. The Visitor

Plagiarism is wrong, and hazardous to your heath, seeing as how I'll send Butch to break you in half if you try it (that goes for suing me too). Characters belong to all of the following: MIB The Animated Series, Chanda, Delia, and of course…me (Amanda/Artiste). Now back to this thrilling story. BWG ^_^

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 17: The Visitor 

X and Elle sat in Zed's office awaiting Kay and Jay, AND their next assignment. They didn't have to wait long before the two agents came in and took seats next to them.

"Word on the street is that the two illegal aliens that Elle and X were tailing were killed in some sort of explosion yesterday." Zed began briefing them, "If this turns out to be true then we've got an EVEN BIGGER problem lurking out there---"

"Were there any eye witnesses?" Kay asked.

"None that are willing to talk." Zed replied.

"What about leftover wreckage from the explosion?" Elle inquired.

"There was none, this leads us to think that the murder was a professional job." Zed responded with a trace of worry in his steady voice.

"So how EXACTLY are we supposed to track this homicidal maniac down?!" X demanded.

"By getting some key information from our 'political informant'." Zed said, making reference to a certain alien talking dog by the tabloid stands.

"Right. Let's move," Kay got up and hustled over to the door, "time to pay Frank a visit."

Before Elle or X could get out the door a woman's voice called out, "Laurel?! Is that YOU??"

"Huh?" Elle gasped. Kay, Jay, and Zed froze when they heard someone use Elle's real name. X groaned and covered his face with his clawed hand.

"Who in the world is that?!" Zed demanded.

A woman around Elle's age ran through the door and embraced Elle as if she were some sort of old friend that she hadn't seen in years---which, in fact---she was!

"Chassidy?" Elle and X both gasped.

"You know her?" Zed asked them.

"Yeah," even in that hideous human suit, X could still recognize his LITTLE SISTER! "she's my younger sister."

"Then how do YOU know her?" Zed asked Elle, "and how does she know that your birth name's Laurel?!"

"Long story," Elle muttered, still…it was good to see Chassidy again.

"Well??"

"Oh," Chassidy chuckled as she released Elle, "when I was like 8, I hopped onto the WRONG transport, luckily I was wearing a human suit, we were gonna visit Earth (the vacation planet) on the next trip, but anyways---I wound up stranded here and wandering around in the woods until I got exhausted and fell asleep. The transport had attracted AREA 51's attention and they managed to track me down. Elle stumbled onto me first though, and kept those jerks from getting their hands on me. We've been friends ever since!"

"I see…" Zed stated, still baffled. "And did you know that X was her older brother?" Zed asked Elle.

"No," Elle moaned, "my Uncle 'Chris' helped keep the whole thing a secret so no one would get in trouble, not even Chassidy's family knew the WHOLE story. I knew Chassidy had a brother, I just didn't know that out of all the JeeDangians in the universe---it was X!"

X was a little shocked by all this, but it did explain his sister's fascination with Earth, and why she'd insisted on her mother allowing her to return there every so often. (For summer breaks, Earth holidays, and stuff.)

Zed stared at Elle for a moment, "You definitely lead a very interesting life Agent."

Elle just shrugged.

"So," X turned to his sister, "what exactly are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl come visit her brother?" she asked as she ran a hand through the short reddish-orange hair of her human suit.

"Mom would've written and told me that you'd be coming."

"Uh, mom knows, she's just, busy now. Babysitting our little cousins and all." Chassidy's voice began to waver. She looked over at Elle with a worried and pained expression. This confused Elle, but she decided not to say anything.

"Well, I can see that you three have a lot of catching up to do," Zed turned to Kay and Jay, "you two handle Frank." Kay and Jay nodded and slowly left the office.

Chassidy followed X and Elle back to the living quarters.

________________________________________________________________________

*A faint voice whispers…"If you review it, she'll type more!" You should listen to that voice. lol ^_^* 


	18. No Escape!

Chand, Delia, MIB The Animated Series, and me (Amanda, aw…you know!) all have ownership of at least one of the characters used in this story. Please don't plagiarize or sue me, not a good way to make friends. I'm tired of typing this warning so I'm gonna get to the story! ^_^

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 18: No Escape!

It was dark outside, too dark, she could barely see where she was going. She tripped, the knee of her human suit ripped. Chassidy carefully wiped the green blood away and forced herself back up. 'What was happening? What had she done? Why were these men chasing her??'

The sound of a twig breaking under the weight of someone's shoe brought her back to reality, she HAD to get out of there! Chassidy stumbled ahead as fast as she could go. But it was no use…they were gaining on her! 'HELP!' she thought frantically in her scared little mind, 'SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!'

Tears rushed down the 8-year-old's face as she felt the strength being drained from her body. She couldn't sleep, not now, but it was so cold and she was SO tired. Unable to go any further she collapsed on the snow covered ground, her eyes filled up with tears and she silently said a prayer, as her eyelids closed…

Inside a large house not too far away, a young girl sat at her window and looked out into the woods as the snow fell harder. A small sky blue creature curled up at her feet as a similar jet black creature slept at the foot of her bed. Laurel sighed, she couldn't tell why she felt so restless, she just couldn't get to sleep.

Some movement outside her window, in the distance, caught her eye. "What's that?" she wondered aloud. Laurel watched silently as the tree branched shook about a mile or so out into the depth of the woods. 

Without even thinking she stood up and slipped the silky long sleeved part of her pajamas over her spaghetti strapped top. The creature at her feet didn't even stir as Laurel opened the window and took hold of the drain pipe on the side of her house. She slid quietly down to the ground with nothing to protect her feet against the snow but a thin pair of bedroom slippers.

Laurel looked off in the direction that she had seen the movement only a few moments before. With a quick glance back her house, she turned and headed off into the darkness of the woods.

"Where is she?" a harsh voice demanded.

"I don't know Sir, maybe we should turn back. It's getting too cold out here." the other AREA 51 agent called back through the blinding snow.

"NO! She's out here! I know it!" the first agent shouted, he was sure that he had seen a young girl flee from the landing site after the spacecraft had taken off again, just as the AREA 51 vans arrived.

Laurel stumbled through the snow, her frozen feet sinking deep into the 6 inch layer of snow on the ground. 'Brrr…it's so cold. Maybe I should head back. No, I know I saw something!'

She was about to head off in a different direction when something caught her eye, a piece of green material was swaying in the snow. "Oh no! Are you okay?" No answer, Laurel rushed over and knelt down beside the figure half buried in the snow. She quickly brushed her off and wrapped her long sleeved pajama shirt around her. 

The girl didn't seem much older that she was, so where were her parents?

"Over here!" a male's voice called. "I think I see her!"

Laurel was about to call out to the man, but the gruff tone of his voice stopped her. She picked the girl up and rushed off deeper into the woods. Her breath swirled in the air as she slumped down under a fallen tree that was lying over a frozen river. She only hoped that the tree, combined with the blinding snow would be enough to hide them from those men.

"I don't see her anymore!" the agent shouted.

"That's it we're never gonna find that kid, she's probably just another dead end anyway. Let's go back!" the other man cried.

The agent waited a moment, standing on the fallen tree, Laurel held her breath and squeezed the young girl close, "Fine. I'm freezing, let's get back to the van before we're caught in a blizzard!"

Laurel sighed once she was certain that the two men were gone, then she stood and made her way back to her house. She only hoped that the poor girl shivering in her arms would survive!

Inside the house, a few minutes later, Laurel's aunt noticed watery footsteps coming from the front door and leading all the way up to…LAUREL'S ROOM!!!

She rushed up the stairs and called to her husband, "Chris!", she opened the door and saw a strange sight. Her niece was lying against the side of her bed while another little girl with reddish-orange hair, in a green outfit was lying beneath the covers with Laurel's shirt wrapped around her.

"What? What's wrong?!" Chris exclaimed as he appeared at his wife's side. She pointed in at the little girl and their niece, later they would discover that she was a JeeDangian child and that her parents were frantically searching the galaxy for her…

Chassidy turned over in her sleep, this dream soon faded into a new, more recent memory.

She was searching for her brother, X was always disappearing but lately he'd been associating with a very unusual human that gave Chassidy the chills. She had never liked her brother's partner, but this newcomer was making her jumpy. 

Agent F (Felicia Delude) was a raven haired human with piercing gray eyes (that Chassidy suspected were contacts). She had been assigned to work on a case by the MIB, apparently some super secret organization on Earth, and had been aided by her brother and his partner. It made Chassidy cringe to think of how easily (and helplessly) her brother had fallen for that snake in human's clothing.

Now Chassidy was at a warehouse where her brother had busted a smuggling operation a week earlier, it seemed empty…

"Well, well, well," a cold feminine voice chuckled, "little Chassidy's out and without her big brother to keep an eye on her."

Chassidy spun around and saw something more horrifying than an evil gang leader, Agent F! "Oh, F…it's you!"

"And what brings you out to this side of town, and so late at night?" F grinned.

"Just looking for my brother." Chassidy replied. She really hoped that F wasn't gonna go all psychotic killer on her! "Mom wants me to bring him home for dinner."

At this, F burst out laughing. The sound made Chassidy's blood run cold. "Oh he's such a Mama's Boy! What makes you think that that old fool's here?!"

'Old fool?' Chassidy went into defensive mode, "Hey! I thought you liked X?"

"Me??" F scoffed, "Like that pathetic loser?!" 

"What?!" Chassidy was shocked and infuriated, "But you've been out on dates and everything for the past 5 weeks!"

"Dates?! Those weren't dates!" F laughed. "I was just stringing that sap along so that he wouldn't figure out what Ziphron and I were REALLY up to. And might I add, that your brother is FAR too easy to manipulate!"

Chassidy had been ready to spring up at F and strangle that deceptive shrew but another individual had been laying in wait in the shadows just behind her. Before poor Chassidy could make a move, she'd been struck in the back of her head.

The fogginess overcame her as the pain morphed into the sensation of waking up. She shook in her sleep and then felt someone else's hands on her shoulders. 'NO!' she thought, 'GET AWAY FROM ME! LET GO F!!!!' she paused as her eyelids slid open, the person in front of her couldn't be F. She looked so concerned and her touch was way too gentle…"Laurel?"

"Yes?" Elle smiled down at her, "You were having a nightmare, moaning in your sleep."

Chassidy didn't say anything, she was just so happy that she was on Earth with Laurel and not stuck in some warehouse with F and…Ziphron! She suddenly remembered why she came, to warn X about Ziphron!

"Laurel, we've gotta go get my brother. This CAN'T wait! I think his old partner's after him!"

Elle stared down into Chassidy's panicked eyes, 'X's old partner?'. "Okay, I'll go get him, alright? You wait right here and try to calm down, okay?"

Chassidy nodded and Elle turned and left to get X. Now she was REALLY worried. If Laurel was X's partner now…then she was in danger too!

________________________________________________________________________

*Cool, huh? So review and let me know what ya think, or exactly how lost you are, lol.*


	19. Conspiracy

Sheesh, I really hate these…Do not, I repeat DO NOT, plagiarize or sue me (you can't handle the consequences, trust me). Characters either belong to Delia, Chanda, MIB The Animated Series (best show ever! ^_^), or me…Amanda/Artiste. Thanks ever so much.

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 19: Conspiracy

Elle hurried down the hall, maybe X would FINALLY tell her what the heck had happened back in the JeeDang Galaxy. She never had completely understood why he would leave a job that he obviously enjoyed back on his home world just so that he could come and work on a planet populated by a species that he could barely stand to look at.

She rapped on X's door, she could hear his loud snoring and then the startled cough as he drug himself out of bed and over to his door. Elle stifled a laugh when the door swung open and X stood slumped against the doorframe in a pair of yellow cowboy pajamas. And were those BUNNY SLIPPERS on his feet?!

"What do you want?" X mumbled, still half asleep.

"Um…your sister wanted to talk to you. Something about your old partner?" Elle replied.

"MY OLD PARTNER?!" that seemed to wake him up. He grabbed her hand and jerked her back down the hall to her quarters.

When they were both inside Chassidy sighed and turned to her brother. "I came to warn you X, Ziphron's left the JeeDang Galaxy. He gave notification of his leave just before the investigation about his involvement in the conspiracy was concluded."

"What?!" X couldn't believe what his big pointy ears were hearing, "They let him leave before it was finished?! They held me there until AFTER the trial!"

"I know," Chassidy sighed, "but Ziphron convinced the authorities back home that he was innocent and didn't have a clue that you and F were involved in the smuggling ring."

"Wait a minute!" Elle interrupted, "What trial? X, what's going on?"

"Better tell her Bro," Chassidy insisted, "She's your partner, so Ziphron might come after her too."

X groaned and then explained, "A couple weeks before I came to work with the MIB there was a smuggling operation going down in a warehouse back home. I managed to bust it up and several of the smugglers were incarcerated…except the two ringleaders."

Elle listened intently as X continued to talk about the way that his old partner hadn't been present at the bust and how he had found evidence that his partner and a MIB agent that had supposedly been working with them were connected to the smugglers.

"Anyways, the more I found out about the whole thing, the more I discovered that those two had been working together, BEHIND MY BACK, and that they were the ringleaders!" X fought against an old rage that resurfaced within him.

"It's okay," Elle said as she put a hand on her partner's shoulder, he really seemed upset over this, and rightfully so.

X gave Elle a faint smile and continued to fill her in, "They found out that I was onto them, so they went a little too far and some information leaked out that the whole smuggling operation was a part of some big conspiracy to sneak weapons to a gang of Quantillians that were planning an attack on the JeeDang government. They were gonna get paid a lot of money to help them out so when I ruined their plans they went off and decided to frame ME for the whole thing!"

"Some partner…" Elle murmured, "I can't believe he'd do a thing like that. X, I would never do something like that to you!"

"Yeah, I know, Beady Eyes." X laughed.

"X!" Chassidy shouted, "Don't call her that!"

"It's okay," Elle laughed, "I call him Cowboy anyways."

"Humph," Chassidy replied, "that definatley suits him."

"So how did they frame you X?" 

X paused and stared at the floor for a moment, "I had a personal involvement with one of the ringleaders and was convinced that they had been played by the other just as I was. I put my faith in that human and she…" X fell silent as tears came to his eyes. Elle saw this and wrapped her arms around her partner, her friend.

Chassidy was a little surprised when X didn't pull away from Laurel but she smiled at the sight of her brother finally trusting humans again. She had never thought that it was possible after his experience with Felicia. She had tried countless times before to convince him that not all humans were bad, but he had just ignored her or stormed out of the room. 'Maybe all he needed all along was to see that there were humans, like Laurel, in existence, and that they were the reason he shouldn't judge an entire species based on the actions of one individual?'

"It's okay X," Elle said softly as she hugged him close, "I'm here. Whatever that other human did is in the past. I won't betray you, I promise." 

'Now where have I heard that before,' something in the back of X's mind called. 'Oh shut up!' a louder inner voice rang out, 'Elle's not like that! She cares about me and we've been through too much to turn on each other now!'

Chassidy sighed as X put a hand on Elle's arms, he finally seemed to be calming down. Things were going to be okay now…if they could just get past Ziphron.

________________________________________________________________________

*K, there's another chapter done, so do like Cowlamity and review already! ^_^*


	20. N-volved in Ziphron's Plan

Plagiarize or sue me and I'll be seriously, SERIOUSLY pissed. My fics are for those who have common sense and know better than to take credit for something that's not theirs. The only parts of this story that aren't entirely mine are a few of the characters, the characters are either mine, Chanda's, Delia's, or the property of MIB The Animated Series. Just thought I'd let everybody know that I'm serious about these things. See ya next warning…on with the story! ^_^

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 20: N-volved in Ziphron's Plan

N moved carefully down the hallway waiting for Elle to leave her room. What she saw, crushed her. Her green honey bunny sauntered out the door, IN HIS PAJAMAS! Elle followed him to the door and they talked for a minute.

"Thanks for uh, letting me sleep on the couch." X muttered, scratching behind his ear as he did so. 

"No problem," Elle…BLUSHED?! "I would've offered you the bed but, Chassidy's using it while she's here and I really don't mind the sleeping bag."

X smiled at her, she hadn't seemed this nice before. Maybe because he'd never been this nice to her before?

N grit her teeth as X left the doorway and went back to his rooms. Elle leaned against the doorframe and watched him leave. She turned to go back into her own rooms when N made her move. Well---she TRIED to make her move---but a hand reached out and caught her arm.

"Agent N?"

"What?!" she shrieked as she spun around.

"Um…" the agent just stared at her for a moment and said nothing. "I'm Agent O, your partner."

"Oh, OH!" she hadn't anticipated this…"Uh, you startled me. We've got paperwork to do and it's in the office just outside sector 42 in HQ."

"Okay, I guess we should get to it." O felt so embarrassed, why couldn't he just talk to her?!

"Uh, I have something to take care of here so, you go ahead without me. It'll only take a minute." N lied. 

"Alright," O muttered and headed off down the hall, N stared after him a few minutes. He looked so disappointed. Like she had just turned him down. And she had to admit that this made her feel…guilty.

N turned back towards the hall and saw R and Delia approaching. Delia's face was as red as a tomato and her fists were clinched as she hurried down the hall. R, on the other hand, wore a very smug expression and managed to keep up with his flushing partner easily. 'What was he so happy about?' N wondered.

She then saw Elle and Chassidy leave Elle's rooms right behind the two other agents. 'Rats!' She'd never be able to get at Elle now. She'd just have to try again…at role call!

________________________________________________________________________

"R, just DROP IT!" Delia ordered her partner as they entered the room where role call was taken. 

"I haven't said one word to you all morning," R replied casually.

When his eyes didn't leave her face Delia snapped, "Well it's not like it actually happened!"

"But your dreaming about it means you wish it did…"

"Why's that?!" Delia demanded.

"Subconsciously you must want to kiss me, or else you wouldn't have dreamed about it."

"Oh you are so full of yourself!" she turned and crossed her arms.

"If it's any consolation, I dream about kissing you sometimes." R said softly. 

"Really?" Delia didn't know what to say about that, she knew that R flirted with her and all, but now he was sharing his dreams with her too? 'What was with that alien?' In spite of herself, Delia smiled. "You're so darn silly."

Out in the corridor, N was waiting to get another shot at catching Elle. She couldn't fail this time. Elle made her way towards the room and then something shiny and metallic on the floor caught her eye. "A neuralyzer?" she thought out loud, "What's this doing out here?"

N saw her moment and held up the tiny, Noisy-Cricket like, device that she had been concealing in her jacket. She fired and a tranquilizer dart hit Elle in the back of her neck. She fell gracelessly on the floor with a brief thud. 

'YESSS!!!!!' N thought to herself, her plan was working perfectly. She knelt down and picked the neuralyzer up, Elle had taken the bait and now nothing was going to stop N from getting her rugged spaceman!

________________________________________________________________________

Inside the room, Zed started role call, each agent stood at attention, in alphabetical order, as their name was called.

"Delia, E, F, Gee, H…"

Even X stood in his appointed spot, instead of next to Elle like he had done so many times before, using the excuse that 'X' came after 'L' in his planet's alphabet.

"Jay, Kay, El-" Zed paused. He raised an eyebrow for a moment and then glanced down towards the end of the line, "X. Is Elle down there with you?"

"Why would she be?" X scoffed. "L doesn't come directly before OR after X in Earth's inferior alphabet."

"A simple 'No' would've sufficed." R muttered.

"Then where is she?" Zed demanded.

The agents all looked at each other and either shrugged or shook their heads. No one had the slightest clue where she had gone to.

"I'll check the hall," W volunteered, "Maybe she's just running a little late."

"Typical," X murmured, "humans are never punctual, with those scrawny legs it's no wonder that she couldn't make it down here on time." Still, she shouldn't be THIS late?!

W peeked outside the door, Chassidy came down the corridor and waved. "Have you seen Elle?"

"Laurel? Yeah, she was headed down here, I stopped off at the bathroom, these human suits are awful! I nearly wedged myself between the stall walls!" Chassidy laughed.

"Ha, gotta be careful about that. But seriously, she's not in here and no one knows where she is?" W explained.

Chassidy paused, a grim look crossed her face. "What do you mean? She can't just disappear?!"

W shrugged, Chassidy raced past her and into the room. There her gaze met her brother's. X had a horror stricken look on his face, Elle was gone, and only ONE alien could be responsible…Ziphron!

________________________________________________________________________ 


	21. A Disappearing Act

Raise your hand if you plan to plagiarize or sue me…SUCKERS!…those of you with your hands raised are not permitted to read this fic. If that upsets you, too bad, it was stupid of you to raise your hand anyways. Characters belong to MIB The Animated Series, Chand, Del, or me (Amanda/Artiste). Enjoy, those of you with your hands on an MIB comic instead of in the air. ^_^

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 21: A Disappearing Act

A dim light shown down onto her face, Elle moaned and tried to move around a little. She couldn't, her hands and ankles were bound by tight ropes and another firm strip of rope was wrapped around her shoulders, pinning them to her sides. She felt more rope tighten around her knees binding them close to her chest as she opened her eyes.

One very large, dark figure loomed over her. "Who are you?"

"Ziphron." The harsh answer came.

"You-you're X's old partner!" Elle exclaimed.

"Very good," he replied sarcastically, "now care to guess what you're doing here?"

"Well I'm obviously bait for some trap that your twisted mind has concocted."

"Right again." he dragged her over to the window of the hotel room that he was using as a hideout. "Just look out there, Agent Elle, do you really think that with all the abandoned warehouses, empty barges, and condemned apartments out there your precious partner will think to look for you here?! No. I'll pick the time and place for X's demise. As long as I've got you, that sorry excuse for an agent won't rest until he's found us. Then, when I'm done toying with that buffoon, I'll watch him cringe as I destroy you in front of him and then blast him into a million pieces!"

"NO!" Elle screamed, X was going to be killed by this maniac and there was nothing she could do to help him. She had to think quickly, "You're dumber than you look if you think that X is going to come after me. We HATE each other! He despises humans! There's no way that he's gonna waste his time looking for me!!!"

"Oh stop bluffing Agent Elle. You know as well as I do that X will come looking for you, he's got this sickening loyal streak in him that will inevitably seal his doom." Ziphron replied cockily.

Elle clenched her fists, 'no good, but what was left to try?'. She refrained from struggling as she was shoved into a closet in one of the two hotel bedrooms. Once she heard Ziphron's footsteps fade away, she began working on the ropes around her wrists. 'Cowboy, you'd better be careful.' she thought frantically, 'And for once in your overzealous life, DON'T GET ALL MOCHO ON ME!'

________________________________________________________________________

*YAY! It's finally getting interesting, hopefully you agree. So review and tell me already! ^_^*


	22. The Search for Elle

Plagiarize or sue me and I will be very, VERY upset. On the other   
hand, if you read and review my fic, without swearing or anything   
else mean like that, I will most likely type you a nice thank you and   
post it on the message board. Some characters belong to MIB The   
Animated Series, others belong to Delia 0r Chanda, but the rest are   
mine. Now enjoy the fic! ^_^  
  
Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance   
Chapter 22: The Search for Elle   
  
Inside the closet, Elle struggled against the ropes. She was careful   
not to make too much noise; for fear that Ziphron would hear   
her. `What a creep! How could X have ever dealt with such a partner   
back on his home world?' The ropes were making her wrists raw as she   
rhythmically rubbed them together. It seemed to take forever, but   
finally, the rope was worn away just enough for her to slip one hand   
free. Using her free hand, she carefully pushed the other ropes off   
her arms and legs.  
  
Outside Ziphron, and his mysterious female companion, went over their   
plans for destroying Agent X.  
  
"We could lure him to the docks, you know, that old pier by the bay,   
we threaten to drown his partner, and he'll come running straight to   
his demise!" Ziphron suggested.  
  
"Oh no, my friend," a French accented voice laughed, Elle paused and   
put an ear to the door, "we must think of a much more…EXTRAVAGANT   
death for our old companion."  
  
Elle pushed lightly against the door and then slowly turned the   
knob. No use, it was locked. For lack of anything better to do,   
Elle sat and silently eavesdropped on the conversation.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I don't know about you Ziphron, but I'VE always had a passion for---  
fire!" she replied.  
  
"Fire? And how do you suppose we pull that off? Burn him at the   
stake?!"  
  
"Nothing so---passé."  
  
"Then we'll leave them both in a burning building?"   
  
"They might escape."  
  
"Then what?!" he was getting fed up with all her riddles.  
  
"I want those two, goody two shoe agents, to light up the night!" she   
chuckled.  
  
`Fat chance Lady!' Elle thought.  
  
"And how so you propose we make that happen?"  
  
"Just leave that part to me, but I will need you to pick up a few   
supplies…kerosene, lots of it, some Balbyan bonds, extra strength,   
and let's night forget a lighter."  
  
Elle slumped down in the closet, what was she going to do?! These   
people were crazy! Well, she wasn't about to be done in by some   
pyromaniac and her little henchman! And X! They were going to use   
her to get revenge on him! They were both going to…*gulp*…'light up   
the night'!   
______________________________________________________________________  
______________  
  
  



	23. The Next Move

You know what I call people who try and plagiarize or sue me?   
*dramatic pause* SPEED BUMPS! BEG Certain characters are the   
property of MIB The Animated Series, others are property of Chanda   
and/or Delia, while the rest are all mine. Hope you enjoy reading   
this story. ^_^  
  
Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance  
Chapter 23: The Next Move   
  
The MIB was busier than usual that day, mainly because this time, it   
was one of their own in jeopardy. X had given them every detail that   
he could remember about his ex partner. Zed was digging through   
Ziphron's personnel file from the JeeDang Galaxy, "Hmm…what's this   
about a conspiracy accusation?"  
  
"Uh Sir, that's kind of a personal thing with X and I don't think we   
should get into---"Chassidy began.   
  
"No sis, it's okay," X assured her, "If this will help us get Elle   
back, then I have to tell him."   
  
"Well?"  
  
X explained the whole incident to Zed, just as he had explained to   
Elle. When he was finished explaining Zed took a moment to reflect   
on the information. "I'm not sure if this will give us much to go on, the   
kidnapping certainly seems to have revenge as it's motive. Now we   
just have to prove that Ziphron IS the kidnapper and find Elle."  
  
Yazmine came into the office and sensed the sullen mood in the   
room. "I think I might have a bit of good news sir."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"Jeebs is cooperating with us today and he just called in to let us   
know that a suspicious alien, who had recently purchased a human suit   
from him, just came in and bought a large roll of extra strength   
Balbyan bonds." Yazmine finished.  
  
"Really? That's tough stuff. Wonder who he's planning to tie up?"  
  
"Sir?" Yazmine was confused; she'd missed the first half of the   
conversation.  
  
"The person…or thing…that abducted Agent Elle is obviously out for   
revenge against Agent X here, and probably intends to use her as   
bait." Zed informed her.  
  
"Well then the information I have for you next will be of great   
help!" she pulled a small communication device out of her lab coat   
and handed it to him. "Agents U and W were monitoring Jeeb's pawnshop   
from about a block away when the sale took place, they tailed the   
suspect until he pulled into a traffic rush near the resort area in   
the center of the city. We have reason to believe that he might be   
using one of the resorts as a hideout."  
  
"That would be Ziphron's style alright," X sneered. Chassidy turned   
to Zed, "So can we send agents down there to check the resorts out?"

  
"No good," Zed sighed, "if he spotted the agents before they got to   
the right resort then he'd just take Elle and make a run for it. We   
need someone to go down there and scope out the area and find out   
EXACTLY which resort he's hiding in."  
  
"I'll go!" X volunteered, he was tired of sitting around and doing   
nothing while Elle was out there scared and alone, she needed his   
help!  
  
"I'm afraid that's out of the question Agent X," Zed replied, "That   
madman's after you and I can't allow you to go into a situation that   
could quite possibly result in the death of TWO agents!"  
  
"But Sir--" X objected.  
  
"You and your sister are to stay in this building until this matter   
is resolved," Zed continued, "That's an order Agent!"  
  
X clenched his teeth together and stormed out, Chassidy followed   
closely behind him, "Are you going to stay put?"  
  
X looked back at her, "NO! That human's not going to order me   
around."  
  
"But he's your boss!" she reminded him.  
  
"So?! Let him fire me! Right now all I care about is finding Elle   
before that creep hurts her!" X pulled the keys to the SUV out of his   
pocket and then pulled on his human mask. Chassidy was still wearing   
her human suit, she slipped into the vehicle next to her brother.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.  
  
"With you," she replied, "there's no doubt that you're going to get   
yourself into trouble, you always do. And you're going to need me to   
bail you out when you do. Besides, I've known Elle longer than you   
and I want to make sure she's alright!"  
  
X sighed and turned the key in the ignition, his whole family was   
just so stubborn, and there was just no arguing with them. He pulled   
out and barely missed hitting one of the security agents who had been   
ordered not to let X leave.   
  
The agent watched helplessly as the SUV sped away, towards the resort   
area where Elle was supposedly being held hostage. "Sir," he moaned   
as he flipped open his communicator, "it's Agent X, he's gone, he's   
taken and sister and went to find Agent Elle."  
  
"Oh great," Zed muttered. He should've seen this one coming.  
  
"What should I do Sir?"  
  
"Wait for Kay and Jay to get down there, and then send them after X   
and Chassidy." Zed replied.  
He looked outside his window and wondered why X had gotten so upset   
over Elle's abduction anyway, they had been at each other's throats   
the day before?  
______________________________________________________________________  
______________  
  
  



	24. A Revealing Dream

Plain and simple, don't plagiarize or sue me, unless you'd like Butch here to punch out all your teeth (Butch "Grrr…"). Some characters are mine, others are Delia's or Chanda's, the rest (and originals) belong to MIB The Animated Series.

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Chapter 24: A Revealing Dream

Down by the resort area was a large parking lot in front of a huge mall. The MIB vehicles were parked here. It was a stake out. The agents were waiting for Ziphron to make his move, once they discovered which resort he was using as a hideout, they could bust him and save Elle. They all just prayed that they wouldn't be too late!

X was getting impatient, he had been sitting in that sweltering black SUV for over TWO HOURS, suffering in the heat…and his human suit wasn't helping. He leaned forward onto the steering wheel. Chassidy sat beside him, staring out the window at the largest of the resorts, she had a gut feeling that Elle was somewhere in that building. 

She looked over at her brother and sighed, he was starting to nod off. They had to be careful and hide at the other end of the parking lot, otherwise the other agents would see them. She and X would be in BIG trouble for disobeying a direct order from Zed!

X yawned a little, the heat was beginning to get the better of him. He could feel himself drifting off. His eyes closed, for what he intended to only be a minute, but he dozed off.

"What?! What do you mean we're being assigned to help some new MIB agent? I thought those guys never needed help? They're supposed to be the most elite creatures on their planet!" a slightly younger X exclaimed to his partner…Ziphron.

"I know," Ziphron grumbled, "but this one needs all the help she can get."

"Wait a minute…" X blurted out, "you mean we've just been assigned to charter around some girl agent all day?!"

"Yep," Ziphron sighed, "until this case is done, the chief says that we've got to deal with this incident, and if we don't, he'll reopen the investigation about a certain motor vehicle accident…"

"That wasn't my fault!" X cried defensively, "Those city workers shouldn't have left their supplies lying out in the middle of the street! Especially when I'm in the middle of a car chase!"

"Those were 'road closed' signs, X." Ziphron muttered.

X was about to object again when the agent they were waiting for stepped off the transport. X's mouth hung open as he stared at the raven haired beauty, he had no idea that human females could be so…attractive! 

She spotted them and came over, it was like she was gliding on air. X gulped and hoped that his face wasn't giving away his surprised emotions, her gray eyes were so captivating, he could stand there and gaze into them all day.

She smiled up at him, oh how he adored that smile! "Ah, you two gentlemen must be the peacekeepers that the MIB have assigned me to work with. I'm Agent F, so pleased to meet both of you."

X looked at her hand for a moment and then recalled something about handshakes being a form of greetings on Earth. He shyly shook her hand, her lovely pale skin was so soft and warm.

They discussed the case that they would all be working on, X was too absorbed in Agent F's beauty to notice that she and Ziphron seemed to be strangely familiar with each other.

"He seems to have quite an infatuation with you, my dear." Ziphron chuckled as X walked away to get a vehicle. 

"Perfect," Agent F smirked, "that will fit right into our plans…"

"How so?"

"I'll string that dipstick along just long enough for us to finish this little scheme, then we can leave the love struck moron to take the fall!" F laughed. 

"I love it when you talk like that," Ziphron smiled, "Now that we've got someone to take the wrap for us, nothing will stand in our way! The JeeDangian government will soon crumble and we'll be wealthy beyond our wildest dreams."

Time lapsed in X's dream, it become less of a memory and more of a nightmare as he recalled the horrible day when he found out the truth about the two people who he should've been able to trust the most!

"Ziphron!" X stormed into their office as Ziphron looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk.

"Yes?"

Where to begin? X was so furious and hurt by what he had just found out from a Quantillian gang member, and the lie detector test that he was hooked to at the time made it impossible for what he confessed to be a lie. "Why?" he blurted out.

"Why what?" Ziphron asked irritated.

"Why did you lie to me? How could you? I'm your partner! And even worse…you knew that F was in on it too, the whole time!" X exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ziphron said calmly.

X was furious! "The whole conspiracy!" he screamed, "You and F were the ringleaders! You were selling out the entire JeeDangian government, what were you thinking?!"

"He wasn't thinking, Agent X…" a familiar voice came, "he was following MY orders."

X spun around and saw Agent F standing in front of the now closed door. "What?"

"He works for me." she replied simply, "And now you're going to take the fall for us both."

"But you told me five minutes ago that you had nothing to do with this! You said that Ziphron tricked you!" X couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into.

"All lies," she said indifferently, "I had to say SOMETHING to get you alone."

"What?" 

"I knew you would want to confront your partner first, before saying anything to your superiors, just like you did with me." F smiled.

"And what a fine stooge you've been throughout this whole thing X," Ziphron sneered, "If only you had kept your long pointy nose out of our business long enough for us to finish our little scheme!"

"You'll pay for that of course," F added, "but first you'll take the wrap."

X was horrified, how could he have been so stupid as to have let these two crooks trick him?! "I'm not taking the wrap for anybody!"

"That's what you think," F grinned as Ziphron snuck up behind X and conked his partner over the head with a crowbar that he had hidden under his desk for this 'special occasion'.

"What now?" Ziphron asked standing over the unconscious X.

"Now we turn him over to your superiors," F replied as Ziphron hoisted X up onto his shoulders, "they'll buy our word over his and the most you'll get is a stain on your record. He'll take the fall and most likely lose his job, then we can off the meddler!"

And that was just how it had went down too. X had been fired and sent to the MIB on Earth. Ziphron had been reprimanded slightly and F had vanished. X swore that he'd never trust another human. He hated all humans now! But then, Elle had come along. X couldn't bring himself to hate her, and despite all his efforts, he had fallen in love with her. But it wasn't the sort of thing that he had thought he had with F, no, this was real love!

X grunted and snapped awake, Chassidy turned to her brother with a confused expression, "What?"

"Elle," X whispered, "I've got to get her back!" he opened the door and got out, "She's in that large resort! I've got to go rescue her!"

Chassidy shrugged and followed her brother.

________________________________________________________________________ 


	25. X to the Rescue!

Attention all plagiarizers and people looking to sue me, DON'T! I admit that some characters are the property of MIB The Animated Series, while other's belong to Delia and/or Chanda, but hey, the rest are mine along with this story! ^_^ Enjoy!

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 25: X to the Rescue!

X charged out towards the large resort and Kay caught site of him out of the corner of his eye. "Let's go Slick," he tapped Jay on the shoulder and woke him up, "X is here and he and Chassidy just took off for that large resort."

"What? If that maniac spots those two he might hurt Elle!" Jay stammered as he rubbed his eyes.

"That's why we have to follow and cut off his exits," Kay continued, "go over to U and tell him to cover the side exits with W, then come around the back with me and we'll make sure that the perp has no way out."

Jay nodded and took off. Normally they would've talked through their communicators but they had no way of knowing if an old pro like Ziphron had technology used to sense the signals and alert him before they could move.

*****

"And here comes the cavalry," F chuckled staring out the window.

"Time to get the guest of honor out of the closet," Ziphron stated as he opened the closet door and was promptly kicked in the ribs by an untied and angry Agent Elle.

"What the-" he gasped doubling over in pain.

"Stop her!" F demanded as Elle scrambled to her feet and fled towards the door.

Ziphron snagged the agent by her arm and clung her against the wall forcefully. "That ought to knock the wind out of her!"

Elle stared up at the blurry shadows approaching her. Everything was getting dark, her head was throbbing, NO! She jerked herself up and stumbled for the window, it was her nearest escape route and she had to get out of there, had to stop X before he got himself killed!

"X!!!" Chassidy shouted to her brother pointing up at the resort with a horror stricken expression. He looked up to see what had frightened her so much and noticed that a small figure had stumbled out onto the ledge several stories high.

"That's Elle!" he exclaimed, he'd know that tiny figure anywhere!

"We've got to get to her!" Chassidy screamed and spotted the fire escape leading up the side of the building, it would take them right to the ledge.

"Wait!" he see a second, then a third figure crawl out onto the ledge in hot pursuit of Elle, Ziphron and…no, it couldn't be! F!

X dashed up the stairs once crashing through the doors, thankful that he was wearing his human suit as he sometimes forgot to do. Chassidy had taken the fire escape and was determined to save her friend, even if it meant risking her own life, she owed Elle that much!

Elle backed away along the ledge as the figures took shape and came at her, "You won't get away that easily!" Ziphron snarled.

"Just yank her back in so that we can get of this thing!" F snapped.

Neither con saw Chassidy rapidly making her way up the fire escape or knew that X was nearly at their door as he sped up the stairs.

"You're more trouble than you're worth human!" Ziphron lunged at the terrified agent causing her to slip of the ledge to avoid his grasp.

"Aaahhhh!!!!!"

Elle was plummeting towards the ground, 'This is it!', she frantically thought as the pavement got increasingly closer to her skull.

"Got'cha!" Chassidy gasped as she caught Elle's foot from the ninth story where she had climbed up the fire escape, "Don't worry Laurel!"

"X!" Elle panicked as Chassidy pulled her up over the railing, "Where is he?!"

"He's rushed up the stairs!" 

"NO!" Elle glanced upwards and saw F and Ziphron crawl angrily back into their room, "He's running into a trap! They're going to kill him!"

X burst through the door, weapon drawn, but too late to see that Ziphron and F had snuck into the adjoining room, scaring the daylights out of the honeymooners and causing them to flee down the hall.

The crashing sound caught Ziphron's attention and he charged back into the room, tacking his X partner and shouting to F, "I've got him! Get the bonds!"

F nodded and went to get the bonds that they had purchased from the pawnshop owner, passing the window and failing to catch sight of Elle as she slipped back in. "Oh F!!!"

The raven haired con artist turned around to meet Elle's fist. "That's for kidnapping me." Elle hissed as F staggered backwards and collapsed on the floor.

Ziphron glanced up from the struggling X and noticed Elle storming over towards him, "Make one move and your boyfriend dies!" he threatened, holding the weapon that X had dropped against the helpless alien's throat.

Elle stopped dead in her tracks, 'Oh great,' she thought, 'what now?!'

Chassidy had climbed back down reluctantly to alert the other agents while Elle had been making her way back up to save X. "Freeze scum!" Kay demanded as he charged into the room and with a lightening fast reflex kicked the gun out of Ziphron's hands.

"I'm not going down that easily," he muttered and swung X in front of him, intending to use his ex partner as a human…ur…alien shield. 

Meanwhile F stirred and noticed Elle standing there, watching the dramatic scene play out and totally unaware of the danger lurking right behind her. F silently drew out her weapon, a Droxi Heat Beam Discharger and aimed it at Elle. 

W, who had just entered the room behind Kay and Jay saw this and shouted a warning, "Elle! Look out!"

Elle turned and dodged the blast but not in time to save herself from being shot in hip.

"ELLE!" X screamed and rammed Ziphron in his stomach with his elbow before dashing over to her.

"You sentimental fool!" F screeched and took aim at him.

W held up her blaster and shot the Droxi Heat Beam Discharger from F's grasp. "That's Agent X to you!"

F stared at her bleeding hand in shock, she wasn't going down, not now, not ever! She reached up and grabbed Elle who was clutching her injured hip and jerked her back against the window, "You're coming with me Sweetheart!"

"Elle!" she had been jerked right out of X's grasp. Ziphron saw this as a chance to get away. 

"Not so fast!" Jay exclaimed when he saw the alien dart back into the adjoining room at towards the window.

Jay charged in after him, "Slick!" Kay yelled at his rash partner.

"Release the agent!" W ordered as U fumbled with the handbook to remember what to do in a situation like this.

F backed away, putting one foot out on the ledge and then the other, forcing Elle to step out with her, "Make a move and I'll chuck you off this ledge and you'll never see your precious Agent X again!" she sneered into Elle's ear.

Elle nodded, she hated this! Hated the terrified expression on X's face and knowing that there wasn't a thing that she could do about it!

Ziphron came around from the other window and gestured towards the fire escape, if they could just make it over there with their hostage they'd be home free!

F nodded and forced Elle to walk over to it. Backwards so that the agents wouldn't be able to fire without hitting Elle, it was just assumed that if they shot Ziphron F would hurt her.

Jay and Kay made their way out onto the ledge as well, keeping a close eye on Elle and ignoring Ziphron's threats for them not to come another step closer. X had had enough of this, no one was going to hurt his human while he was around! He raced out down the hall and over to the room at the end, where the corner of the building and more importantly , the fire escape, would be.

"Oh!" a middle aged heavy set woman in a pink fuzzy bathrobe and matching shower cap screamed when X burst through her door, "Who are you?!"

"Uh, I'm Inspector, um…no.246 with division 6 in hotel safety inspections, this room is hazardous due to uh…well it has a great many fire hazards and…oh, just get outta my way lady!" he stuttered pushing past her.

"Oh, my. I had no idea that this room was so unsafe, my husband is going to be in a real tiff when he hears about this." the lady went back to her bathroom and put on her bedroom slippers and took off down the hallway demanding that the resort manager explain himself for giving her such a perilous room.

X paid no attention to the hysteric woman as he climbed out, 'Yes!', just as he had planned he had come out right behind F and she hadn't noticed he was there!

He reached out grabbed F by her shoulder, "Now human, it's time you learned not to pull one over on the superior Agent X!"

"Oh please," F spat, "Touch me and you're precious partner is done for." She shoved Elle over a bit letting her dangle her heels off the edge of the ledge for a moment to prove her point.

"Ah X," Ziphron sneered, his wretched voice dripping with sarcasm, "just the alien I wanted to KILL!"

He made a move to come around F and Elle, "Wait you idiot!" F hissed, "You'll knock me off!"

"NO!" Elle screamed as Ziphron's arms reached around her and F in an effort to wring X's neck, she pushed herself back on F and kicked out at Ziphron with all her might. This knocked F off balance and sent her falling backwards off the ledge taking Elle with her.

X reached out and grabbed Elle's arm just as Ziphron and F fell. "I've got ya." he assured her.

"MORON!" a voice shrieked for the next story down, Elle and X glanced over to see that F had caught hold of that ledge as she fell and Ziphron was clinging desperately to her waist.

"Me?! You're the idiot who had to have an elaborate death for that stool pigeon!"

"And it was your idea to use a well known resort for a hideout!"

F's grasp on the ledge was slipping. "We've got to pull them up." Elle sighed to X.

X nodded and went over to the fire escape. "You're not that far out!" he called to them, "Give me your hand and I'll pull you both over!"

F glared at X's hand, "And you'll turn us over to the JeeDangian government too! You think I'm going to allow that? HA!"

She made a futile move to get a better grip on the ledge but failed, "You'd better do as he says, F! Or you'll both make nasty stains on the street!"

"You keep out of this Blondie!"

"I opt for letting them fall." Elle muttered.

"Oh just give the lout your hand!" Ziphron shouted.

"I'm the brains of this outfit, lackey!" F mumbled as she tried again to pull herself up, "You just remember that!"

Ziphron had had enough lip from this human, "It was being your lackey that got me into this mess! If I had gone out and committed the same crime on my own I'd have gotten away with it! Not to mention that I'd have gotten a bigger share!"

"How dare you!" she argued, losing her grip the whole time as they rocked back and forth. Her kicking at Ziphron in a vain attempt to make him fall and Ziphron trying to climb up her back intending to knock her down afterwards.

"They're gonna kill each other," Elle called to X who was unsuccessfully trying to reach F's hand. He didn't like either of those two backstabbers but it just wasn't in him to let them fall to their doom.

The struggle got uglier as Jay and Kay made their way down to help X. Elle let them pass and watched with concern as the ledge began to crumble around F's clenched fingers.

"She's gonna fall!" Elle shouted. Kay sprang out to catch her with Jay clinging onto his jacket but F slipped before he could get over the rail and with a loud scream that faded as they both fell, Ziphron and F plummeted to the ground and hit the cement sidewalk with a sickening thud!

Elle cupped her hands over her mouth, she was going to throw up, she just knew it. X noticed Elle's horrified expression and raced over to her, not understanding why she could dissect bodies but not handle the sight of the two dead cons below. Surly she had seen worse in the morgue? He rocked her back and forth in his tight embrace as she sobbed for the loss of life.

Kay was pulled back over the railing by Jay and W was fanning U's face with the handbook, "Typical," she muttered, "he blacks out at the sight of blood."

"…and guts." Chassidy added with a quick glance out the window.

"Kay," Zed's image appeared on the communicator as Kay pulled it out of his pocket.

"Sir, the situation has been resolved," Kay replied, "Elle's safe, the kidnappers fell off the resort, killed at impact…" 

"Are X and Chassidy there with you like we assumed?" 

"Yes Sir," everyone's safe and sound, and so as not to get X into too much trouble he added, "Elle almost fell but X saved her, she's safe now and practically owes her partner her life. All in all, it's been a pretty typical day for us agents."

Zed just nodded, he didn't feel like yelling anymore anyways. At least everyone was safe, that was all he cared about for the time being.

Jay and Kay looked up at the window to see W and Chassidy sighing about something on the ledge, "Awww…."

They turned to find Elle and X locked in a passionate kiss, "They've flipped!" Jay stated and headed back up to the window.

"Where's U?" Kay asked, trying to ignore the puzzling sight.

"Out cold," W moaned, "who wants to help me drag him to the elevator?"

Elle and X pulled apart, "X, I thought I was going to lose you." Elle exclaimed with tears running down her cheeks.

"It's okay Little Ears," X whispered running his clawed hand through her beautiful blonde hair. "No one will ever tear us apart. I promise. I love you."

Elle looked up at her partner in surprise and Kay nearly slid off the window sill. "I love you too." Elle blushed, "I'm sorry about biting your head off earlier, thanks for rescuing me."

"Anytime Angel Eyes."

This was a new nickname! She liked it. "Oh X." she smiled and kissed him again. "I'm still calling you Cowboy."

"Don't think you won't be hearing Little Ears again," he chuckled.

"Okay this is getting' mushy," Chassidy laughed and walked away from the window.

Luckily for the other agents Chassidy rode back with W and the unconscious Agent U (who was in the backseat with W's jacket thrown over his face) and Elle and X were in the separate SUV. They didn't have to deal with all the 'I love you's' and the flirting. Every time there was a stoplight though, there they were kissing! Kay noted this as he stared into his rearview mirror. He was going to have to talk to Zed about setting these two up an appointment with Zeeltor!

"Elle…" X moaned as they kissed. 

"Yes, Cowboy?"

"When we get back to Headquarters," the light turned green and Kay's LTD pulled ahead, "I've got something I need to ask you."

W practically laid down on her horn behind the lovebirds causing U to jerk up and bang his head on the roof of their SUV. "I can't see a darn thing. Oh no----I'm blind!"

W snickered as U banged around in the backseat, "Fasten that seatbelt partner," she smiled as X and Elle sped off, "Cause here we go!"

Chassidy laughed till her sides hurt when W floored it sending U flying against the back window and into the floorboard where he got stuck with the jacket still covering his face.

"Yep, that's my partner alright," she muttered and then laughed.

________________________________________________________________________


	26. Pulling the Wool Over Their Eyes

Plagiarize and/or sue me, and Butch here will knock all your teeth out. Some characters belong to moi, others belong to Chanda or Delia, and the rest (originals) belong to MIB The Animated Series. I'd go into detail but I don't know all of the character creators' names. I don't have that much free time, really! ^_^ Enjoy!

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 26: Pulling the Wool Over Their Eyes

The lone figure on the roof watched as the agents took off back down to the parking lot. She'd felt awful about nearly getting X killed, but it was a necessary evil. 'Funny,' she laughed to herself, 'I've never believed in necessary evils before.' She watched sadly as they passed by the disgusting blobs on the cement, the mass of blood and guts that had once been ex-Agent F and X's ex-partner Ziphron. Why had she helped them, shouldn't she have known better? Things were all out of sorts and Agent Elle had nearly lost her life. She wasn't fond of the woman but she didn't wish death on her.

"You've done well, Agent N." a cold voice spoke from behind her, sending unsettling chills running up and down her spine. She had to go through with this now, there was no turning back.

"Thanks." she replied almost as coldly. "Did the clones live up to your expectations?"

"Quite so." Ziphron chuckled, "now that idiot and his blonde bimbo think we're out of the way for good. Those clones have certainly become more lifelike over time. They used to melt into a puddle of goo, isn't that what you told me?" he inquired of his partner in crime. 

"Yes," F nodded, "and the best part is that Research & Development won't even miss them until it's too late." F beamed with satisfaction as she looked at the stooge of an agent that would soon be taking the fall for them, if only she knew! It was, after all, her fault that the clones had been stolen and reprogrammed to take their forms and mimic their personalities. "And we couldn't have done it without our little heart broken mischief maker."

"Remember what you promised me!" N shouted to them, thoroughly disgusted with herself.

"We remember," Ziphron nodded, "don't worry, you'll get _exactly _what's coming to you."

N turned away from them, focusing on the fake bloodstained cement below. This plan HAD to work out, it was the only way. She'd tried everything else, run every possible solution through her mind, this was the only way save X, even if it meant that a certain other agent got hurt!

________________________________________________________________________

"What's wrong Cowboy?" Elle asked, he'd been so quiet since they'd gotten back to HQ. He had mentioned on the drive back that he had something to ask her, but he hadn't said two words afterwards.

X glanced over at her, those beautiful beady blue eyes staring up at him, full of concern. "Nothing, I-"

"Elle!" Val exclaimed, rushing to her friend and throwing her arms around her. "You're alright!"

"Yes Val," Elle smiled, "I'm fine."

"Gotta get me a partner girl," Val sighed, "they wouldn't let me outta this place cause I'm not supposed to go out in the field without one."

Elle laughed and shrugged, "Those are the rules, I had to deal with them too. I was beginning to think I'd never get out of that lab, and then X came along…" Elle blushed and shied away from her partners adoring gaze.

Val looked at X, he had that look that suggested there was something on his mind, and from the way he was longingly staring at Elle, Val could put two and two together. Jay came down the hall whistling and was stopped by a paper pushing agent passing by, "Agent Jay, here are the paperwork forms for you stake out, remember to do everything in triplicate!"

The agent headed off and Jay looked down at the stack of forms that had been shoved into his hands and grumbled. Then he looked up and caught sight of Val, "VAL! Oh man, I told you girl, it was a dream! I SWEAR!"

Val saw this as the perfect opportunity to buy Elle and X some time alone, "Come on wimp," she grabbed Jay by the tie and led him off to the kitchenette, "I'll help you with those forms. Goodness knows you'd just make a mess of everything if you tried to do them all yourself." she tossed her short wavy hair aside and winked at Elle over her shoulder as she led the confused agent down the hall.

Elle blushed again and looked over at X, "So, didn't you have something you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh yeah," he pulled her into the closest office and shut the door. Turning and taking both her hands in his, which were clammy and shaking, filled with cold sweat, "Elle, I know that I haven't exactly been the perfect partner or anything since I came here. Truth is, I made up my mind to be that way. I didn't plan on ever trusting another human ever again but…" 'deep breath', "I couldn't help but get close to you and now, I don't regret a thing. I like the way we've grown close, in spite of everything. I'd throw an insult at you to push you away and," he laughed, "you'd come right back at me with something and refuse to be run off." he brushed her cheek lightly with one of his clawed hands, the touch made Elle's body tremble all over, a sensation that she thoroughly enjoyed. "You're just so stubborn Little Ears, like me. I love that about you. I love everything about you." he cupped her chin in his hand and drew her forward, leaning down. Elle's eyes slowly began to close as her lips lightly came into contact with his, "I love you, Elle."

The kiss sent waves of passion and withheld emotion crashing all throughout Elle's being, she hadn't wanted to tell him before, she'd thought he'd laugh or be insulted to know that a human felt so strongly about him. "X…" she murmured as their lips gently parted, "I love you too."

The words he'd been waiting to hear ever since he'd laid his big yellow eyes on that sassy, fiery, and somehow entrancing human form were finally spoken. No way he could have heard her wrong with his big ears. Elle, the human of his dreams, his soul mate, had just admitted to loving him! 

Elle's heart was pounding in her chest, she ached with desire, she wanted to put into words EVERYTHING she felt about him. If only the right words would come! "X I-"

Another kiss silenced her, she was floating, the moment was perfect, but what now? "Elle, I wanted to ask you…to ask if…."

Elle smiled at X, he wasn't grasping the right words either, poor guy. "I wanted to try and make this work, I know we could be more than partners, more than friends. I almost lost you today and I don't want to chance that happening again." he'd never spoken words like this to anyone before, he expected himself to be uncomfortable, but her steady, loving gaze reassured him. "Elle, can we try to get closer, a lot closer than we are now? I promise not to push you away anymore, I couldn't bare too. I love you. Maybe we could start out slow, go on a date or something? Would you like that?"

She blushed a bit and nodded, X was actually asking her out on a date! Did JeeDangians date? "I'd like that."

"Good, wherever you want to go." X gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck, "I don't really know much about where human couples go on dates."

Elle laughed, he was so naïve to this, it was sorely obvious that he'd never been on a real date in his life. She felt special, being his first and hopefully only girlfriend. It wasn't like she'd ever given guys a chance, she'd stayed confined to her own little world, the morgue mostly. No one could hurt her there, except for the occasional alien Bug.

Putting her arms around him she replied, "Most humans go to dinner or a movie. I know you'd be uncomfortable in that human disguise the whole date though, so why don't you just come by my rooms and we can watch some rented tapes. I'll even cook for you. I'm not as bad as the cafeteria chefs I promise."

X chuckled, it was the first time he'd actually found something she'd said funny, well, there was that time in the SUV earlier, but this was better. He seemed to actually enjoy her company. She looked forward to that night, "Sounds like fun Little Ears."

"Are you still going to call me that Cowboy?" Elle teased.

"Well, would you prefer Scrawny Neck or maybe-"

"Little Ears is fine!" Elle snapped, giving him a sideways grin and turning to leave. "Well? Saddle up Cowboy, we've got forms to fill out!"

X laughed and followed her out the door, holding her hand, which freaked out every paper pusher they passed.

________________________________________________________________________

Agent O had been searching all day for his partner. What with dangerous aliens like Ziphron lurking about, she could get into some real danger. He sighed in relief when he spotted her coming out of the garage. "Agent N!" he called happily then noticed her guilty expression. "N, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she didn't even look up at him. "I just had to run out for a bit."

"It's dangerous out there now," O insisted, "you could've been hurt. You should've taken me with you."

"Why do you care?" she whirled around and demanded.

O was caught by surprise, "Why? Because I'm your partner, I don't wanna see anything bad happen to you."

N looked at him strangely, he seemed so sincere. It was almost cute the way he was so concerned and oblivious to the fact that she was capable of doing something like she was. He almost looked like he had a crush on her, she was just fooling herself. Besides, she liked X, even though he didn't feel the same way. "Well, I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me."

She turned and walked off, O was thoroughly dumbstruck. But he was determined not to give up, she was his partner after all, how long could she keep avoiding him?? With that attitude he braced himself for more of N's cold shoulder tactics and followed her back into the main area of HQ.

________________________________________________________________________


	27. The Dating Game

Running out of threats here, don't sue or plagiarize me, I'm mean and I'll bite you. LOL! MIB The Series (possibly the greatest show on the planet!) owns most of these characters, Chanda and/or Delia own a few, and the rest are mine, as well as this story. Hope you like this next part!

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 27: The Dating Game

The smell of steak and baked potatoes filled the air in Elle's rooms. She'd spent hours beforehand trying to figure out what in the world a guy like X would eat, human food wise. She'd finally decided and thrown something together, while she cooked she laughed to herself, she could just imagine all the things that he'd find wrong with her 'inferior human cooking'. 'The stake is as tough as rawhide. These potatoes look like Spudlink refugees! Is this ice tea or frozen over muddy water?'

Elle glanced over at the clock on her oven, X would be arriving any time. She quickly set the small table in her kitchenette area and went back to her bedroom to get ready. Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at her door. "Figures he'd be early the one time I wasn't ready yet." Elle muttered to herself as she fastened the clasp on her necklace and inspected herself in the mirror. 'Not too bad, probably nothing like what a JeeDangian would ware but it's still nice. He is on Earth now, he'll just have to grin and bare our sense of style.'

The knocking got a bit louder suggesting that her guest was impatient, "I'm coming Cowboy, keep your spurs on!"

'Spurs?' X thought before the door came open, instantly he greeted her with an insult, "Well it's about time Little Ears, if I waited much longer I'd be old and gray just like Z-"

X froze and stared wide eyed at the little human before him. She was clad in some sort of long shimmering navy evening gown, it just wasn't like Elle to wear anything light colored he noted with a smile, she had on a silver necklace with a few white jewels and matching earrings, he'd almost forgotten her tiny ears were pierced. "Well X, are you coming in?" she held back a laugh at his awestruck expression, at least he didn't seem to be searching for a snide remark to throw at her.

He nodded and handed her the tapes, there were four. Elle had thought of a funny way to make their first date memorable, instead of all those mushy love flicks that couples usually saw on their first date, she'd given him a list of horror movies, a classic fairytale movie, and a western film. She couldn't wait to see X's reaction when he found out exactly what a cowboy was!

Dinner started out as being a bit quiet and unnerving, X didn't say a word to her as he eyed his meal and contemplated over how sick it would make him. "You strike me as a steak and potatoes man." Elle chuckled. 

"A what?" X asked, still unwilling to try his food.

"It's alright X." Elle assured him, "It's just a stake and baked potato, perfectly normal. Try it."

X reluctantly cut off a piece of the dark brown meat, it was meat?, and placed it in his mouth. Elle waited for his reaction, 'Maybe I should be scooting my chair back???'

He saw her anxious expression and inwardly laughed, he'd have some fun with this. X slowly chewed his food, Elle was still worried about whether or not he'd stomach it. It had been a while sense she'd actually cooked a meal like this. X made one of those faces that puts a person on pins and needles, wondering if it was a 'hmm this is interesting' face or a 'Oh my gosh, where's a trashcan?!' face. X finally couldn't take Elle's stares of uncertainty any longer, he gave up and swallowed, then immediately started to laugh. "Relax Little Ears, even your cooking's not that bad!"

"X! You big jerk!" Elle snapped, smiling in spite of herself, "I ought to slug you for that!"

X was still laughing hard, he did so all the way through dinner. Elle really wasn't a bad cook, it was just too funny watching her eye him every time he took a bite. "I really should've spiked your tea or something, it would serve you right for acting the way you do!" Elle declared as she got up and put the dishes in the sink. 

"And what way is that?" he prompted her with his trademark sly grin. Surprisingly, he was helping her clean up.

"Like you own the planet, and you're superior to everyone." Elle informed him, "When the truth is that you're not so superior to everyone else just because you happen to be of a different species. It just makes you seem cocky and stuck up." She pulled away from him where he had put his arms around her waist at the sink.

"Oh come on Elle," he laughed, "I must be superior, at least to every male here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well," he began in his arrogant tone, "you're dating me. And you never once gave any male here that 'privilege'. So I must be special or something for you to want to spend time with me instead of a male of your own species?"

"You're my partner," Elle reminded him, "I have to spend time with you."

"Doesn't mean you have to date me." he retorted proudly.

"I-" Elle couldn't think of a come back to that, in truth, X had a point, she hated that. "You live to torment me don't you?!" she snapped.

"It's my one thrill in life." he teased, walking back over to her and putting his arms around her waist again, 'I win.' he thought smugly.

Elle turned up her nose at him and looked away, he'd never let her live down his little victory at dinner, "Let's go watch those tapes Cowboy." she sighed. She knew EXACTLY which tape they'd be watching first!

________________________________________________________________________

"Alright partner," a lone gunman, the newest sheriff in that one horse town said dramatically to the outlaw, "looks like it's just you and me. So it's high noon at twenty paces. That is unless you're yeller?"

"I ain't yeller," the outlaw snapped gruffly, "by high noon today you're a gonna be shakin' like the end of a rattle snake's tail!"

The new sheriff just sneered and turned back towards his side kick and bronco. Passing by the saloon that had recently been trashed leaving only a few shaken ranchers and waitresses quivering inside, he mounted his horse and rode back to the law house.

This was killing Elle, she was mustering up all her strength in a vain attempt not to laugh. She couldn't tell what X was thinking, unfortunately, she had her back to him. They were on Elle's bed watching the movie because Orion had virtually clawed apart the cushions on her couch during dinner. She'd made a mental note to leave him with Val on such occasions, honestly, when that cat wanted attention, he made sure he got it!

X stretched out a little ways behind Elle and she slid closer against him, they'd been lying there for over an hour, waiting for this movie to get good. Sadly, some old western movies were put out to pasture for good reasons. 

'This human actor, Mon Dyane or something, is pathetic.' X thought to himself as he watched the human speak on the screen, dragging out the words 'partner' and 'little lady'. He couldn't figure out why in the world Elle would ever give him a nickname like Cowboy, these guys were so dull, surely he wasn't THAT boring to work with. Thinking back, he couldn't remember her ever complaining that he was boring. Reckless and conceited sure, but she never mentioned dull.

"Alright ya yellow bellied varmint…" the sheriff called out to the outlaw once they had finished taking their twenty paces and spun around to face each other, "SHOOT!"

They both drew their guns from their holsters and fired. Bullets flew through the air as they dodged and fired again and again. 'Oooohhhhh,' X finally saw why Elle had given him that nickname, his marksmanship and heroics, he smiled proudly.

Elle looked over her shoulder to tease her partner about how he was just like the sheriff, shoot first, ask questions later. A real jump before you look, forget the brains over bronze, kind of guy. But for some reason, X was smiling?! He had his arm around her and pulled her closer when he noticed her looking up at him. Elle shook her head and went back to watching the movie. He had obviously misinterpreted how he got his nickname, typical.

The movie ended in the classic western way, the good guy won, got the girl, saved the ranch, ran the outlaw out of the one horse town, and rode off into the sunset. Elle stretched out and yawned slightly, her hands brushed against X's ears and she began to playfully stroke them a moment as the credits rolled by on the screen.

X enjoyed her touch and squeezed her up next to him, breathing in deeply, enjoying the floral scent of her hair. Elle felt warm and safe, emotions that she had never known around her partner before. They were happy and content and then…

"BBBEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!!!"

"What's that hideous racket?" X bellowed, clutching his sensitive ears.

"It's the tape, it's run out!" Elle shouted over the high pitched droning noise.

She quickly got up and ejected the tape, sighing and putting another one in. "There, that better?"

"Much." X grumbled, "Why you humans insist on giving your devices hideous sounds like that is beyond me."

Elle laughed, and laid back down, X's arm immediately went around her side. "What's this one called?"

"The Wizard of Oz." 

X shrugged and laid back against the pillows again.

"I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!" a wicked lady in a long black dress and pointy black hat exclaimed. But there was something that X just couldn't understand. "If she's a villain, then why does she have a long nose and green skin?"

"Huh?" Elle looked back at X then at the television screen again and started laughing.

"What's so funny?!" X demanded.

"Y-you're right X!" Elle laughed hysterically, "the Wicked Witch of the West, looks exactly like you!" Elle nearly rolled off the bed, she was in tears from the humorous realization.

"That's not funny!" he scoffed, "I can't believe you're laughing about it. You humans have a horribly incorrect perception of what's wicked and hideous!"

Elle couldn't stop laughing, she could just see X as the Wicked Witch of the West. "Oh c'mon X, you'd fit that role perfectly. Bad attitude, solitary, cranky, looks down upon others, long nose, green skin, and---" she burst out laughing again.

X had to shut her up, this was annoying, how could she laugh about this pitiful excuse at stereotyping evil?! "Elle if you don't get quiet right now…"

"You'll what? Cast a spell on me??" she was rolling on the bed, this was too humorous!

"Alright human, I warned you!" X grabbed Elle's sides and began to tickle her furiously.

"Hey, HAHAHAHA, cut it out X!" Elle's sides were sore already and she didn't need him tickling her to make it worse.

"You wanted to laugh," he replied, grinning as her face turned red, "so I'm giving you a reason to!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Elle couldn't stand it anymore, she kicked and swatted at him but she couldn't shake him off, "I mean it X, lay off! HAHAHA!!!!" 

The more she fought the harder he tickled her, she raised her arms to bat him away and he tickled her underarms causing her to shriek with laughter…this was fun!

"X!!! You had better hope that JeeDangians aren't ticklish cause I'm gonna--"

"You're gonna what?" he teased, flicking off her shoes and reaching out to tickle her feet. 

"DON'T!!!" she squealed and started laughing harder. She had to get him to stop, her sides felt like they were going to split open, she looked up at him, searching for what might be his most ticklish area. 'Hmm…he's got a pretty big neck?'

"HEY!" X screamed when Elle brought her hand around and tickled the back of his neck. "So you wanna play like that huh human?!"

X brought his free hand up to Elle's neck, it looked like a game of Twister on Elle's bed, but without the mat. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!! NO FAIR!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" she tickled him harder, wondering how long it would take someone to hear all the racket and charge in.

Elle was on the verge of laughing herself to death, X was laughing too but he looked like he had a good twenty minutes of restraint left in him. "OKAY COWBOY, YOU WIN AGAIN!"

"That's nice." he chuckled and continued to tickle her silly.

'I don't believe this!' Elle thought, a little annoyed, a little amused, 'He's relentless!'

She had to think quick, she was gonna need a lot of muscle relaxers after this date! Finally an idea occurred to her, she pulled forward on X, using the hand she was tickling his neck with, and brought his lips to hers. The tickling finally stopped, 'hallelujah!' And even better, they were now locked in a passionate kiss. 'Does this mean he's won three times tonight?' Elle puzzled, 'This has got to be some kind of record for him.'

Elle felt his tongue slip into her mouth, 'What's he doing?' she mused, 'Trying to clean my tonsils?' They missed almost the entire movie due to their little make out session. Another shrill whine from the VCR got their attention and while X muttered profanity at the machine Elle laughed and inserted another tape. 'The Thirst for Blood' one of the latest horror movie releases. A vampire movie full of seduction and terror, now why had she put that one of the list?

"I vant to suck your blood my pet…" the lead vampire purred to his latest captive. He had her locked away high in a tower filled with bats and a coffin at the far end of the cob web decorated room. 

"No, you killed Ramón!" the heroine cried, "You're some horrible creature of the night! Stay away from me, you…you…creature of the night!"

Despite all her efforts the young woman was falling victim to his alluring spell, completed by his glowering red eyes that illuminated the dimly lit room. She backed up into a large candle holder and took it in her hands, "Don't come near me or I'll--"

The creature lunged forward, grabbing the woman's throat and holding her firmly, "Now my dear, you'll share the same fate as your love. And then you'll join me! As a fellow creature of the night, and soon my dark kingdom will consume the Earth. No one shall stand in my way!!!"

'What a terrible actor,' Elle sighed. She snuggled up against X anyway. He was breathing softly and had his arms around her yet again, only this time, she had her head on his chest.

X's heartbeat never wavered as the vampire bared his long, sharp fangs and plunged them into the woman's neck. He drew back a moment later, blood oozing down the sides of his pasty white lips.

Elle jumped when she heard something behind her. It was loud and a bit rasping, then it got deeper and broken. 'Oh perfect,' Elle thought rolling over, 'X is snoring!'

She elbowed him and slapped his face, not too hard. "X!" she hissed, "Wake up! You're snoring!"

He pulled her closer and rolled over, sending Elle sprawling to the other side of the bed, "WHOA!! X! WAKE UP!"

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!" someone else in the movie shrieked when they went up the stairs and found the vampire and his latest victim.

"Wha-?! What happened?!" X asked, waking up and sending Elle flying back to the foot of the bed.

"Cowboy!" she shouted and he caught her hand before she fell off. "Sheesh, try not to snore when you sleep."

"I don't snore." X grumbled, "It's just your imagination, or maybe you heard yourself."

"I know I don't snore X!" Elle snapped, "I've lived in an apartment for four years with two other women my age in rooms down the hall. Neither of them ever said a thing about me snoring! And besides, I wasn't asleep, you were. It sounded like someone sawing wood."

"Well maybe if your human movies weren't so unbelievably boring!"

"Fine." Elle got up and took the movie out, "There was just one more tape anyways, you can back to your rooms now if you want. Maybe I won't be able to hear you snore from there!"

X got up and shoved the other tape into the VCR then got back onto the bed, "I had to pay to rent all four of these stupid tapes so we're going to watch them all!"

"Whatever…" Elle muttered and plopped back onto her spot on the bed. A few minutes passed with nothing more occurring between them, but by the end of the previews, X had his arm around her again.

"Jessie---" a dark, creepy voice called out as the young girl raced down the hall, "Jessie---", she was around eighteen and scared out of her wits. Her pursuer was still out of sight but she could feel him getting closer, and closer…

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, tears running down her face, ruining her mascara, "Please, just go away!"

"Jessie---" the voice continued then suddenly got sinister, "where do you think you're gonna hide?!"

"Please don't kill me!" she was stumbling through the attic now, feet away from the window which would lead her out onto the roof, and hopefully, to safety.

X was awake now, determined to watch all these stupid horror films. "This isn't scary," he scoffed, "it's dumb!"

"Shhh…" Elle whispered, watching the screen, "it might get good."

"Noooo!!!!" the girl screamed as the homicidal killer sprang up through the floor, jabbing the end of a long dagger into her as he did.

Elle leaned back against X as the poor girl was sliced to bits by the heartless murderer. "Gross," X muttered, kind of glad that Elle was snuggling up next to him though. Now he saw why male humans took their dates to see horror movies with them. It was a good way to get close. He thought for a moment and then slyly came up with an idea to make Elle jump.

He remembered a few points on flirting that Jay had been bragging about to the Worms one morning in the kitchenette. Apparently human females thought it was flirtatious and a 'turn on' to have their rears pinched by a male. Oh he was about to learn the hard way never to believe a word that came out of Jay's mouth!

X slowly placed his hand on his knee, where the little human's bottom was against his body. Elle was totally unaware of this as the killer was being pursued by the police department and the first victim's mother.

The thick material of her skirt and her total concentration on the movie made it easy for X to place his fingers in the right spot.

"Ma'am," the officer sadly told the widowed and now childless woman, "I'm sorry but it looks like this madman's got away again."

"But you have to find him Officer McNeal," she pleaded, clinging to his uniform, "who knows what that maniac will try next??"

"OW! HEY!!!!" Elle leapt off X and tumbled onto the floor.

X couldn't help but find this funny.

"What did you think you were doing?!" Elle shrieked, climbing back onto the bed, "Have you been taking pervert lessons from JAY?!"

"Heard him talking about how much human females enjoyed that." X chuckled, Elle didn't seem as upset as she wanted to appear to be.

"Well don't believe a word that creep tells you about humans!" Elle growled, "You don't see him with a girlfriend now do you?!"

"That Agent Val friend of yours seems to like him," X replied, amused by the look of annoyance on her face. "And Agent Kay once said that he was ordered out of the LTD by one of his old girlfriends."

"He's a player X, they're never worth a dime." Elle responded, rewinding the film back to where it had left off before X had pinched her. "Val won't give him the time of day because he acts like that. So don't you dare start acting like him!"

"Alright Little Ears," X laughed and pulled her down on top of him again, "lay back and watch your little scary movie, I won't flirt with you anymore."

"I didn't say you couldn't flirt with me," Elle murmured, "just don't go around acting like Jay would. Be mature about it, how do JeeDangians flirt anyways?"

She was missing the scene again but she didn't care, "I've seen them tickle each other's ears, necking, um…" X really didn't know much about flirting on his own planet, he'd never really done it.

'Tickling ears?' Elle thought, 'I can do that.'

"Okay Cowboy," she laughed as he racked his brain for more examples, "I get the idea." They went back to watching the movie and it finally ended a half an hour later.

X stretched out and got up to leave once the tape was all rewound, "Guess I'd better get back to my rooms, won't be long before it's time for work again."

"Okay, bye Cowboy," Elle smiled and leaned in for a good night kiss.

X kissed her firmly and enjoyed the way her lips fit perfectly against his. As the kiss got more intimate Elle slipped a hand down X's back.

He didn't mind, didn't really seem to notice. Elle was laughing inwardly as she slid her hand down to his rear and pinched him, hard!

"Owww!!!!" he shouted and arched his back as she fell forward onto him.

"See Cowboy," she laughed, her nose touching his, "it's not so much fun on the receiving end now is it?"

"Temptress," he chuckled and licked the tip of her nose before sitting up and rolling her off of him.

Elle watched slyly as he got up and left, the tapes under his arm. 'What a night?' she thought dreamily, her chin propped up on her hand.

She got up to put on her nightgown and Orion curled up at the foot of her bed. X went back to his rooms, not far to go. 

The agents were all asleep in their beds when two figures stepped out of the stairwell, another figure met them in the hall and pointed to Elle's door, "There she is," she whispered, "that's Agent Elle's quarters."

"Excellent," the dark male voice replied as he approached the door with his companion, "make sure that her partner follows us!"

F nodded and turned to N, "So, in which room does Agent X reside?"

________________________________________________________________________


	28. Shadows in the Night

*Powers up De-atomizer* Look kiddies, I got no problem with ya'll enjoying my story, I know most of you are pretty decent civilians and outer space visitors. *Points weapon at a suspicious few* But SOME of you looking to plagiarize or sue me are about two seconds away from disintegration! Now, *straightens black tie*, some characters belong to me, others belong to Delia/Chand, and the rest belong to MIB The Animated Series.

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 28: Shadows in the Night

Like a spider gliding noiselessly along the wall ex-Agent F made her way towards X's rooms. N felt terrible leading that witch to her green honey bunny but it was all part of the plan. X would be drug out to the newly constructed Windbreaker's Palace shopping duplex the night before it opened and watch as Elle was strung up on the light tower at the top and left there to 'light up the night' as F had so elaborately stated, several times.

One thing puzzled N though, if these two maniacs were only out to fry Agent Elle, then why did they need something as strong as Balbyan bonds? "Merely to make sure that the wench has no chance of escaping." F had assured her when she'd asked. N wasn't so sure.

Orion sat up in his bed and hissed fiercely at the footsteps approaching Elle's door. Elle simply turned on her side and went back to sleep, she was exhausted and didn't feel like indulging her cat's incessant whines at whoever dared to walk down the hall late at night. It was probably just some agent getting up to close their door.

In his human disguise Ziphron slowly entered the blonde agent's rooms and peered around the doorframe into Elle's bedroom, 'Too easy.' Orion continued hissing and dug his claws deep into Elle's sheets, "Ow! Orion stop it now or I'll stick you in the bathroom!"

"Not a bad idea," Ziphron whispered and made a grab for the cat's collar. Orion let out a loud meow and Elle turned over and switched on the light to see what he wanted.

"Orion?" the room was empty and the bathroom door was closed, "Orion?" she got out of bed in her skimpy black nightgown and slowly went into her living room.

'Where is that cat?' Elle made her way over to the couch and peeked beneath it, not there. She turned to go back into her bedroom, Ziphron was waiting behind the door.

X was fast asleep, he'd dozed off almost instantly after arriving home and getting into his cowboy pajamas, now they were a little less embarrassing and reminded him of Elle. 

The doorknob turned, X had forgotten to lock his door, perfect. The faint sound of high heels strutting across his carpet and tiled floors wasn't enough to rouse the sleeping agent. N watched nervously as the cold hearted woman made her way over to X's bedroom, 'Oh my gosh, I wish he'd wake up.' N shook with fear as the woman took the butt of the Armtek Riffle she was holding and rammed it into the sleeping agent's side. N cringed and sank halfway to the floor, a few tears in her eyes as she watched her beloved green alien shoot up in bed and double over in pain.

"What? Who??" he looked up and saw F in the light from his window, "YOU!"

"That's right lover boy," she snickered, "time to rise and shine."

X was still slouched over in pain but glaring at her fiercely, "How'd you survive that fall? I saw you die!"

"You saw one of the MIB's clones die you moron," F sneered, "Your own technology served to help me pull the wool right over your eyes. And your own coworker made it all possible."

"What?!"

F gestured over to the shadows by his doorway where was slumped down, still hidden by the darkness, just enough so that X couldn't make out who she was. "Traitor!" he spat at her.

N turned away, it made her chest burn to think of how much he must loath her right now. If only he knew what she'd gone through for a chance to be with him.

The pain was faint enough for X to get to his feet now, F raised her weapon and leveled it with his throat, "You might want to cooperate now, Agent X, or you might find yourself in need of a new partner."

'Elle!' "What have you done with her?!" he demanded, his thundering voice booming through the room with rage, someone was bound to hear him, to come and help.

"Nothing…" F replied coldly.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!"

"….yet."

"Elle!" he wanted to race out into the hall, to make sure that she was okay, if Ziphron had hurt her….

"Let's move before your little friends get out here!" F ordered.

X and Elle were led out to the elevator and watched helplessly as the doors closed, Kay had raced out into the hall, weapon drawn, he saw the doors seal shut, 'Not again!'

N was still in X's room, she'd been overlooked in F's hastiness to get out of the building, now all she needed was someone she could tell about F and Ziphron's plan. She needed someone who would trust her, who would understand her whole motive for abetting and double-crossing these cons. Kay would be furious with her for not telling the MIB of her plans sooner, she couldn't trust him to understand how risky that would've been. Jay was a joker that would just dash out there and get both agents killed. Val would knock her teeth down her throat for endangering her friend. U would alert Zed to the whole thing while W burst in there weapons drawn with no regard for her plan. 

'There has to be one agent I can tell!' N thought frantically, she wished she had planned this far ahead when she'd first decided to 'team up' with those creeps. 

There were several agents out in the hall now. Going in and out of Elle's room, passing her by in X's room, occasionally stopping to ask her if she'd seen anything. N just shook her head and wiped away tears as she tried to think. Suddenly she felt two strong hands grip her shoulders, N looked up to find her partner there, staring at her with wide eyes full of concern. 

"N? N are you alright?" Agent O inquired, looking her over making sure that she wasn't injured.

"O," she began, holding back sobs, "I have to tell you something, we've got to get to the garage first though."

"What? Why?" he helped her to her feet and held her close, she looked so distressed and shaken.

"It's about Elle and X," she whispered, "please, we don't have much time."

"Okay," he looked around, all the other agents seemed preoccupied with their investigation, he took N's hand and they slipped out of the room and down towards the garage.

Kay was already down there with Jay, ready to jump into the LTD and try to track the agents down. "Slick."

"Huh?" Kay grabbed Jay's shoulder and pulled him down beside the LTD. "It's just N and O."

"They look like they're up to something," Kay muttered, better wait and follow them.

"Why?"

"Gotta hunch that they'll lead us right to Elle and X."

________________________________________________________________________


	29. Light Up the Night!

We're at the climax of the story here, I think. So don't plagiarize or sue me, that won't make me very happy, grrr…. Some characters are mine, others are Chanda's or Delia's, and the rest are the property of MIB The Animated Series. Now play some dramatic background music in your head and read on! ^_^

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 29: Light Up the Night!

Elle and X were marched up the stairs to the Windbreaker's Palace shopping duplex and shoved out onto the roof. "Time to pay you back for ratting on us years ago you little snitch!" Ziphron scowled.

"Did you honestly think we'd forget?" F sneered, then turned to Elle. "I really considered letting you watch your little partner go first. But I think it would be much more dramatic for you if you got to hear each other's screams of agony, while roasting together, side…by…side!"

X and Elle glared at the witch as they were forced up to the light tower and tied to it via the Balbyan bonds. "And this is where it gets good." Ziphron chuckled, dumping the kerosene on the angered agents.

"Nice PJ's Agent X." F laughed as he spat away some of the kerosene that soaked his lips.

"I'll see you both imprisoned for this, for LIFE!" X shouted as the two cons cackled. 

"And if you have no objections dear," Ziphron chuckled to F, "I think I'd like to do the honors."

"Hearing their screams of agony will be enough for me." F laughed.

N rushed up the stairs and burst through the door to the roof, panting she exclaimed, "I…thought….you…said…that…you…wouldn't….hurt….X!"

"What's she doing here?!" Elle asked X.

"She's the traitor that gave those creeps access to the latest cloning technology." X grumbled.

"Fool," laughed F, "you trust a pair of con artists to keep their word?"

"Although we haven't forgotten that your help is what led us to gain our little revenge," Ziphron smiled from the light tower, "so you're going to get exactly what's coming to you. Your share and ours, of the blame!"

N sneered at the two miscreants, "Don't count on it."

Agent O had come out of the door too, after N already had the attention of both cons. He had scaled the small side of the stairwell wall and climbed up just behind Ziphron and the captive agents.

"Now if you'll sit still like a good little duped agent," F laughed, ignoring N's threats, "we've got some unfinished business to take care of."

Ziphron held the lighter up between the two bound agents and began to flick it, in a millisecond it would ignite and send the two agents into oblivion. Ziphron slowly stepped back, intending to fling the flame onto the two soaked captives. "Been nice knowing you, Agents."

Time slows and nearly stands still at moments like this, the moments where evil appears to be winning and the goody goods can kiss their tales good-bye. The flame was all but lit in that one millisecond that became an hour, and the Men In Black, can do A LOT in a millisecond.

O leapt out from around the light tower, tackling Ziphron and sending him crashing back down on top of the cemented roof. The lighter was knocked out of his hand and slid across the roof stopping when N's foot came down on it.

Turning gracefully to a startled and infuriated F she scoffed, "Now who's the pathetic little duped agent?"

"You don't honestly think you've won?!" F screamed and charged N.

The two women tangled on the roof, punching, biting, scratching, a real cat fight! N wasn't about to let F get that lighter, not now or ever! No one was going to cook her green honey bunny…ur…Agent X! 

"Think we can wiggle out of these soaked bonds?" Elle asked X as Ziphron and Agent O exchanged fierce blows below them.

"Doubtful, but it's worth a try." X replied, smiling at his partner, forcing a hopeful grin.

Elle nodded and both of them began wriggling against the bonds, the thing that makes Balbyan bonds so strong and virtually unbreakable is that they constrict when pulled against. The two agents had to give up when the bonds were so tight that their breathing became extremely labored.

Kay and Jay rushed up the stairs and found the entire chaotic scene on the roof a bit surprising, why hadn't Agents N and O just called for backup? 

Then Jay spotted Elle and X choking against the bonds against the light tower, "Kay! There they are!"

"Good work Slick," Kay stated and climbed up to where the agents were.

'Yeah, great work Hawk Eye,' Elle sneered sarcastically.

"Get…us…loose!" X choked out as Jay tugged at the bonds, making them tighter!

"JAY!!!" Elle gasped, he was not helping!

"Cut them humans!" X snapped.

Kay took out a small pocketknife sized blade that glowed faintly neon green. "That's not gonna cut these thick ropes Kay!" Jay exclaimed, "We'd need a hack saw, or a chain-"

With one quick slash Kay cut away the bonds and Elle and X fell to the ground, gasping for air. "One more minute and they'd have been suffocated." Kay said as he knelt down offering X his hand as Jay picked up Elle by her shoulders. X graciously excepted while Elle batted Jay away with a look of intense fury. "Way to go and strangle us Jay!"

Jay was about to protest when Agent O collided with him. "F!" Ziphron shouted over his shoulder, "Get that lighter before they get away!"

"Don't order me around Ziphron!" F snapped, "I'm in charge here and don't you ever forget it!"

N shoved the agent away from the lighter again, this was just like when the two clones had fought!

"Sorry to double-cross and run but," she kicked the lighter out of F's reach as she lunged for it, "you two are under arrest!"

"Not likely," F swung her hand around and slapped N across her face, knocking the ray bans off her head and sending them shattering onto the roof. 

O was furious, he got up to attack the gutless con but Jay held him back, "Easy dude, you've already had yourself tore up once tonight."

Ziphron ran over to the lighter as Kay drew his gun, "I wouldn't try it if I were you."

"I've got nothing to lose," Ziphron sneered and kicked the lighter up into his hand.

"Over here!" F called, she had N by her throat and backed her over to Ziphron. "Give me the lighter you idiot, he won't shot one of his fellow agents to get to me."

Kay aimed the gun at F, well N too, none the less. "I said not to try it and I meant it. Now put down the lighter and release that agent!"

N cringed, would Kay really shoot her? He would if he only knew what she'd been up to over the last couple of weeks. 

O kept his gaze on Kay's trigger finger, it rocked back and forth on the trigger of the weapon, he wasn't going to let N get shot, not if he could help it.

"Put down the lighter and let her go slime balls or I'll blast you both into next Tuesday!"

Kay sounded serious, no one on the roof could really tell if he was bluffing. Elle and X still reeked of kerosene so if that lighter got lit and flung over to them, everyone standing around them was going to go up in flames. And if Kay took his shot he'd not only be shooting F but a fellow agent. The stakes were high and things didn't look good, but Kay had been in this situation many times before, and he knew what he had to do…

The shot was fired and N's eyes widened as the blast came straight for her, "NO!" O's voice rang out and the agent hit the ground.

Jaws dropped, Kay had done it, he'd actually fired at another agent, knowing that it could be fatal. And from where the shot had hit, it probably was.

"No…" the agent would've sunk to their knees had they not been held up, tears streamed down their face, a cold and all too late realization hit.

Ziphron had drawn out his riffle and held it steady so that no one dared to draw close to the fallen agent. "Idiot," he muttered.

"He is not!" N shot Ziphron a furious look, O had just taken a blast for her and now this…this….heartless creature had the nerve to go and call him an idiot?! "I swear you'll pay for that! You won't live through this night for what you've done!!!"

"I'm not the one who shot the love crazed fool." Ziphron chuckled.

"You're the one responsible for his death cretin!" N spat, literally spat, at Ziphron. "You and this witch behind me!"

N was furious, ashamed, and most of all heartbroken. Why hadn't she seen it before? If only she'd never gone along with this plan, double-crossing intentions or not, and what in the galaxy had possessed her to get poor O involved?!

Kay didn't take aim again, he watched the lifeless form of Agent O on the cement before him. He hadn't expected him to jump out in front of the blast like that. To risk his life. Kay knew he had to shot N but he never intended to do it anywhere critical, a simple shot to the shoulder, it would go right through and hit F. F would've dropped the lighter and N could've stumbled away while Kay took out Ziphron with a second blast. He'd just never counted on Agent O getting in the way like that, the poor agent had been shot through the back at close range.

N elbowed F as hard as she could and dashed out to O, Ziphron rose his riffle but Kay was faster and shot the weapon from his hands.

"Fine, we'll let them play out their little drama then," he sneered, rubbing his sore clawed hand.

She knelt down over O and turned him on his side, sobbing when she noticed that the blast had gone all the way through. Blood stained the front of his suit and a small pool of green blood formed beneath his body.

"O?" she sniffled, "Please be okay, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have drug you into this." she laid her head down against his, her tears pouring down onto his cheek.

Elle watched, wanting to break into sobs herself. It was obvious now that N's crush on X had been the reason that she and O had gotten here first. She must've pretended to go along with F and Ziphron's plan. Not the worst idea in the world. Too bad she had to learn too late who had really loved her.

Unarmed the two cons had no choice but to surrender when the agents advanced on them. Ziphron and F were taken into custody and shipped back to the JeeDang galaxy to face charges, Lyndon and the Alien Rights Committee were now breathing down F's neck as well for the way she had acted resulting in O's injury. Elle and X were relieved to finally have the nightmare end. Kay felt bad that things had taken such an unexpected turn but Zed assured him that there was no way he could've known, it was all part of being an MIB. N was an emotional wreck after the disaster with O, surprisingly, it was Elle who offered the most comfort to her. Things weren't going to be the same for N, she blamed herself fully for what had happened to Agent O. It didn't look like there was a happy ending for this agent, but then, happy endings weren't always what agents got…

________________________________________________________________________ 


	30. Life Goes On...

Butch is back on duty, don't even think of plagiarizing or suing me while he's on guard! Some characters are mine, others are Delia's or Chanda's, the rest are the property of that ultimately cool show MIB The Animated Series! ^_^

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 30: Life Goes On…

Another day at the MIB HQ, even after winning a battle against the galactic menaces Ziphron and F the work of an MIB agent is never finished, so inside this bustling tourist filled building, life goes on…

Elle and X were off doing paperwork, the height of the stack made them both dizzy. "We're never gonna finish this, even if we do have 37-hour days!" X exclaimed.

"My neck hurts just from looking at it." Elle muttered.

They both slumped down into their chairs and started the seemingly impossible task. Their work was only interrupted by playful bickering and spurts of flirtation.

Down the hall the Worms were brewing up another batch of primo java and inhaling the steam from the coffee maker.

Jay and Kay were off gathering hot sheets, in search of clues to the latest alien crimes.

Zed, well, Zed was where he always was, in his office, overseeing it all.

A slender figure walked down the hall, rather hastily, towards the medical lab. She entered one of the recovery rooms, shy and blushing, lying on the bed, another figure stared up at her…

________________________________________________________________________

He'd been waiting for her to come by, it was usually the first thing she did. His sensitive hearing alerted him to the familiar sound of her footsteps approaching from down the hall. "Agent N, what kept you?"

Agent N smiled down at him for a moment, he was so handsome, his green color was coming back well. It had been nearly a week since the fall out with the two cons, who were now serving life in a Partonian Utix mine. "Had to stop by the filing rooms and drop off some paperwork partner."

She could remember their conversation about her plan like it was yesterday, they were in the LTD speeding after the culprits and captured agents, N directing him on turns and reminding him of human traffic laws. Then she had started filling him in on her plan, he had taken better than she would've expected…

________________________________________________________________________

"WHAT?!" O demanded, his foot stomping on the accelerator, "You were in on this entire scheme, from day one??"

N started explaining herself quickly, pitying any pedestrian who dared to use a crosswalk this late at night with O driving like he was, "You don't understand, I had to make them think that I was on their side, I knew that it was the only way to find out what they were up to. It's not like I'm the first agent to go undercover you know."

"Why not tell someone what you were doing?" O persisted, "You could've gotten hurt, or worse! Dealing with those cons all by yourself wasn't exactly the safest thing to do!"

"What was I supposed to do?" N cried desperately, "Flat out refuse them, alert Zed, have no one know their next move, they still would've kidnapped Elle and X would've been out there with no one to back him up. Both agents would've been killed!"

"I know your intentions were good N, it's just that we're gonna have a heck of a hard time convincing anyone else of that," O sighed, running another red light. 'What the heck were those things for anyways?'

N slumped back into her seat, "You mean because of my crush on X?"

O was silent, he didn't want to discuss this.

"Look O," N began, wondering why he'd stopped yelling, "that's why I had to talk to you, I don't want you getting hurt. But I knew I had to tell someone. I'm not stupid, I know better than to try and rescue them both on my own."

"You mean you actually want to rescue them both?" O turned to her, eyeing her, almost sadly, "Even Agent Elle?"

"Of course I want to save Agent Elle!" N cried, "She's a fellow agent. Why wouldn't I want to save her?"

O glared ahead for a moment then muttered, "Because she's Agent X's partner, and you like Agent X. They're an item now and she's standing in your way. And that's exactly why no one else is going to believe that you're sincere about wanting to save her."

N was silent, she searched for the right words, "Agent Elle, well, I did try a couple of times to break up their partnership, back when I thought I still had a chance. O, I'm from California okay, I've been competing against beauty queens, superstars, and models all my life, and when I finally meet a guy that I like, here's another blonde bimbo to ruin it for me. Only, Elle's not some blonde bimbo like I thought she was. If it weren't for Agent X, I might even like her. I guess I do sort of. She's not out to show me up and I know that, it's just hard to except that a guy I like so much doesn't like me, sometimes he doesn't even notice I'm around."

"I notice you're around," O said a little nervously.

N looked over at him and smiled, "I know you do."

"X does love Elle though, and she loves him. That's obvious even to me." O added in a low tone, worried about hurting N's feelings. "And if any guy doesn't appreciate you and see how beautiful and intelligent you are, then he doesn't deserve you anyway. I mean, look at what you've done already, you've conned some of the most notorious cons in the JeeDang Galaxy, you're out to save an agent that holds the affections of the alien you love, and you've found a partner who's willing to stand by you through it all. I'd say that's pretty impressive work. I don't know of many females on my planet that could've done all that. And I'm betting that there aren't any supermodels or beauty queens here that could've done that either."

N felt her cheeks turn red, he was so sweet, and right. She wondered why she'd never noticed it before, he was head over heels for her. "Thanks O, I couldn't ask for a better partner. And if I had it to do all over again, I'd let you in on all this sooner." 

O smiled and took her hand as they rounded the corner, nearly knocking over a mail box, "Now let's go bag some galactic scum."

"Sure thing partner," she leaned over and kissed his cheek affectionately.

O blushed and pulled into the parking lot, "What was that for?"

"For being the sweetest JeeDangian in the universe." N laughed and got out. Looking up at the shopping duplex she thought silently, 'Hold on X, Elle, we're coming.'

________________________________________________________________________

…O was holding her hand again, smiling up at her lovely Californian features. Tanned skin, lovely green eyes, and auburn hair with chestnut highlights. She was the most beautiful creature that he'd ever seen.

"Dr. Zeeltor says that you'll be well enough to travel in a few more days." N smiled down at him, tears welled in her eyes.

"That's good news, I guess." O smiled back, still clinging to her hand.

"I'll miss you, you know." N looked down at the tile floor, hiding her tears. He needed her support right now. It had been decided that O should go back to his own planet to help out in a string of thefts that had broken out since he'd been gone, this sort of crime solving was his specialty.

"You don't still blame yourself for what happened do you?" O inquired, he knew her thoughts so well. "It wasn't your fault, I jumped out because I didn't want to see you get shot. The blast wasn't fatal or anything, missed both lungs and my heart, that's something to be thankful for huh?"

"It's a miracle alright," N felt like she was going to collapse, to drop to her knees, by his bedside, and beg him not to go, not to leave her when she'd finally found out how he felt about her, how she felt about him.

O was silent a few minutes then forced himself to sit up. "O!" N gasped, "You shouldn't be doing this, not for another few days! You don't want to aggravate your condition while your wounds are trying to mend!" she was almost scolding him for being so careless, he was certainly not mindful of his own fragile condition. She'd learned how stubborn and reckless he could be.

"I'm fine," he chuckled, it was nice having her fuss over him like this. "I just wanted to ask you…"

N was still upset about his failure to follow doctor's orders, Elle was right, men (of all species) were terrible about taking care of themselves. He'd be in that bed another week if he didn't watch himself. 

O shook his head, he'd never get her attention like this. He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head to look at him. "Well?"

"N, I want you to come back to my planet with me," he spoke genuinely and with a bit of passion, "I don't know when or if I'll ever be able to return to Earth, they won't keep shipping me back and forth on transports you know." he laughed a little at this last part.

This was one big bombshell to drop on a being, especially a HUMAN being. Moving from one planet to another certainly isn't like moving down the street or to another state. "O, I…"

He was still holding her hand and released her chin, she was blushing and nervous, "It's okay if you say no, or if you need time to think about it. It's a big decision, I wish there was another way."

"It is a big decision," N agreed, "What do JeeDangians think of humans anyways?"

"Most have never seen one, they aren't uncommon, the MIB do make rounds there every so often." O replied, "Our atmosphere is, um, human friendly. It's actually a lot like Earth back home."

"That doesn't sound so bad, I'd be with you anyways." N leaned her head on O's shoulder, "One day, give me one day to think it over okay?"

"You can have longer if you'd like, at least a whole other d-"

"I know," N interrupted, "but one day's enough, I don't want to keep you waiting that long anyway. I'll give you my answer when I come by tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," O sighed, stroking her back and shoulders as she laid there against him, he wished they could have longer here, this way, everything was perfect now. But in one day, 37-hours, it could all change.

________________________________________________________________________

Elle met up with N in the hallway the next morning, it didn't look like the poor agent had had any sleep. "N, you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, well, I'm a wreck," N sighed, "but I'll be okay, just gotta go and get something off my chest."

She was headed towards the medical labs, Elle had heard about O's plans to leave on the next transport to the JeeDang Galaxy the following evening. "N, are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Elle pulled her friend into a hug.

"I'll be fine Elle," N smiled, Elle was like a sister to her now, she was sweeter than she seemed when she'd bickered with X, and she honestly had compassion for the distraught agent, "Thanks for caring though, I've kinda gotta let O know something though. Don't wanna keep him waiting."

"Okay," Elle pulled away and stared at N's eyes, they weren't sad, just tired. "Then you'd better go and get some sleep, I've still got all those degrees you know, so it's doctor's orders!"

N shook her head, she'd never be able to argue with Elle, and it felt nice to have a friend. Slowly she entered the room where O was recovering, she was glad to find him sitting up, he'd actually touched his breakfast this time, those were both good signs. 

He saw her enter the room and watched intently as she came over and leaned against his bed, "You come to a decision?" he asked softly, fingers crossed.

"Uh-huh," N fought back emotions as she cleared her throat.

"And what did you decide?" he inquired, fingering the tiny box hidden beneath the sheets.

N's gaze met his and after a deep breath she spoke, "We're partners O, and partners stick together, that's one of the most important things about being an MIB."

She was drawing this out, making him sweat, he looked cute when he was uncertain. "So," she changed her tone to one more casual, "my bags are all packed and if you're serious, I guess I'll be coming with you back to the JeeDang Galaxy."

O's heart jumped and he threw his arms around the little human, "You sure know how to make a guy nervous!" he cried happily, "Of course I'm serious!"

"Then I'm coming." N laughed, enjoying his warm embrace.

After a few moments of tight hugs, soft kisses, and tears of joy, O brought out the tiny box that was beneath the sheets. "Um, one more question," he laughed.

N stared at the box in disbelief, it looked like a box for an….

Slowly O lifted the lid and revealed a sparkling diamond ring, N's knees grew weak and she stared at him in all out shock, "O??"

"I didn't wanna do this to you. I was afraid that if I proposed and you didn't wanna go to the JeeDang Galaxy, you might be influenced to anyway. I wanted you to come because you wanted to be with me. Not just because of some poor guy who was begging you with a ring." O shyly explained. "And now that I know you want to go, I have to ask you…"

Now it was N's turn to sweat, it'd been a little over a week, but it was one of the best week's of their lives. Was that enough for them to be sure that they were meant for each other? 

"Agent N," O thought for a moment about what she'd told him about her pre-MIB life over the last week, "Natheen, will you marry me?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks, he'd remembered her real name and everything, "Ozaaron, yes, I will." She flung her arms around him again, "Of course I will," she was in tears but the happiest that she'd ever been in her life, the same went for Ozaaron, "I love you."

The ring was a perfect fit, one less thing to wreck their nerves. Not all agents got the happy endings that they longed for but every so often, someone caught a break. Those were the moments that made the job worth it, seeing someone happy, seeing them persevere through all the perils and upsets of the job, and find happiness. 

________________________________________________________________________

"Transport G9F-75 departing in terminal 6 for the JeeDang Galaxy in fifteen minutes." A voice rang out over the intercom and then was followed by other voices, translating the same English message in several other alien languages.

"That's our flight." O smiled to N. Remarkably they'd been able to convince Zed to allow this. He actually congratulated them on their engagement, wishing them the best!

"Nice of Zed to agree to let me come with you." N laughed, "Of course, our work's following us too."

O chuckled, "Yep, right after the honeymoon we're back on the clock as the newest additions to the Interplanetary Peacekeeping Embassy on my home planet. The first MIBs (and human) ever to hold a position in that galaxy. It's about time Earth had a say in the treaties and affairs there."

"That's great news for you both though," Elle smiled, hugging each agent good-bye. "Stay in close contact with us. We're gonna miss you. Won't we X?"

X had bid farewell to the couple, patting O on the back and even hugging N. She still preferred O's embrace, so much warmer and it made her body tingle. Elle could have this guy. Elle elbowed X in the ribs, he was looking off into the distance, "Huh?! Oh yeah, keep in touch."

Elle shook her head and whispered to N, "Guys are pathetic at long good-byes." N laughed and nodded in agreement.

Time was wasting and they had to get going, "Bye guys, don't fight too much!" N called as they turned to leave.

"We won't!" Elle called, X giving her bunny ears as she kept elbowing his ribs.

N shook her head and followed O into the transport, at the end of their journey a whole new world awaited her, and a whole new life, with O!

________________________________________________________________________


	31. Six Months Later...

MIB The Series owns the original characters, Delia and Chanda own a few characters, I own the rest. If you plagiarize or sue me, I shall send an army of Ixsplats raining down upon you head! I can do that, I've got ties with that planet!

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 31: Six Months Later…

It was pouring rain, the sort of day where you'd use the expression, 'raining cats and dogs'. Only, this rain served not to flood or end a drought or anything typical like that. No, this rain's only purpose was to impede the chase of a renegade Rytinon that had eluded the MIB for days in it's mad spree of destroying local businesses. Why? Well, some aliens just get a kick out of it.

Mrs. Patters on Old Johnson's Boulevard was about to get the shock of her life as the alien rounded the street corner and spotted her salon. "I'm telling you Martha you're better off without that creep." she informed the lady under the dryer next to her.

"He's just so darn predictable Patsy," the woman replied, "I mean, he goes off to his poker game at Lenny's and doesn't come back till daybreak, then he walks in for breakfast the next morning smelling of cheap perfume."

"Wake up hon, he's cheating on you!"

"But with who?"

"Any tramp that'll give him the time of day." Mrs. Patsy Patters scoffed.

"I just can't believe my Harold would do that." Martha Summers shook her head, filled with curlers.

"Oh please doll, all men are like that! They're like another species within themselves. A bunch of backbone lacking parasites that mooch off us intelligent women."

"Yeah," Martha sighed, "but where will I ever meet a better guy, a decent one?"

"It'll happen," Patsy shrugged, "stranger things have."

"Oh right Pat, like he's gonna come flying right through that window and land in my-"

"RRRRROOOOOWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!!"

Glass shattered as the Rytinon broke through and landed smack dab in Martha's lap. She and Patsy looked at it for a moment, it was about the size of a Great Dane. It was burgundy with long fangs and claws and it's brown eyes didn't look happy to see them. "Aaaaahhhh!!!!" both women got up and ran for the door, the Rytinon falling onto the floor as Martha leapt up.

"Lost 'em." Jay panted as he and Kay rounded the corner, "And where are Elle and X? Aren't they supposed to be backing us up?"

"On their way Slick," Kay replied then looked up and noticed two women fleeing from the salon, one with curlers and the other with wet pinned up hair. "I think we've found our alien."

"Let's get him before he jets again!" Jay hustled over to the broken window and saw the Rytinon inside trashing the place while the staff hid in the back.

"Alright dirt bag freeze!" Kay ordered as he aimed the 547-Ray Shooter at the alien.

"You won't take me alive MIB filth!" the Rytinon sneered.

"Don't be so sure Ralphy." Kay spoke in his usual levelheaded tone.

"Ralphy?" Jay repeated.

Outside an SUV pulled up to the curb, there was a very good reason that it didn't HIT the curb…Elle was driving.

"Hey Elle," X pointed out the windshield, "look up there."

"What?"

"Christmas beat us!"

"Oh very funny!" Elle snapped, "At least all the civilians LIVED this time!"

"I've never run over a civilian," X insisted and caught Elle eyeing him, forcing him to add, "that didn't live."

"Is that the best you've got?" Ralphy laughed as Jay and Kay opened fire, they had to be careful not to hurt any of the hair dressers in the back. The alien knew this and danced around in front of the petrified humans.

"Care to test your luck against FOUR MIB agents?" Elle asked as she and X came in, weapons drawn.

For a moment the Rytinon stopped bouncing around, it seemed to be assessing the situation, "Sure, why not?!"

He grabbed one of the hair dressers and hurled her at Elle, "Aaahhhh!!!"

"What the-" Elle stepped back and X caught the startled lady before she could hit her mark.

"Merciful-" the lady passed out before she could finish her statement.

"Humans…" X muttered and placed her in a dryer chair.

The stand off continued as the Rytinon hurled terrified workers at the agents, one hefty one landed directly on top of Jay, "Somebody…get…this…lady…off…me!" 

Elle found this amusing and teased him, "So Jay, you finally got a girlfriend."

Jay gave her the stare of death and she pulled the woman off him. "That stick man just broke my fall," the woman muttered as she was escorted out of the building.

Elle was almost in tears, this was too funny.

"Just wait MIBs I'm not done with you yet!" Ralphy cackled. He turned to grab another employee but found that he'd run out of humans to catapult at the agents. "Uh-oh."

"Looks like you're all out of ammo." Kay grinned, holding up his icer.

"Now wait fellas, I was just kidding see, can't ya take a joke?" Ralphy put his hands in front of his face and backed up towards the counter.

"Joke's on you, Ralphy my man," Jay chuckled as Kay blasted the alien into the world's ugliest ice sculpture.

******

"And you were able to neuralyze ALL of the employees and customers?" Zed inquired of the four agents in his office.

"Yes Sir, no one remembers a thing about the Rytinon." Kay responded promptly.

"Yeah," Jay laughed, "they all think it was some sort of exotic amphibian that escaped from the zoo."

"Good work Agents," Zed commended them, "now maybe things will stay a bit quieter until this rain storm passes."

"It's so dull and mucky outside," Jay complained, "Don't know why any alien would want to go rompin' around in that."

"So can we go now?" X asked impatiently.

"Whoa there Cowboy," Elle laughed, putting a hand on his, "you haven't forgotten all that paperwork waiting for us downstairs have you?"

"No." he replied, dreading the endless writing and cramping that his hand was about to endure, "I just don't see that point in wasting time up here with menial chit chat."

"Very well," Zed spoke up, "since Agent X here is so eager to get back to work, you're all dismissed."

Jay groaned, he hated paperwork!

"Come on Slick," Kay nudged him on the shoulder and Jay dragged himself out of the chair and slunk out the door.

"Coming Little Ears?" X snickered as he made a dash for the door before she could retaliate.

"Just wait X!" she shouted, "You can run but you can't hide!"

Elle chased him out the door, Zed knew what would happen next, he'd been through it for nearly six months.

X would slow down just enough for Elle to catch up with him, she'd pretend to be mad and then X would put his arms around her in a mock apology. Elle would play it off for a minute before looking up at him and then the kissing would start, it distracted all the paper pushers at first. The whole organization had been shocked to see Elle and X admit to their feelings for each other, there had been various bets at the water coolers and in the kitchenette about how long it would take for such a thing to happen. And when they started expressing their emotions in public, well that had nearly given half the agents, including Zed, a heart attack. Such a thing was totally unexpected, and unheard of until six months ago.

Zed shook his head as he sorted through some more papers on his desk. He would just never get used to those two acting that way. He idly wondered how long it would last.

________________________________________________________________________


	32. The Moment Has Arrived

Plagiarize or sue me, and something really bad will happen to you. How bad? You don't wanna know! *waves fist in the air* MIB The Animated Series owns some characters while Chanda and Delia own others, I own the rest.

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 32: The Moment Has Arrived!

"Little Ears…." X said threateningly as another paper ball hit him in the back of the head.

"I'm bored!" Elle complained, "And your head makes a pretty tempting target."

She began laughing to herself as she wadded up another piece of printing paper and tossed it at him.

The paper ball soared between his ears and landed on the desk in front of him. "And it's good!"

"Very funny," X scoffed, turning around to face the little mischief maker. "Has Zeeltor got you on some kind of experimental drugs?"

Elle stuck her tongue out at him, he could never take a joke. He was just too dang sensitive. Elle laughed at that thought.

"Who's place are we eating dinner at tonight?" X asked as he finished the last of the paperwork and shoved it into his folder.

She leaned over the back of her chair and rested her chin on her arms, "Why don't you cook something tonight Cowboy? I don't mind a microwave meal for once."

"You're just full of smart cracks today aren't you?" he asked her sarcastically. Truthfully, X wasn't that bad of a cook, at least, he could cook the few JeeDangian dishes he knew how to make pretty well.

Elle lifted her eyebrows in anticipation of his response. "Alright, dinner at my place it is."

"Good," Elle got up and kissed him, just a quick peck on the lips, before heading off to her quarters.

Once her footsteps died off down the hall X pulled the small black velvet box out of his jacket. He opened it slowly and noted the sparkling diamond inside mounted atop the golden ring. 'Odd Earth custom, giving the female you want as your mate a ring.' he was in deep thought about this, but he had no doubt, Elle was the one. He just hoped she said yes.

******

"Hey Cowboy," Elle greeted X as he answered his door, "wow, smells good. I'm guessing it's not from the microwave?"

"Nope," X turned, hoping she didn't catch him gawking at her beautiful pale blue gown, she usually didn't wear anything so light in color. "Um, nice dress."

"You always say that." Elle laughed, "Hmm…" she eyed what he had on, "gray slacks and white shirt, not too shabby."

He led her to his kitchen table, she already knew the way, she knew where everything was in his quarters. She'd been there so many times before, since they'd started dating.

X could boast the same about her quarters, but for the most part, he didn't pry around in there. Elle seemed fascinated by all of his possessions though. He had even taken the liberty of showing off his crystals to her. She had found them to be quite pretty and could see why he wouldn't want 'grubby little opposable thumbprints' all over them. To her surprise, he had given her one! 

"I can't take this X," she'd exclaimed when he pressed one into her hand, "these are your crystals, you treasure these!"

"I treasure you too." he'd said shyly, it had been nearly a week since they'd been dating.

Elle had looked at the precious gift a moment before kissing X softly on the cheek, "Thank you."

Tonight Elle was gazing around his rooms as if she'd been in them for the first time as X poured her some JeeDangian tropical drink. She had acquired a taste for JeeDangian food, even with X as the cook. "Your species sure does know how to decorate," Elle commented staring at the unique sculptures and various other forms of artwork along his walls. 

"My mother sent most of this to me," X explained, handing her the drink, "this one used to hang in my old room."

The piece he was referring to was a yellow shell, quite larger than most common ones on Earth, it had a spiral in the center and thin tan marks wrapping around it. Something was written in JeeDangian on the inside of the opening of the shell, Elle tried to make it out. "To my little 'tericch'…?"

"It means beloved nephew." X explained, Elle had been trying to learn to read and speak JeeDangian since they'd started dating and was doing surprisingly well, she still had trouble with the more complex words and phrases though.

Elle nodded and continued reading aloud, "…have a nice summer at Pamaruil Inlet, your loving aunt, Xeniba."

She smiled when she read it, JeeDangians were so sweet. She remembered the presents her own aunt would send her from her trips and for when she went on vacation. She'd been very young then but those gifts still lined her walls back at her aunt's mansion and then she remembered the shell collection she had received from her aunt when she cruised the Caribbean Islands!

"Oh X! Hold on a minute okay?" She handed him the drink and raced off to her quarters.

In her bedroom she dug beneath her bed in search of the small wooden case with the glass lid. She found it at last near the headboard. "Ah-ha!" she pulled it out carefully and admired the perfectly preserved exotic shells that her aunt had purchased and sent to her nearly two decades ago. She studied the shells for a moment before picking out the most unique and intricately decorated one. It was a long light brown shell with dark brown swerving markings and a speckled tip. It was the size of a pencil and the rarest type found along the coast of North and South America. That would look nice in X's rooms.

She hurried back to his rooms and hid the shell behind her back. 

X gave her a quizzical look, "Where have you been?"

"I thought of something that I wanted to give you." Elle replied, blushing as she presented the shell to X. "It's something I've had for a while. I know it's no crystal but I thought maybe you might like it anyway. Seeing as how you've got so many shells lining your walls and stuff."

X stared at the gift momentarily and smiled, taking the shell from Elle he kissed her softly and placed it on top of his shelf, next to what Elle thought of as the most exquisite shells of his collection. "I love it Elle, thank you." 

Elle blushed some more, taking back her drink and following X to the table. Dinner was finally ready and she was relieved that he'd actually liked the gift. Now at least, they had something to talk about.

"What is it Cowboy?" Elle looked up midway through the meal and saw that X had barely touched his food, 'Uh-oh,' she flinched inwardly, 'he hates the gift.'

X looked up and smiled a little, "I just have something to ask you after dinner, I guess I'm a little preoccupied about it."

"Oh," What could he have to ask her about?.

Dinner ended just as quickly as it had begun, X had eaten maybe a fourth of what was on his plate, Elle worried that he might be getting sick. When she felt his forehead he laughed and assured her that he'd be fine. He just needed to get something off his chest first.

Elle was lead to his couch and took a seat, they usually watched some T.V. or a movie after eating so this really didn't strike her as strange.

It was when he bent down on his knee in front of her that Elle knew something was off. "Uh, X?"

"Elle, I love you, and you've got to be the sweetest, prettiest, and even the funniest creature that I've ever met in my entire life." Elle blushed, she didn't expect this.

"You think I'm funny?" she smiled, allowing him to take her hand.

'I hope this is the right hand?' X thought as he pulled out the velvet box, "Elle, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He was sending chills up Elle's spine, it felt like butterflies were beating their little wings out in her stomach, 'please don't let me faint!' she prayed. X took a deep breath and opened the box, revealing the engagement ring, "Elle, will you marry me?"

The room started tilting this way and that. Elle felt herself grow weak and the warm touch of X's hand on hers was the only thing holding her to reality and consciousness. She wasn't going to pass out, not now! Not until she had a chance to answer him. "Yes. I will marry you X, nothing would make me happier!"

X was relieved and overjoyed to hear her response, she had grown a bit pale and had made him worry but now things were going to be okay. He was so happy, his mother was going to be thrilled about all this! She'd always wanted a daughter-in-law, and now she might even get those grandchildren she longed for, that is, if humans and JeeDangians could have children? 'Whoa X,' he cautioned himself, 'one step at a time.'

Elle was breathing deeply, a little shaken up but just as happy. X slipped the ring onto her finger and she kissed him firmly on his lips. After pulling away a second later she whispered, "X…"

"Yes?" he said softly back.

"…catch me."

"Huh?" Elle fell forward onto him and X couldn't hold back a laugh. How typical of Little Ears, she fainted.

________________________________________________________________________


	33. I'm Getting Married!

Hello, if you have any intentions of suing me or plagiarizing me please stand now. *whips out Blaster* HA! GOT'CHA! *opens fire* Now that we've got that taken care of, *blows smoke off gun barrel's tip*, MIB The Animated Series owns certain characters, Delia and Chanda own others, I own the rest and the story! ^_^

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 33: I'm Getting Married!

Val looked over at her friend, she was just sitting there, "Coffee's getting cold." she grinned.

"Huh? Oh." Elle noticed the coffee in front of her, it was lukewarm by now and everyone in the room was staring at her, everyone except the Worms, who were arguing over which type of coffee to brew next.

"You okay girl?" W laughed, "You've just been sitting there for fifteen minutes holding your hand and staring into space."

Elle nodded and absently took her hand off her other one, the other three women in the room gasped.

"Wow, what a rock!" Val exclaimed.

W laughed and whispered to V loud enough to be heard across the kitchenette, "Looks like somebody's gonna have to call Chassidy back down here for the wedding."

V clasped her hands together, "Oh Elle, you've just gotta let me make the gown!"

"Okay," Elle looked up and finally faced the three women, a moment of silence followed, she couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm getting married!" she squealed, this was the time old signal for the other girls to jump up and give her hugs and words of congratulation.

The Worms all spit out their coffee and stared at the odd scene, "Did she just say-"

"-that she was-"

"-getting-"

"-MARRIED?!"

They put their mugs in the sink and hurried off to find X, they wouldn't miss this his announcement for all the coffee beans in storage! 

They peered into the tiny lounge area where X was sitting, reading a newspaper, with Jay and Kay sitting on either side of him. Kay was going over some case reports while Jay watched highlights of last night's basketball game.

"Man, gotta love that shot, what a beauty. No wonder that dude made pros that young." he said to no one in particular.

"Scoot over!"

"Let me see!"

"Your antenna's blocking my view!"

"Shhh!"

They scrambled over each other until they each had a view that they could live with. The Worms had made a sort of hobby of keeping up with all the gossip and worth knowing events that occurred within the walls of the MIB. It had become sort of a little soap opera that they liked to watch whenever the agents approached the kitchenette or stood just a little ways down the hall. The most recent 'episode' had been when Agent T had collided with Agent W in the hallway and knocked a good three hours work of organized paperwork out of her hands and onto the floor.

"T!!!" W'd shouted, "Why don't you watch where you're going? You knew I couldn't see you over all this!" she'd pointed angrily at the floor and all the scattered paperwork.

"Oops," T had sighed, "sorry, but you shouldn't be carrying so much that you can't see where you're going anyhow."

"Oh the drama!" one of the Worms had whispered as he'd taken another sip of coffee.

"Well excuse me for wanting to get all this filed in ONE TRIP!" W had snapped.

"He's in for it now!" another Worm had chuckled.

"The least you could do is help me pick this up!" she was kneeling down on the floor, gathering up the mess of forms. T had reluctantly bent down to help her. "It's still your fault you know." he'd muttered.

W held up her fist to slug him but her communicator had beeped. "Yes?" it was Zed.

"Agent W, those forms will have to wait, U needs you down in our childcare department ASAP!"

"Roger that." she groaned and got up. "Well T, unless you want Zed to know who spilled that can of fish food all over the files on his desk, I suggest you have all these forms picked up, straightened, and in order by the time I get back."

"Oooo, blackmail!" the Worms had thoroughly enjoyed this.

T grumbled and started picking up the forms as W turned with a smug grin and walked away. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Aww-"

"-commercial break."

"Better refill our mugs if we wanna catch the end of the show!"

That had been a very interesting 'episode' but this one, the engagement of the past rivals Elle and X, was something that you'd rent three extra VCRs for just to make sure you got the whole thing on tape!

"Slick, I don't think watching highlights of that game will help to further your career as an MIB agent." Kay said impassively.

"At least I have a life outside work Kay," Jay looked curtly at the file his partner was folding, "Don't you ever chill out?"

"There was that case in Alaska a few months back." Kay replied, grinning when Jay slapped a hand to his forehead. "You're hopeless dude!"

Seeing that he'd get nowhere with Kay he turned the conversation elsewhere, "So X, anything new happening between you and Elle?"

"Here it comes!" one of the Worms whispered excitedly.

"Nothing that's any of your business, human." X scoffed and turned a page.

"Aw c'mon X," Jay joked, "lots of people kiss and tell."

X groaned and put down the paper, glaring at Jay, "Well if you must know, we got engaged last night."

Jay's eyes widened and Kay dropped the folder. "Come again?" he asked, nearly losing his calm composure.

"We got engaged," X repeated, "I know human ears are little but I didn't think it made you deaf!"

Kay and Jay exchanged looks. "You mean-"

"Yes, Agent Jay, I'm getting married." X finished.

"Whoa," Jay slouched back against the couch, "Does Zed know?"

"Not yet."

"Better tell him when he's in a good mood." Kay chuckled, he wanted to be there for that.

"Did you hear that?!" one of the Worms gasped.

"He hasn't told Zed yet!" another answered happily.

"We didn't miss the best part!" a third cheered.

The Worms all took off down the hall to get their mugs. This was the biggest event of the 'season'! They couldn't wait to see the look on their boss's face, it would be---priceless!

________________________________________________________________________


	34. The Episode You Just Can't Miss!

Don't plagiarize or sue me. I can't emphasize that enough. So here's Butch to do it for me. You all remember Butch right? BEG "Grrrr…." Some characters belong to MIB: The Animated Series, others are property of Delia or Chanda, the rest---well---they're mine. 

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 34: The Episode You Just Can't Miss!

Up in his office the head of the MIB worked on filling out forms and preparing for a meeting with who else but---Lyndon.

"Whenever that pain in the neck drops by things explode around HQ and I'm caught in an even bigger mess." Zed grumbled. He looked up as his door was tapped once and then swung open, now who would be arrogant enough to barge in like that? X.

"What is it now X?" Zed sighed while X took a seat in front of him.

"Just thought you might wanna know this before Lyndon started raving about it to ya first," X mumbled.

"And what's that?" Zed asked reluctantly, did he really want to know?

"Ah! Here it is!!!"

"He's gonna tell him!"

The Worms were all crowded against the slightly ajar door to Zed's office. Supplied with their mugs and ready to listen to X's big announcement.

"If he collapses of shock-"

"-do you think that would buy us-"

"-enough time to-"

"-raid his coffee stash?!?"

"Last night I proposed to Agent Elle," X informed his boss, "She excepted, naturally."

Zed was silent, staring at the green alien before him in disbelief. Was this a joke? Couldn't be, X had that dead serious expression on his face. That must mean that-

X looked at his boss in shock, for the first time since he (and probably most of the agents that were still members of the MIB could remember), Zed had burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

His green features suddenly grew dark, "I don't see what's so funny Sir!"

"You!" Zed managed to cackle out, "Agent Elle! Getting MARRIED!!!"

X grumbled something in his own language and crossed his arms, glaring at his boss.

"Oh I can't wait for Lyndon to hear this!" Zed mused aloud.

"Wow-"

"-that was-"

"-unexpected."

The fourth Worm was snickering behind the others, "He won't have to wait long." Lyndon was coming down the hall. 

The Worms darted out of the way as Lyndon entered Zed's office, "Um, Zed…you okay?"

Zed regained his composure, it took a few tries though, "Lyndon, we were just talking about you."

Lyndon glanced over at the alien he had gotten hired a while back, he had a sour expression and was muttering in his own language about what jerks humans could be. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Agent X just caught me off guard is all," Zed forced down a snicker.

"Oh, and what about me were you discussing?"

"X here informs me that he's getting married to his partner, Agent Elle." Zed couldn't help but smile at those words. "I knew you'd be delighted to hear the news."

"Well congratulations!" Lyndon beamed. "It's good to know that you two have been coexisting so well that you feel that comfortable with each other. This is a real big leap in the right direction for alien/human relations!"

X stopped mumbling long enough to accept Lyndon's hearty hand shake, and even shook Zed's hand as well. Why? He didn't really know, maybe growing closer to Elle had made him softer on humans. What an upsetting thought!

"I hope to get an invitation to this wedding," Lyndon smiled, "You know I wouldn't miss it for all the universe."

"You got it," X muttered, getting up and leaving the room. He shook his head as the Worms scattered when he opened the door. 'Nosy little…'

"Here you go," Agent R handed X an open communicator. His cousin looked at him puzzled so R explained, "Delia tells me that you've got some good news. I'm pretty sure Aunt Zoey would love to hear all about it."

With a knowing smile R took the other party off hold and rushed down the hall. With a groan X looked into his communicator. "Son? Is that my sweet little green rascal? Your cousin tells me that you've an announcement to make?"

Exhaling X began slowly, "Mom, remember my partner Agent Elle, the one Chassidy told you about?" his mother's image nodded, "Well, we're engaged."

X held the communicator away from his ears as his mother squealed happily. "M-mom?"

"I'm so happy for you sweetie! I'm gonna get my self a seat on the next transport to Earth and then you can introduce me to this lovely young human of yours!"

This was exactly what X DID NOT want to hear. "Mom you don't have to really, it's just a quick ceremony and then the honeymoon. I don't think it's something you should trouble yourself with."

"Oh nonsense!" Zoey insisted, "This is a ONCE in a lifetime event and I wouldn't miss it for the universe!"

The connection closed and X was left sulking in the hall, "Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

Then a thought crossed his mind, there was a human city, Las Vegas, he'd heard that humans got married there all the time in little chapels that were right around every corner. 'Vegas,' X sighed, 'I should've taken Elle to Vegas.'

________________________________________________________________________


	35. The Bridal Shower

Butch glares at reader(s) "No plagiarize…no SUE! Me break neck!" That's pretty self explanatory. Thank you Butch. "Grr…" Oh, and some characters are mine, others are Delia's or Chanda's, the rest (and originals) belong to MIB: The Animated Series. ^_^ We're nearing the end of the fic folks!

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 35: The Bridal Shower

Days later Elle found herself sitting in one of the lounge areas set up in the living quarters building opening gifts. Yep, it was her bridal shower. Everyone was there. Chassidy and Zoey who had arrived the day before, Agents Val, W, V, Delia, and almost half of the MIB's female staff. Even Talia had transported herself in for the joyous event, bringing her son Chant with her. That little infant made Zoey's day and all Elle seemed to hear about was how Zoey couldn't wait for grandchildren. Elle seriously doubted that JeeDangians and Earthlings could have offspring, but she wasn't about to disappoint Zoey with her suspicions. 

"Here girl, something for the honeymoon," Val laughed, handing her friend a small box with shiny gold wrapping.

Elle eyed the box for a moment, not sure if she wanted to open it in front of her soon to be mother-in-law. With a nervous shrug she ripped off the paper and opened the box. At first all she saw was a small handkerchief sized folded bit of black lace. Then she gasped and realized---it was skimpy lingerie! Holding it up without thinking she laughed, "X is gonna go on about how humans have no shame when he sees this."

With a nervous glance to her side she noticed Chassidy giggling, "X is gonna hit the floor when he sees you in that Laurel, he's never even had a hot date before!"

"Chassidy!" Zoey scolded with a smile, "I'm sure he'll think it's nice." Turning to Elle she laughed, "It's alright dear, you should see some of the things I wore on my honeymoon!"

The was a slight burst of laughter from around the room as Elle turned red at the thought of picturing a JeeDangian in a revealing robe. Despite her efforts the thought entered her mind, 'What do the males wear?'.

Presents kept coming as the females poured into the room. W had gotten her a set of handcuffs and some wine glasses, "Ya never know when your gonna run out of original ideas for your honeymoon." she laughed.

Agent A, thankfully, had only gotten her some candles, candlesticks, and bath oils. That was a gift Elle could live with. Delia's gift was next though, Elle eyed her friend for a moment, asking with her expression if anything was gonna jump out or bite her. "Go on, open it!" Delia encouraged her with that silly smile of hers. Elle reluctantly opened the box and laughed at what she saw inside, matching Cowgirl pajamas for the Cowboy pair that X had! And there was even a pair of fuzzy blue slippers. "Since X's are green and all," Delia explained, knowing the favorite colors of both agents.

"This is the best one yet!" Elle exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Delia.

"Aw shucks," Delia snickered, "t'weren't nothing'."

Agent V had gotten Elle a sewing kit, some dinnerware, and a long silk nightgown. It was periwinkle and had a low V-neck. "I just had to make you something you know," she smiled as Elle held up the nightgown. "This is gonna hug all my curves." Elle smiled, she knew X had never seen her curves with the suit she always wore. "Thanks V." another friendly hug.

"Um, I don't do the mushy stuff, and I REALLY don't wanna get ya something to fool around in with my brother." Chassidy laughed, moving to a seat further from her mother. Everyone laughed as Elle pulled out a strange device from the box Chassidy had given her. "Uh---thanks Chassidy," leaning over towards her Elle added, "What is it?"

"It's a kitchen appliance," Chassidy laughed, "you use it to make JeeDangian pasta and stuff, it gets the temperature just right and you can walk away and take care of other stuff without worrying about overcooking your meal. It's a life saver when you're not an expert cook…coughMEcough."

Elle chuckled and warmly hugged her friend (soon to be sister-in-law). "Thanks Chassidy, you know me too well."

Zoey had went all out on the gift buying. There was a pile of dishes, appliances, and bath towels stacked behind Elle threatening to topple over. "Wow, thank you so much Zoey."

"Mom will do fine dear," Zoey beamed.

"Uh okay, thanks…Mom." this seemed to delight Zoey beyond words and the ladies in the room held back laughter.

"I don't have a clue about what to buy for these things," Talia admitted, handing Chant over to Zoey for a moment, "So I just got you this."

Elle opened the package wrapped in maroon paper with black cobwebs. 'Just Talia's style.' she noted happily.

Inside the box was photo album with the words, 'Wedded Bliss' etched across the front in gold letters. Talia also handed her a bag, "My mother-in-law had to get you something too Laurel," she smiled.

"Oh, well that was nice of her." Elle had only met Atfari once in her lifetime. Opening the gift she noticed a silver choker with a beautiful sapphire in the center in the shape of a planet, "That looks like our planet." Chassidy commented. 

"It's beautiful," Elle gasped, putting the piece of jewelry on. There was a note in the bottom of the bag.

"What's it say girl?" Val inquired.

Elle read aloud…

"Dear Laurel, 

My daughter-in-law tells me that it is an Earth custom to have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue for your wedding day. I thought it would be nice to give you something that would combine all these things into one. Something old, the home world of your fiancé (it has been in existence for quite some time). Something new, this choker. Something borrowed, my time which I will gladly spend at your wedding my dear girl. And something blue, the sapphire, I think it will bring out the pale blue of your eyes. Wear this proudly on your wedding day, I will see you there and pray for a long and happy marriage for you and the one you love.

Best Wishes,

Grand Counselor and Queen Atfari"

Elle smiled as she finished reading, intending to keep the note and place it in her album. "Tell your mother-in-law that I'll wear this on my wedding day and that I can't think her enough for it." She hugged Talia tightly. There was a brief, "Awww." from all around the room.

Chant was awakened by the noise and began to pout. "Uh-oh," Delia grinned, "moment's over."

Talia took her baby back into her arms and turned to Delia, "Welcome to the wonderful world of motherhood." she handed Delia the baby. 

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Delia asked as the baby whimpered.

"First rule of motherhood." Talia began, taking Delia by her free hand. "Changing diapers."

The other women laughed as Delia was hauled out of the room. "Oh wait! NO! I can't stomach this!!!"

"Great shower Elle," Agent A mused leaning over the back of her chair, "Hope the bachelorette party is this much fun."

________________________________________________________________________


	36. The Bachelor/Bachelorette Parties!

Butch won't bite, if you don't sue. And if you don't plagiarize me, he may not rip your head off. That's fair. MIB: The Animated Series owns some characters, Delia and Chanda own others, I own what's left. YES! I'm so close to finishing this!

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 36: The Bachelor/Bachelorette Parties!

Elle sat at a bar counter with two of her closest friends, Delia and Val. Zoey hadn't made it to this celebration, thankfully. "Man," laughed Val, gesturing out to the female agents who were cutting loose on the dance floor, "looks like all this stiff MIB livin' hasn't made those girls forget how to party!"

Glancing over her shoulder Elle smiled as W swept the room away in another of her songs from her days as lead guitar in a rock band. "They needed a reason to kick back." she laughed.

Delia was swirling her straw around in her ice tea. "These places are real bummers to hang out in if you don't drink."

Val raised her glass of ice tea up before Elle, "A toast to our home girl Elle and her last night as a swingin' single!"

"I'll drink to that." Delia chuckled. Elle put her glass up to and the clang caught Chassidy's attention.

"Hey sister-in-law," she teased, slinging her arms around the blonde. "Having a good time?"

"A blast," Elle smirked. "I thought you were hanging out with V betting on which one of the drunks passed out first?" Elle pointed to the group of women from customs as she spoke.

"E was out cold two minutes ago." Chassidy laughed. At the table across the bar an older agent with sandy blonde hair was slumped over next to six empty mugs.

"Wouldn't want to be her designated driver," Delia joked.

W glanced up and saw the four women at the bar, checking the time and finding it to be just after midnight she decided now was as good a time as any. "Crank down the lights gals!"

Elle looked up as a familiar song started and W leapt off stage. "Oh no."

__

'Where is my Marlboro man? 

Where is his shiny gun--?

Where is my hap-py ending?

Where have all the Cowboys gone--?'

"I'm gonna kill her for this." Elle stated with a grin as W circled the bar, reaching Elle just as she finished the chorus.

"Hey," she smiled, "U's not the only one who can bring the house down!"

Val, Delia, and Chassidy were laughing hysterically.

"So, gonna be doing something to the tune of that on your wedding night?" W teased dodging Elle's swing.

"Very funny W! Here's a nice little jinxing comment," Elle smirked, "hope you and W get to do it to 'When a Man Loves a Woman'!"

This sent the other females into a cackling frenzy.

W bowed in defeat, "You win this round, Cowgirl."

"Don't you mean, 'Little Ears'?" V snickered.

"I'm defiantly gonna remember this night." Elle moaned. Val draped an arm over her friend's shoulder, "Almost makes you envy E over there, doesn't it?"

******

X wasn't having such a good time at his Bachelor Party across town. First of all, he didn't really see the point of having one. Just to go out and have a few drinks with some men he didn't really bother taking the time to know. Second, he despised U's singing, and U was making a first class fool of his wasted self up on the stage with that microphone. Third…

"YO X!" 

…third, was Jay.

The annoying rookie waltzed up to the grumbling alien and gave him a hearty slap on the back, "How are you enjoying you last hours as a free man?"

"I was quietly sulking over this whole stupid get together until you came." X snapped.

Kay came up and took a seat at the bar next to X. "Slick here bothering you?"

X nodded and turned back to the table, staring down at his glass. He didn't drink. Something about wobbling all over the place and then getting a splitting headache afterwards didn't thrill him into it. "Did Zed say where he'd arranged for me and Elle to spend our honeymoon?"

"Mentioned something about reserving you seats for a trip." Kay muttered, "I think it's a surprise, maybe his wedding present to you both."

X grimaced, he hated the thought of spending what was supposed to be the most romantic night of his life in a HUMAN hotel. "Just as long as it's miles from heavily populated areas. No sense in spending the whole honeymoon in the middle of a mass of pathetic humans." X caught himself and glanced over at Kay, Jay had wondered off somewhere, "No offense."

Kay took another sip of some non-alcoholic beverage he'd ordered, "None taken."

X wasn't one to admit it, but as far as humans went Kay was pretty decent company. He could even picture him as a JeeDang peacekeeper, if his ears weren't so small, and his skin so hideously pale and peach.

Kay glanced down at his watch, "12:30. This will probably be wrapped up soon, even U looks out of breath. Nice talkin' to ya X."

"Same to you." X muttered. He gazed at his reflection in his drink, 'Did I just agree that it was nice talking to a human? I mean with Elle it's different but---I hope I'm not going soft on these other lower life forms.' He tugged at his human disguise, it was hot in that gritty little bar. 

While the other agents were all making fools of themselves or reminiscing, Agent X was staring into his drink, wondering what the future held in store for him and the little blonde human that he'd come to adore.

________________________________________________________________________


	37. A Walk Down the Isle

As I have worked VERY HARD on this fiction it's only understandable that I would CRUSH whoever tried to plagiarize or sue me. I acknowledge that some characters belong to MIB: The Animated Series, and that others belong to Delia or Chanda, the others are mine (yay me). Enjoy the story and thanks for reading this far. ^_~

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 37: A Walk Down the Isle

In a beautiful chapel on the outskirts of Rochester the agents and aliens were all gathered for the wedding of the century! The wedding of Agents Elle and X! The bridesmaids were being led down the isle by the male aliens and agents. R escorted Delia and Y escorted A. As they passed the row where Y's mother and R's mother were seated the women overheard them mention something about how cute they looked walking by with their sons in those darling pale blue dresses.

"I think they're reading a little too much into this ceremony," A muttered to Delia once they were in place.

Delia nodded, "If she keeps taking snapshots of me she won't have any left for the bride and groom."

Zeeltor stepped forward to lead the next female up the isle when he noticed it was Yazmine. She certainly looked very appealing in that bridesmaid dress. "Ah, Dr. Yazmine," he smiled, "you look quite ravishing this morning."

Yazmine blushed and put her arm around his, "You look very distinguished in that tux Doctor."

"You think so?" Zeeltor asked cheerfully as he looked down and inspected his suit. "I must admit that this is nowhere near as comfy cozy as my lab coat. I really don't see how the agents walk around like this all day."

He chuckled softly as they walked, Yazmine shook her head and smiled at the doctor. He seemed amused by every aspect of the room. Upon reaching the end of the isle she reluctantly took her arm out from around his. "Enjoy the ceremony," she whispered before taking her place next to Agent A.

For a moment she thought he hadn't heard her. Biting her lower lip she glanced over to where he stood at the other side of the altar. He met her gaze and gave her a thumbs up. Yazmine beamed and shied back, 'He likes me.' she assured herself.

The Wedding March began to play. It was Elle's big moment. X glanced at the double doors. They were held wide open by large pink ribbons and lace. And in the center of the entrance stood his beautiful little human. She was clad in a long silken wedding gown with a long train behind her and thin see-through veil covering her face. Elle was holding a bouquet of white and red roses in front of her and blushed slightly at the awestruck look on her fiancé's face as he stared at her from down the isle.

"She's so beautiful," Elle's Aunt Bridget commented to Kris (Kristallin), her husband.

"Yes, it seems like just yesterday she was running off getting into all sorts of mischief." the alien agreed, draping his arm over his wife's shoulder.

Elle looked out at the room through the veil. She noticed her aunt and uncle seated in the first row on her family's side. She glanced over at Zoey who was seated on the first row with X's family. She noted all the aliens and agents spread out through the rows. This was heartwarming in it's own way. To see all her alien and human friends and coworkers together in the same room. What was really adorable was seeing Tiffany and Anne sitting with the Twins. Elle'd always known they'd get along.

"Deep breath Agent." Zed's voice came gently from beside her. Since Elle had lost her parents at a young age and was never really raised entirely by her aunt and uncle it seemed only suitable that Zed, who had played the biggest role as a father figure to her in recent years, should walk her down the isle and give her away.

Elle smiled back at her boss who extended her his arm. "Thanks Sir. This means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me too." Zed grinned, "I trust now that you see that I knew what I was doing when I made you two partners."

Her cheeks reddened as she thought back to the time she had tried to get X fired for nearly killing them both by driving an SUV down the subway. "I'm glad you insisted we work things out." she admitted.

"Time to take that long walk Elle." Zed announced. Elle nodded. A few tears of joy running down her face as she was lead down the isle, and to her new life with X.

******

"Do you Agent X, take Elle to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health…" the priest continued to read from his book as Jay tugged at his collar.

"What's the problem Slick," Kay asked in a low tone.

"Don't know," Jay confessed, "maybe it's just too hot in this room?"

Now it was X's turn to speak, "I do."

The priest turned to Elle and asked her the same question about X.

Val felt arm being nudged by Delia, the maid of honor who was holding Elle's bouquet while her hands were in X's. "What?" Val muttered.

"Check out Jay." Delia snickered, "He looks like he just lost his favorite comic book."

Val glanced over at the sweaty agent and shook her head, "That dude just ain't right." she stated.

Zeeltor was thoroughly enjoying the ceremony. He really wished that he'd attended more weddings over the years. They weren't nearly as boring as people made them sound.

"I do." Elle spoke.

R, the best man, smiled over at Delia, thinking she was glancing at him. Delia smiled widely and waved a little from beneath the roses and sprigs of baby's breath. R's mother noted this with glee.

Yazmine and A were staring at the couple wondering how much longer it would be before they could get out of their six inch heels. Zoey and Zed were seated on the front row on X's family's side smiling at the couple as they slipped the rings onto each others' fingers.

With the rings placed and the vows read there was only one thing left to do, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Lifting the veil from in front of Elle's face X gazed into the little human's pale blue eyes. They were even more stunning in the candlelight before the altar. Talia nudged Remist (who was holding little Chant) and V, "Here's betting that half the room breaks down when they lock lips."

V nodded and wiped a few tears from her eyes, "I think you'd win that beat."

Remist shook his head and looked down at Chant, "Mommy's lost her mind again." he cooed. Talia sighed and laid against her husband's shoulder, "You know this reminds me of something we did over a year ago."

Elle and X exchanged subtle looks of longing and leaned into a passionate kiss. This was one of those perfect moments that brings tears to everyone's eyes. 

Jay was rubbing the corners of his eyes. "You okay?" Kay asked him.

"I'm fine," Jay choked out. "Just got a little something in my eye is all."

Kay cocked an eyebrow and leaned away from the whimpering agent. It was apparent to him that Jay had gone nuts. Or maybe it was true---some people really do always cry at weddings.

Wishing that the kiss could last forever--but knowing it had to end--the newlyweds pulled apart.

A few moments later the guests were all outside the chapel awaiting the departure of the newlyweds. Kay leaned forward and whispered to the two who were staring at each other lovingly. "This is the part where you run down the isle. And out to your vehicle."

Zed fiddled with something he had hidden inside his jacket pocket. It was all set, Elle and X would jump into the SUV (which was decorated with white messages of 'Just married' and pink streamers and crazy strings), drive around the back way to the reception hall, and enter to cut the cake. Holding the two tickets in a firm grasp Zed chuckled, those two would barely have time to open the gifts, get them packed, and make their flight. Kay had dropped the hint to the couple to have their bags packed and Jay had loaded them into the back of the SUV. Things were perfect. And he couldn't wait to see Elle's face when she found out where Zed was sending her and X for their honeymoon!

Holding each other tightly the newlyweds raced out towards the SUV and were pelted by rice. 

"Oh no!" one of the Worms exclaimed.

"What?" another asked.

"We didn't get a bag of rice!" the third yelped.

"What'll we throw?" the fourth inquired.

Elle and X raced past the Worms and noticed something odd being slung at them, "What's that dark stuff?" X asked, looking at the black specs on Elle's dress.

"It smells like---coffee?!" Elle gasped.

She and X glanced at each other a moment and then exclaimed together, "The Worms."

Climbing into the decked out SUV Elle and X sped off down the street, coffee cans clanging behind them with a big cardboard sign below the back window that read, 'Just Married'.

________________________________________________________________________


	38. Two Worlds Collide

Don't plagiarize or sue me---it ain't worth the hurtin' you'll be feeling in the morning. All characters that do not belong to either MIB: The Animated Series, or Delia, or Chanda, or Jen, belong to me. I hope you enjoy the story. ^_^ So close to ending this!

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 38: Two Worlds Collide

"Gather round everyone," Zoey announced happily, "it's time for the bride and groom to cut the cake!"

Elle giggled as she shoved a piece of cake into her partner's mouth, "Here you go Honey."

"Don't forget your piece Dear," he snickered, shoving a piece at her.

Covered in frosting the two laughed at each other and were completely unaware of Zoey snapping all the pictures.

"Heyyyy RRRR," Delia whispered in a sing song voice, R turned around and was met with a piece of cake to the face.

Delia burst out laughing while R licked the icing off his lips, "Mmm, not bad," he reached down and took the piece of cake off his plate, "Why don't you try some?"

"Huh?" Delia gasped as the cake was shoved in her face.

She was about to get mad when he wiped some off onto his finger and tasted it, "Gee Del, you do have good taste." She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Don't tell me there was a food fight and I missed it?" Jay said jokingly as he came over to the table. "Either of you seen Val?"

"She's over there by Aileen and Kay." Delia pointed.

With a wave of his hand Jay was off to pursue poor Val. "Oh no," she moaned when he came over.

"Here's your boyfriend Val," Aileen teased.

"He's NOT my boyfriend," Val grumbled.

"That's right," Jay exclaimed, "I'm her reason for getting up in the morning, the apple of her eye, the sugar in her coffee, the spring in her step, the-"

"JAY!" Val winced, why did he always have to be so arrogant and embarrass her like this?

While Aileen was musing over this she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. "Care to dance?"

"Ah Kay, always a pleasure." she smiled and let him lead her out onto the dance floor.

Elle and X had finally gotten their act together and were dancing themselves. "So," Elle inquired, "do you have any clue where we're being shipped off to on our honeymoon?"

"None whatsoever," X replied, "Where do humans usually go on their honeymoon?"

"Oh someplace tropical, romantic, foreign…" Elle went on as they danced, leaning against the JeeDangian's shoulder, "…lots of couples go to Niagara Falls."

"Why travel all that way over some waterfalls?" X asked, it sounded so---ridiculous.

"Because some people think they're enchanting." Elle smiled, X would never catch on, "It's supposed to be a really inspiring, breathtaking view."

"Then we don't really need to go." X concluded.

"What makes you say that?" Elle puzzled.

X smiled and took her chin in his hand, tilting it upwards so she was gazing at him, "Because I've already got a really inspiring, breathtaking view."

Elle blushed, "Whatever you say, Cowboy." Then again---maybe he'd already mastered it.

******

Zed glanced at his watch, if those two were going to make it on time they had to leave right now. He walked over to where Elle and X had just finished opening their gifts. Spotting Kay he tapped him on the shoulder, "Better get those gifts packed, it's time Elle and X were on the road."

"Sure thing," Kay motioned for R and Jay to help him.

"What's up?" W asked as U was suddenly told to follow Jay.

"Gotta get those two outta here now, or they'll miss their flight." Jay whispered.

"Oh," W nodded, "better let U here lift the non-breakable items."

U glared at her, but he couldn't stay mad. She looked so pretty in that dress.

Finally it was time for Elle and X to go on their honeymoon, Zed presented them with the tickets, "Consider this my wedding gift to you both."

X stared at the destination written on the tickets, his eyes grew large and a smile spread across his face. Elle could tell by the odd language that the tickets were written in that she was about to embark on an outer space flight. "Where are we going?" 

"The most romantic place in the universe," X informed her, "we're flying back to my home world in the JeeDang Galaxy!"

Elle's eyes grew large too, but not from excitement, "Uh X---are there a lot of JeeDangians like you there?"

"Well," X began vainly, "I'm considered to be one of the most handsome of my race, but you might see one or two worthy of being compared to me."

"Uh-huh," Elle stated unenthusiastically, 'this oughtta be fun.'

******

Elle and X arrived at the shuttle port fifteen minutes later, still dressed in their ceremonial wedding robes. "Oh well," Elle sighed, "it could be worse, at least I'm not wearing my black heels."

"Better get cozy Little Ears," X grinned, "it's gonna be a long flight."

"Thanks for the morale boost."

He stretched out and put his arm around her. "Yep, my people are sure going to be pleased to see me, especially now that we've gotten that whole Ziphron and F thing cleared up."

Elle rolled her eyes, 'This IS going to be a long flight.'

"Where will we be staying during this honeymoon?" Elle inquired.

X pulled out the reservations that Kay had handed him just before they'd left the reception hall. "Wow, they spared no expense. We're gonna be staying at one of the finest resorts my planet has. The Cupidix Remflog."

"Sounds lovely," Elle muttered.

"Always wondered what their rooms were like, and I've heard they've got excellent room service. No spas though," he chuckled at Elle, "not that you'd really have time to visit them anyways, we probably won't leave the room that much." he gave her sly smile.

"You've certainly got your hopes set high don't you X?" Elle teased.

"Don't sweat it, no matter where we go or don't go on this trip, I'm determined to show you a good time." he drew his little bride into a kiss. Elle moaned at the warm feeling of his lips pressed against hers. She had no doubt he'd keep his word.

________________________________________________________________________


	39. Across the Threshold

Plagiarizing and suing fanfic writers is expressly forbidden (says so right here in the MIB Fanfic Writer's Handbook). Not all characters are mine, some belong to MIB: The Animated Series, others are the creations of either Delia, Jen, or Chanda. *Mad laughter* I'm almost finished!

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 39: Across the Threshold 

"Well, here we are. The Cupidix Remflog." X announced.

Elle stared up at the strangely shaped building, "Who's the architect? Picasso?" 

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Elle shook her head and followed him inside, she really needed to get X up to date with Earth history.

X took Elle up to their room, it was on the fifteenth story of the grand resort, even Elle had admit, the interior was amazing. There were crystal fountains and exotic flowers decorating the entire building. The aroma from the dining area was mouth watering and the staff were some of the friendliest aliens she'd ever met in her life. Why couldn't X take after the rest of his people?

She was amazed by the gorgeous light fixtures, the shimmering chandelier above her in the lobby was beautiful, the carpeting red with gold trim. Now THIS was pampering. Spa or no spa, she was definitely going to enjoy this honeymoon. X felt her grip tighten as they walked, the little human seemed awestruck by her surroundings. X gave a cocky smile, he knew his planet was a cut above the others, especially that meager little planet Elle's species inhabited. Still, he had to give Earth credit, even his planet hadn't been able to produce a female as exquisite and alluring as Elle.

A thought struck him as they walked, "Uh---Elle. Now that we're married, do you want me to start calling you Laurel?"

Elle looked up at him a moment and thought about his question, "Not if you're more comfortable calling me Elle," she chuckled a bit, "or Little Ears. I don't think it really matters what you call me. Just knock it off with all the 'Human' remarks."

X grinned down at her, "Anything you say---HUMAN."

She elbowed him but instead of retaliating he reached down and scooped her into his arms. She gave him a suspicious glance, "We're here Little Ears." he announced, gesturing towards their room. "And it's a human tradition for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold."

"Who told you that?" Elle inquired.

"Your friend Val stopped by my room last night with Jay and they filled me in on a few things."

"Oh," Elle wondered just what else those two 'helpful' friends of hers had told him.

The door swung open and X gracefully carried Elle inside. When they reached the bed he let her drop on top of the red satin sheets (with about twenty matching, heart-shaped, pillows on top). "My hero." Elle muttered.

"Well, that's over with." X made a slight sound of surprise, "What do ya know…I didn't throw my back out."

Elle thought about slugging him for that little remark but instead she snagged his bowtie and brought him down next to her on the bed. "If your mother could only hear you now-"

"-she'd secretly agree." X finished for her with his trademark mischievous grin.

"You look like a deranged iguana when you do that," she snickered.

Knowing she'd go on about his amusing appearance if she ever stopped laughing X moved in to silence her. "Whatever happened to me being a Cowboy?" he teased.

Elle was about to speak when his lips closed in on hers, forcing her back onto the sheets. They kissed and rummaged each other's clothing like that for a while before X pulled away and removed his robe. "Can't have you wrinkling my wedding apparel Little Ears."

"Cute X," Elle scoffed, taking off her own garments. "You really know what to say to put a girl in the mood."

"What can I say," he smirked, "it just comes naturally to me."

"Pardon my skepticism Casanova," Elle taunted, "but I don't think you have nearly as many 'natural' skills as you claim you do."

"Wanna bet?" X countered charismatically. 

Both were in their undergarments now and Elle burst out laughing at his boxers, they were pale blue and covered with little smiling planets. X looked down and sighed, "Yet another gift from my mother."

"I assumed that much." she couldn't believe that she was on her honeymoon and her husband was wearing boxers that looked like they were designed to a five year old.

"Are we gonna do this?" he asked irritably.

"Sure X," she snickered, "just as soon as you lose the kiddy wear."

"Fine," X removed his boxers, something he had been hoping his wife would do, "satisfied?"

Elle looked up and stopped laughing, a new expression washed over her now. X tried to determine what she was thinking. She looked almost---impressed?

"Like what you see?" he teased.

Elle nodded, "Who knew?"

X took the remote off the nightstand and pointed it towards the stereo in the corner. In a second an intoxicatingly beautiful JeeDangian melody filled the air. "Ready?"

She put her arms around him, "Ready as I'll ever be partner."

Leaning down close to her he whispered in a tone that made chills run up and down her spine, "Call me, Cowboy."

________________________________________________________________________


	40. Lust in His Eyes (Rated R)

Hi all! Don't plagiarize or sue me. That's bad. Some characters are mine, others are either Chanda's, Delia's, or Jen's, the rest (and best of the best) belong to MIB: The Animated Series. Hehehe…drawing near to the end! 0_o *This is one of those R rated chapters.*

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 40: Lust in His Eyes

Elle and X rolled with each other upon the bed, moaning with pleasure and calling out to each other. This was their idea of Heaven. Together in each other's arms, getting closer to each other than they'd ever dared to with their own species. 

X's hands slid over Elle's body, eliciting cries of passion and stripping away any boundaries that might have been left standing between them. How quickly hatred had become love, loathing had turned to lust, and scorn had ignited a scorching flame within them. They'd never know a more perfect bliss than this, caressing and smoothing away all fears and doubts. Elle's touch set X on fire and drove him over the edge to the point where he could no longer hold back the thoughts that had weighed so heavily on his heart since he'd first laid eyes on the fiery little human that he now held close.

"I love you," he gasped, "from the moment I laid eyes on you."

"You don't mind the beady eyes or the pale skin?" Elle smiled, she was nearly lost to his movements.

"Marks of perfection," he whispered. "No one here could compare to you Elle, I've never been this captivated by anyone."

"Big words from someone who used to just grunt and turn away from me when I'd try to talk to him about my looks." Elle reminded him, much more of this and she wouldn't have breath enough to speak.

"Can you blame me for being distant, after all that happened before and then finding myself more entranced by you than I thought I'd been by F?" X was lingering on the verge of pure insanity, her tongue brushing against his chest, moving up and down his neck.

"You think it was easy for me to cope with the fact that I was in love with a human-hating, hot headed, seemingly heartless alien?" Elle countered, why did they always have to argue? Even during moments like this?

"You forgot attractive and well built." X snickered.

"Did I mention vain?" she grinned.

He brought his lips to hers again. "So you're still in love?" he asked, reluctantly pulling away.

She gazed up into his large yellow eyes, it was startling how much zeal and tenderness he could show through those eyes, even in the middle of a fight---was this a fight? "Hopelessly."

He smiled, a genuine smile that told her he felt just as bound to her as she felt to him. The JeeDangian music played on as the two lovers rocked back and forth on the bed, finally moving beneath the sheets. Paradise never felt so good.

The night was young and so was their love, they would be joining bodies as well as souls far into the glorious morning which would mark their first full idyllic day as husband and wife.

________________________________________________________________________


	41. Dawning of a New Day

Butch is here, he wants to talk to you. "You no plagiarize. You no sue. Me no bite off head!" Uh---thanks Butch. Well, some characters are mine, some are Delia's, Chanda's, or Jen's, the others are the property of MIB: The Animated Series. *sings in opera voice* I'm almost done!

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 41: Dawning of a New Day

Elle yawned and stretched out beneath the satin sheets. She heard a faint thumping sound and recognized it as being X's heartbeat. The soft rhythmic beating made her relax and think twice about getting up. This was their honeymoon after all. She should be enjoying herself---like she did last night.

X began to stir beneath her. Elle groaned, she didn't want to get up. Couldn't he just sit still for a few more minutes?

"Elle?" 

"Hm?" 

A clawed hand ran through her hair causing her to sigh and drift back off to sleep. X laid there a moment, thinking about the night before. Glancing over at the clock he noticed they'd slept right into midday. They couldn't be faulted for that, neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before, to both their extreme pleasures.

Grinning at this last thought he decided to get up and take Elle out to view his world for the day. He seriously doubted whether she'd ever seen such inspiring views, the magenta mountains, the bright aquamarine pools, and the gorgeous purple sky. She'd love it.

Elle wrapped her arms tightly around him and nuzzled her face into his chest in her sleep. Brushing the hair out of her face he considered letting her sleep a few more minutes, he certainly didn't mind lying there and waiting. Not in the least.

******

"And what are these called?" Elle inquired as she and X strolled through one of the several parks on his planet.

"Those are Diphallus flowers," X stated after glancing at the plants briefly. "Not nearly as beautiful as the Roseffrans."

She admired the colorful flowers he pointed out to her, she'd never seen such gorgeous blossoms. "Your people certainly do seem to take pride in the plant life of your planet."

"Yep," X smiled smugly, "just goes to show you why I like this place so much better than Earth."

"What about walking along the beaches back on Earth?" she smirked, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself then."

"That was different." X informed her, "I was with you."

Elle blushed and leaned against his shoulder, "That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me. Not long ago I would've died of shock."

X chuckled a bit at this, "I would've dropped dead to, if you'd told me half of what you said last night a few months ago."

"Wish I had known that then." she murmured.

"Agent X?!"

Elle and X spun around and came face to face with a bulky JeeDangian male in a peacekeeper's uniform. "Rolky." X cringed, he knew what would come next.

"Never thought I'd see you back here after that whole mishap with Ziphron, never did trust that guy," the JeeDangian caught X in a tight bear hug before letting him drop gasping to the ground. "And who's this lovely lady?"

"My name's Agent Elle, I'm his partner." she extended her hand, the jewel on her ring sparkled, "We were just married yesterday."

Rolky gave X a sly smile, "You old softy you. I knew you wouldn't be able to hold of on getting married forever. And I see you've done a fine job of choosing a mate." he shook Elle's hand gingerly. "You have got to be one of the prettiest creatures that's ever wandered into this galaxy sweetheart."

"Uh, thank you." Elle blushed, wishing X would get up and change the subject.  
  
X rose to his feet, "We're kind of on our honeymoon here Rolky."

"Ah I see, going for a romantic walk." Rolky nodded, "Well I won't keep you two lovebirds from your stroll, just wanted to say hi to this rascal here." He slapped X on the back, nearly knocking him over. 

"I assume you two used to work together?" Elle asked. Maybe she'd finally be able to get some dirt on X that DIDN'T come from Chassidy.

"Oh yeah, same department. You wouldn't believe some of the crazy stunts this lunatic tried to pull."

"Try me." Elle crossed her arms and grinned at her partner.

X was hating this. "Uh Rolky, maybe some other time?"

"Sure," he scribbled something down on the back of a ticket and handed it to Elle, "anytime you want to know something about this husband of yours, you just give me a call. Me and the boys at the station will be more than happy to tell you anything you wanna know about ol' X here."

"Thank you." Elle took the slip of paper from the JeeDangian and carefully placed it in her pocket, turning to X she grinned, "You know, I wouldn't mind coming here again sometime. It's such an interesting place."

X rolled his eyes, for once, he couldn't wait to get back to Earth.

________________________________________________________________________


	42. Welcome Back! (Ending)

I'm on the verge of insanity, but at least this is the last part, MWUHAHAHAHA!!!! Some characters belong to MIB: The Animated Series, others belong to either Delia, Chanda, or Jen, all those left are mine. Do NOT plagiarize or sue me, it ain't like you'll make much. ^_^ Read & review please!

Written in the Stars: A Destined Romance

Part 42: Welcome Back!

Jay sat in the kitchenette laughing as the Worms argued over which type of coffee to brew next. "You can't go wrong with vanilla!" one declared passionately.

"Ew no, not more of that cheap stuff!" the other gagged.

"Aw you wouldn't primo java if it fell in your lap!" another swore.

The fourth decided to have one of the agents settle the matter for them, unfortunately it was Val who caught his attention by walking in. "Hey guys, wussup?"

"VAL!" the Worm cried. Val leapt back, Jay was hysterical.

The other three turned and caught on to what the fourth was planning. "You've gotta help us out here."

"We're in an awful mess!"

"Uh sure," Val stammered, "what's the problem guys?"

"These two are out of their minds!" the first exclaimed, "Tell em vanilla is the all time best flavor and we should brew it next."

One of the two he was referring to huffed, "If you had good taste you'd see that cinnamon is the all time best flavor and we should brew IT next!"

"Ha!" the third exclaimed, "And you claim to be a connoisseur of fine java!"

The fourth turned to Val, "Would you PLEASE tell these two that cinnamon will be the next batch we brew?"

Val chuckled at all their shrill complaints, "Where's Delia when I need her?"

Jay sat back with his feet propped up on the table, "Go on Val," he prompted, "tell em."

Val crinkled her nose up at him, "You don't think I can settle this little squabble Jay?" Ha, she'd show him!

"Which type did you brew last?" she inquired.

"Hazel nut-"

"-it was-"

"-supreme!"

"Hmm." Val thought for a moment. "Well, why not just brew one first and save the other one for later?"

"Because Zed said only one more batch before dinner." a Worm whined.

"So?"

"SO?!?" all four Worms gasped, "We can't wait that long!!!!"

"The last batch-"

"-must be-"

"-the best flavor-"

"-so which is it?"

Val thought about this a moment. "Well, we have a whole can of the vanilla stuff downstairs, but our shipment of cinnamon won't be in till the end of the week. So I guess for now the cinnamon's rarer around here. Wouldn't that make it the best to you guys?"

The Worms huddled together and deliberated over this. Val rolled her eyes, these dudes took coffee WAY too seriously.

"Alright!"

"It's decided!"

"Cinnamon it is!"

"Thanks Val!"

Val grinned and turned to walk off but found herself tackled by the four short aliens. "You are a goddess!"

"The Queen of Beans!"

"Heaven sent!"

"What would we do without you?!"

"Uh---go ask Delia?" Val choked, did they have to squeeze her so tight?

Jay chuckled and helped her up, "Dudes are kind of affectionate this morning, too much caffeine will do that to em."

"Too much caffeine will do that to anyone," Val said wiping off her jacket. "So when are the turtledoves coming back?"

Jay pushed up his sleeve and checked the time, "Any minute now."

Right on cue bickering was heard down the hall. "Oh don't you ever stop complaining?"

"If those humans in customs would just do their jobs right maybe I wouldn't have to!"

"If you could go five minutes without giving a biting remark to someone I'd suffer a heart attack!"

"That'd be reason enough for me."

Val and Jay groaned, "They're here."

Elle stomped into the kitchenette, more ticked off than ever. X followed behind in suit and cornered her at the counter. "Why's it always my fault when some human around here screws up?!"

"Because you've got a sorry attitude buster!" Elle snapped, poking his chest with her index finger, "No one can even breathe around you without getting insulted!"

"And you don't think that I find human breath insulting?" X countered, "I swear the hygiene on this planet is so pathetic that it's a wonder any alien tourists bother to vacation here!"

"Speaking of vacations," Elle went on, "you didn't seem to mind my human breath on our honeymoon."

"Too much information." Val whispered to Jay.

X blushed a little, did she have to bring that up in front of the other agents? Oh well, if she was fine with then so was he. "Oh yeah? Well I seem to recall your feet tickling these enormous pointy ears of mine!"

Jay winced, "Aw man! What an ugly mental picture!"

Elle couldn't believe he'd brought that up! Oh he was asking for it now---"Like you didn't enjoy getting a better look at all of my pale skin?"

"Hmm, what was the word you used to describe my huge yellow bug eyes---spellbinding?"

"These beady eyes seemed to have a tight hold on you Cowboy!"

"And how many times did you call out that name?!"

"Not half as many times as you screamed Little Ears!!"

"Enough! I just ate here!" Val was clutching her stomach. This was so gross.

"Now they're gonna argue about stuff they did in bed?" Jay grimaced, "That's it, I'm out." he turned and took off down the hall.

"That goes double for me." Val darted out behind him.

With the two agents gone Elle and X stood silently, arms crossed and backs toward each other. A few awkward minutes went by when neither partner said a word. Elle was fuming, even after being married X was still going to act this way around her. She swore he'd never change!

X glared at the wall, Elle was so stubborn. She just couldn't see how dimwitted the rest of her species was. He seriously doubted that she ever would, still---was it really worth having her so upset with him over? He thought about the rough night he'd be spending on the couch if he didn't do something to calm her down soon.

Turning to her he drew in a deep breath and said the unthinkable. "Elle…I'm s-sorry."

Elle's eyes widened, did he just apologize?!? She turned to face him. He looked sincere, sincere about not wanting to sleep on the couch. She grinned, 'Oh well, at least he's making an effort to be nice.'

"I forgive you X, I know you didn't mean anything by it." she sighed and took a step closer to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Why couldn't every moment of their marriage be like this?

Oh well, at least now no matter how many fights broke out between them---they'd always get to make up afterwards…

Elle and X embraced for a while enjoying each other's touch. Finally their moment was broken by an, "Awwww…."

"That's so sweet!"

"Bravo! Great ending!"

"This was the best episode yet!"

Elle and X pulled apart and glanced down at the four Worms that they had overlooked until now. "What's their problem?" Elle whispered.

"No telling," X mumbled, "if there's one species weirder than you humans---it's the Worms."

They headed out the door hand in hand, the perfect ending to the perfect soap.

"Hey wait a minute!" a Worm cried.

"What?" the other three asked.

"If they're together now then what are we supposed to watch for entertainment?"

"Yeah," another sighed, "the suspense of this episode is over."

"And I'm telling you, U, that if you ever touch my stereo again I'll ram that handbook so far up your-"

The Worms exchanged looks and dashed out into the hall. They spotted W headed down the hall, clutching a boom box and scowling at her partner.

"Agent W, you play that music far to loud and you know it. Now unless you want to wind up among the hearing impaired I suggest you abide by the volume control rules specified in this handbook." U was being his usually rule obsessed self.

W spun around and grabbed the handbook, decking U over the head with it. "There! That's what I have to say about all your precious rules! It's my hearing and my stereo! And who cares how close your room is to mine?! You don't like it---tough rule boy!"

"I think Zed might have something to say about your behavior over this issue," U grumbled, pulling out his communicator.

"Fine! Call Zed!" W shouted, "Better yet-" she grabbed U's collar and started dragging him down the hall, "let's go talk to him in person!"

"Ooo, this oughtta be good!" one Worm smiled.

"Yay! A new season!" another exclaimed.

"Hurry or we'll miss it!" the third cried.

They all dashed back inside the kitchenette to grab their mugs before hustling back down the hall in the direction that U and W had gone. 

For some the MIB is a world of mystery and suspense, with new surprises around every corner. For others it's a place of action and drama, full of unpredictable outcomes and gripping tales. And for others---like the Worms---it's just one big soap opera packed with blackmail, secrets, and hidden lives. Who sees it best? Well, as a great alien from the Ebglork Galaxy once said, "All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players." 

________________________________________________________________________

^_~ Quote sound familiar? I confess, I love Shakespeare, and man o' man, that dude knew how to end a story! (Play 'As You Like It, Act II') And who's to say that he isn't an alien, huh? Anyways, since this is kind of a love story, (duh), I had to throw something from my all time favorite writer in here, lol. Hope you liked this fic. Let me know---PLEASE! ^_^


End file.
